


Wild Heart

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fear, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Kissing, Oral Sex, Secrets, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: When Jaco needs some help dealing with Frieza’s army in space, Gokin and her friends sign up to help. Thinking that a new fight is on the horizon, the heroine runs into the prince of all saiyans, whose temper and pride leaves her more than a little frazzled. Can love sprout from bickering rivals? FemGoku





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series should update every other Saturday

Gokin walked into the city where the tournament was being held. She couldn’t help but giggle when she saw Master Roshi with Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Launch. It had been a while. She hoped they recognized her. As the fighter met up with the group, she could tell just how shocked they were. Gokin really hadn’t thought much of the changes, but now she had breasts like Bulma did. Her body was now curved, but was still muscular. Gokin noticed that Master Roshi’s nose was bleeding while Bulma covered her cleavage.

“Hey guys!” Gokin turned her head, finding Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha. She then remembered that they had gone off to train together. She gave them a smile, causing all three of them to stare at her. Krillin stammered, Tien blushed, and Yamcha drooled. “So…Gokin…” Krillin began, looking up and down her form. He knew he had the best chance. She was his best friend.

Gokin stared at the guys. They were acting strange, but she was confused seconds later when Bulma and Launch walked forward, slapping Tien and Yamcha for their stares. “Anyway, I’m going to go sign in. Let’s have a fun tournament.” She said walking off. Hopefully, she would finally win this year.

* * *

 

One year since then had passed. Gokin had won the tournament and was now living alone at her grandfather’s place. She had met up with a few friends from time to time, but found herself bored. Today, she was planning to go to Bulma’s. The heiress seemed to be in a better mood since she broke up with Yamcha. Most of the women had distanced themselves from the men since the tournament. Gokin spent time with both, but she didn’t understand why things had changed so quickly. Sure, there were a lot of awkward moments where her guy friends would ask her to go have dinner with them, but she usually turned them down. Mainly, due to the fact that she knew she would bankrupt them.

Gokin sighed as she finished tying up the sash of her gi. Something exciting needed to happen soon. Now that she had won the tournament, she wanted a greater challenge. A greater fight had to be around the corner. She giggled when she walked out of the hut and saw all three guys waiting for her. “I’m not sparring today.” Even if that did sound more fun that what she was going to do at Bulma’s. Their faces fell. “I don’t see why you guys don’t make amends.” She wondered why the girls didn’t want them around anymore. But something told Gokin that it had to do with her.

“We could try,” Yamcha said, taking in the way Gokin’s breasts bounced. He just wanted to touch her. She was no longer that same little girl they all knew. Each of them wanted a taste of the exotic looking beauty that Gokin had become. Nothing was too big or too small. She was the perfect balance of curves. Her black hair seemed to remain in place no matter how banged up she got. None of them could really describe the lust they felt when she was around.

“I doubt they would be happy to see any of us,” Tien stated, crossing his arms, while taking in the graceful movement of Gokin as she flew up. He had taught her to fly, hoping that she would allow him a glance of her body in return, but he was given nothing. She only thanked him with her words.

“I don’t see why you need to go over there now,” Krillin said, feeling agitated. He was so sure that Gokin would choose him, but it looked like friendship counted for nothing these days. Tien and Yamcha had a girl each and lost her, it was only fair that he got Gokin.

Instead of remaining, Gokin shook her head and flew off. She thought they would stay behind, but she sensed them behind her. They must have had a change of heart. The fighter breathed a sigh in relief. Maybe all of her friends could get along again. That’s what she really wanted.

Gokin landed outside of Capsule Corp, finding Bulma and the girls waiting. But before she could say anything, the CEO was going after Yamcha for coming here. Gokin stood between the girls and the guys, with her hands over her ears. “Just stop it!” she spat. This was getting ridiculous. “I don’t know why you’re fighting, but this is getting dumb.”

“If he could keep his eyes to himself, this wouldn’t be an issue,” Bulma said, crossing her arms. She knew that it wasn’t Gokin’s fault. The fighter still didn’t understand how men’s minds worked. Gokin was too innocent to seduce anyone.

“Oh, please, how many guys do you drool at?” Yamcha spat back, before reeling back. Bulma’s stare was icy as it ever was.

Launch glared at Tien, only to watch as a strange girl came from inside the house. Bulma said that her sister was going to come over. The short haired blonde looked over the group before bringing up a visitor to what she saw as a party. Gokin wondered who it could be when a small ship came down, spooking most of them. “He’s an alien.”

“An alien?!” Shock came over the crowd as the small alien came out of his ship in armor. He gave them a smile.

“Tights, Bulma, it’s good to see you two again,” Jaco said, looking over the groups. “Sadly, my visit will be short. The war has grown more intense.”

“But you don’t get sent on those kinds of missions,” Tights argued.

“They need all hands on deck. Frieza’s army has grown more problematic. Especially with those saiyans at his side,” Jaco explained.

Tights looked fearful. “Those space pirates…” He nodded at her. “At least they never got to send that child they wanted to send here.”

“Yes, I still wonder what happened with that child,” Jaco said. “He would have to be a strong warrior if he survived, but that begs the question of why he never tried to destroy the planet.”

Bulma looked over at Gokin. For some reason, she felt as if they were talking about her friend. Not that they really told her much about these saiyans, but Gokin was a strong warrior. She often remarked that the female fighter wasn’t human. Maybe that was true. “How would we even know a saiyan was among us?”

“Oh, you would know. They’re a rude bunch. Brutal and primitive in thought. The only thing that makes them happy is battle and bloodshed,” Jaco said. “They even eat those they’ve defeated, at least that’s the rumor.” The alien sighed. “Their planet was destroyed, but there are a few survivors that work under Frieza. It’s a small clan, I know their names. Raditz, Turles, Nappa, Broly, Princess Tarbelle, and Prince Vegeta.”

“How many of those are female?” Bulma asked.

“Only one. The most dangerous of the group has to be Vegeta. Broly may have more power, but Vegeta has the mind to match. He’s a genius on the battlefield,” Jaco stated.

Gokin heard this, but wasn’t hearing this the same way as everyone else. There was a strong fighter out there who wanted a challenge. She smiled. “Then it’s time he got a real challenge.” Finally, something had come to get her attention.

“You would really face the saiyans?” Jaco said with a laugh. “They would crush you.”

Gokin giggled. “That’s perfect!” She wanted to feel that danger, the thrill of a good fight sounded too good to be true. “I bet I can show this Vegeta up.” Sure, she sounded arrogant, but that was part of the fun. Besides, if being on earth had taught her anything, princes were charming heroes on white horses.

Jaco looked at her as if she were crazy, but soon found that he had more than one person volunteering. Why were all of these human guys wanting in on this fight? He sighed. “Going back in my ship is going to be a pain,” Jaco whined.

Gokin looked over at Bulma who looked worried. “It’ll be okay, Bulma,” she said, grabbing the heiress’s hands. “And I’ll come back even stronger.”

Bulma shook her head as they left. This wasn’t what she wanted at all. Gokin along with those three…she could only imagine what would happen. Her friend would no longer be innocent when she returned, and Bulma wasn’t sure if she could forgive her if she fell for one of those idiots.

Meanwhile, Gokin couldn’t believe it. She was finally going on an adventure with her friends again. This would be just like old times, even if Bulma and the rest of the girls were staying behind. Hopefully, there really was a worthy fight out there.

* * *

 

Vegeta growled as he looked over the coordinates of his new mission. Did Frieza think weak of him? Why was he going with another? That may have worked for his follow saiyans, but all a partner would do was get in his way. Why did he need to take Raditz with him? He snorted under his breath. Did Frieza think that the third class would improve by watching him? He had to laugh at the very idea.

The prince knew that this insanity had to cease and stood. He would go speak with Frieza, no one would look at him like he was a fool. Vegeta almost chuckled darkly to himself…until he opened the door to find his sister in the arms of the same third class rogue. “Who the hell do you think you are?!” His voice crashed like thunder, causing Raditz to back away from Tarbelle in fear. The prince came between them snarling. “Have you forgotten your place? Third class.”

“Brother, stop this. I love him.” Tarbelle snapped at her brother, but only received a look of distain.

“Love? Ha, don’t make me laugh. Our kind don’t love, especially when there are so few of us and there are those of higher standing for you to consider,” Vegeta growled. “Men who are stronger will benefit our race.”

“I’m the last female. I should get a say in who I mate with.” Tarbelle snapped back as Raditz fled. She cursed. “Besides, look at you. You don’t even want to find a mate. The others are still looking.”

The prince rolled his eyes. “Now is not the time for such thoughts. My focus is on the battle ahead. An heir can wait.” Vegeta turned his back to his sister. “Besides, there is no female worthy of baring my child. Most of the fairer sex has no chance in impressing me.”

“Then who would catch your eye?” Tarbelle cried. “You don’t allow yourself to get close to anyone. How can you make a child without love?” the small saiyan asked.

Vegeta laughed. He found this to be the most hysterical question presented to him. “Do you not know how the world was formed? Only the strong deserve to mate and carry on their genes to the new generation. Love is such a useless emotion. Who would want to carry so much useless baggage? It’s nothing more than a distraction from the true reason for life.”

Tarbelle’s eyes narrowed. “And what would that be?” She already knew the answer he would give.

“The call of battle. The feeling of blood streaming down your armor and the never-ending hunt for more,” Vegeta said with a grin. “Being the best on the battlefield and outmatching any foe is a true reason for living. Not that sappy shit.”

“There’s more to life than battle, Brother,” she began, but was silenced by his ramblings.

“You will take Broly as your mate. He will provide you the most of those that survived, including healthy, strong heirs,” Vegeta said calmly. “A third class like Raditz should be the furthest from your mind.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Just wait. Someday, you’ll find the person you want, and I’ll deny them as you are doing to me now.”

Vegeta chuckled. “I doubt that, dear sister. Besides, I have more power than you. Your opinion on the matter does not concern me, for I know I will make the correct decision.” He watched her frown. “If you weren’t born of royal blood, I could not control your actions, but with father absent, I must think of what’s best for you and our kind. You were already born weak. Giving yourself to a weak man will only bring weak heirs and as the only pure-blooded couple, we need a strong baseline.”

Tarbelle smacked him across the face. “I’m not a breeding sow! I’m your sister! Stop thinking like a warlord for once in your life.”

Vegeta growled. “The day I do that, all is lost. For I will become nothing more than a clown. Is that what you want? For me to lose on the battlefield? Unlike you, I still have my pride and dignity.”

“You’re such a dick!” Tarbelle shouted. “Pride? Don’t make me laugh. More like prude.” She stopped speaking, feeling a chill go down her spine from his glare. She should have known. Vegeta wasn’t the caring or supporting type. He was selfish, arrogant, and of the opinion that he was always correct. Tarbelle couldn’t help but hate her father for feeding her brother’s ego.

“Someone who knows nothing about pride, has no room to talk.” He looked over her outfit. “What you’re wearing tells me enough about how much self-respect you have for yourself.” This time when she went to smack him, he stopped her in place. “You’re too soft, Tarbelle. I can read every movement of yours, this is the fault of emotion.” He snarled. “You’re already weak. Don’t disappoint me any further by caving to some weak-minded desires of yours.” Not leaving her any room to speak, he left her. Frieza had to be waiting for him to demand a change in assignment.

Walking through the common rooms they shared, he came across the rest of his race. Nappa and Broly bowed their head to him, while Turles and Raditz got on their knees. He could tell that the latter knew he was on the prince’s shit list. “Nappa.” The oldest saiyan jumped from being called. “Escort my sister from now on. I want no more fraternizing.”

“Yes, my prince,” Nappa said in fear. He didn’t know who was more terrifying, Frieza or Vegeta.

The prince smirked, leaving his followers behind. It was great to be the prince. He walked down the hall, heading towards Frieza’s lair within the large ship. He could see the Ginyu force out of the corner of his eye as he passed. The smallest and weakest of the lot flinched upon seeing him. Ginyu held the green alien back from going after the saiyan prince. Vegeta grinned. Ginyu already knew the outcome. The prince spent endless hours of his time training. Where he was now overpowered most of Frieza’s forces. There was talk of making the prince one of Frieza’s top officials. It didn’t help that the prince was smart. Vegeta saw something and he went for it in the most cunning of ways. It made him an asset.

The prince kept his scouter on. No one here stood to challenge him. Everyone was the same. They feared his power. Not that he didn’t like that fear, he thrived on it. Even if his power level was nowhere near the level of some top-ranking members of Frieza’s army, his mind was enough for him to overpower the strongest then gain that power for himself. Vegeta stopped as he reached Frieza’s lair. He stared up at the door, pushing his own insecurities away. He longed to be as strong as the man behind it. Not that he admired Frieza. Vegeta just wanted complete control. The frost demon had to know that the prince already knew what had happened to his planet. He wasn’t as thick as those around him. Staying close to his enemy was the only way that he could get close enough to get his revenge, while at the same time gaining the power he desired.

He chuckled to himself. “And Tarbelle thinks I’m the fool.” Him fall in love. This was rich beyond measure. Like that would ever happen.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Gokin stared at herself as she looked over the new uniform. Dressing like a patrolman was odd. She wasn’t a fan of the stretchy fabric. It hung too close to her frame, showing off her curves more. The young woman shook her head. She already missed her gi.

As soon as she stepped outside of the changing room, she felt their eyes. Not just the eyes of her human friends, but these were new eyes, all of which made her feel dirty for some reason. Each step she took, it felt as if she was being judged. Men where licking their lips as they took in her form, sending nervous chills down her spine. Gokin didn’t understand why everyone looked at her like this. She sighed as one man grabbed her ass, causing her to smack him across the face instantly. The man only laughed though. Gokin glared up at him as he began to say more than one sexual thing to her. Was this what Bulma had been trying to shield her from? A growl came from her lips as she turned the slap into a punch, sending the soldier across the room into a nearby wall.

“Never try and touch me again.” Gokin snapped, keeping a stern glare fixed on every onlooker. She could sense that her friends had come out of the changing rooms as well. Their eyes were burning into her back. It felt like her body was on fire from just how many eyes were boring into her. Was this why the rest of the women had pushed the men away? Words circled her about the things they wanted to do to her. Gokin shook her head. Was she an object to these fiends?

“Don’t think too much about it, Gokin.” Krillin said with a smile as she turned her head to look back at him. He couldn’t help but take in just how curvy she really was. He could imagine them settling down, Gokin could be a prize of a wife. With a stomach like that, she had to be a good cook.

Yamcha wiped drool out of the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, I mean they don’t know you like we do. They’re bound to stare.” She really did look like wife material. Gokin would be a good mother to his children. He always wanted a big family, something Bulma never wanted.

Tien smiled. “They must be out of the loop when seeing women. Don’t think much of it.” In his mind, he was imagining Gokin rubbing his back after a long day of training at his dojo. She would tend to him like a wife should.

Gokin stared at them, feeling horrified. Now she could truly see it. Something wasn’t right with any of them. They were ogling her like she was some kind of animal that should be caged. Tears almost formed in her eyes, but she pushed them away. Showing weakness is what they wanted. Only a scared animal would shrink back in fear. “That doesn’t excuse their behavior.” Her voice was stern as she turned her gaze to her friends. “By the way, my face is up here.” The fighter pushed them back with her hands, making a path so that no one could even try to touch her. She growled as she found a training room. The door locked behind her as she entered a room with different gravity settings. Gokin took a deep breath. If she couldn’t handle the words of a few perverts, she wouldn’t survive out here.

The controls were a little dusty as she began to turn up the power. If she was going to try fighting this Vegeta, she would need to get stronger…even if that wasn’t her only goal right now. Something told her that these idiots would try something with her. Gokin shook her head with disgust. Every second, she would need to remain vigilant. The fighter tossed a few punches in the air before doing some pull ups in the increased gravity. She hoped a battle would come up soon. She would need the action to distract her from the lust filled ideas of the men surrounding her.

* * *

 

Vegeta snapped his teeth as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Frieza refused him. Just who did that lizard think he was? The gloating tossed his way was almost too much to bare. He shook his head. The very thought of him being under anyone was idiotic. The prince could hear some chuckling turned his way as he stormed down the hall. Guldo was seen by the prince and the mocking glance was enough for the prince to fire upon the Ginyus in a violent rage. Their leader was nowhere to be found, but that didn’t stop him. The small green alien lost his head in an instant. Burter and Recoome looked as if they were going to try and test him. The prince smirked. He already knew that they were stronger than him, but he was already looking about the room for a way to attack. One used speed, he could use that speed to his advantage. He closed his eyes, the scouter wasn’t telling him much, but sometimes, he was sure that he could sense their movements. Burter lunged forward to attack, Vegeta waited, knowing that Recoome was behind him. The prince began to count in his head, knowing that time was important here. Just as the large blue alien was about to land his blow, the prince jumped up, grabbing Recoome’s shoulders and flipping behind the large pale alien, causing the two Ginyu’s to run into each other instead.

The prince opened his eyes, marveling at his own brain for a few seconds. They had knocked themselves out. Sure, Burter prided himself on being the fastest, but that had some drawbacks if you were smart enough to see through that strategy. Speed could only get you so far in this world. Everyone always used one tactic out here, it was quite boring. No one else had vision when it came to battle. It was an art that few truly mastered. It was sad that he alone had this quality of his kind.

Vegeta began to laugh, only to feel angry again once he reached the saiyan quarters. The prince hated that he had to share space with lowly third classes like Raditz and that cousin of his, Turles. Even having the elites, Broly and Nappa annoyed him. They should all be separate. Tarbelle was too close to the pheromones of those needy males, even if she was too emotional to realize it.

Just as he thought, his sister was pouting into a couch of the common room. Nappa was standing guard as he was ordered to do, which meant that the princess’s days of freedom were over. She glared up at her brother, “Just what’s wrong with you? I’m a grown woman!”

“You are a princess and will act accordingly.” Vegeta said, feeling annoyed. The fact that she continued to question him was growing tiresome. “That male you feel fond of, has not improved himself, nor will he ever.”

“Stop comparing yourself to everyone. Raditz has improved!” Tarbelle shouted, getting in her brother’s face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Give it a rest, sister. A powerlevel of such a low value will never be of worth to you.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I pity the woman who catches your eye.” She could tell that he didn’t care for her words. “Just what woman will want a man as arrogant as you? No woman wants to be rated by a number as silly as a powerlevel. Will she have to defeat you for her to be a possibility or will that be too much of a wound for your pride?”

“I have told you, that when the time comes, I will search for a mate. My list of qualifications is large, but I don’t believe that I will have any issue.” The prince said in his defense. Vegeta already knew that the fairer sex found his appearance appealing. A woman of good noble standing, with good breeding and a backbone would be needed. That’s all he needed to bring himself a good son to carry on his legacy.

“A list…you have a list?” Tarbelle was dumbfounded. “You really are thick.” The princess stated. “You can’t just be a handsome prince and expect women to fall at your feet.”

He laughed. “It didn’t take much for you to fall to that third class.” He smirked at her rage. “That has to be the only reason for you to fall for someone like him. Looks are really a shallow reason for a match to be made.”

“So, your mate’s looks won’t matter?” Tarbelle gave her brother a look that screamed bullshit. “She can look hideous, as long as she’s of noble birth.”

Vegeta glared at his sister. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He snapped. “The fact that you like that dastardly hair of his is enough for me to question your sanity.”

“You’re so unbelievable! I have to explain my reasonings to you, but the moment I ask you, it’s a hidden agenda.” The princess cried. Tears fell from her eyes. “Why can’t you just understand?!”

As she ran to her room, Vegeta sighed before looking over at Nappa. “Keep guard at her door. I’ll be leaving for a mission with that buffoon and I can see that cousin of his trying to send word to my sister.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nappa said, shaking a bit. The prince didn’t look happy about this mission. “May I ask why Raditz is going with you?” He didn’t think that Vegeta would really test the third class as any kind of candidate for Tarbelle.

“It was not my idea. That vile lizard thought up this joke of a mission. Unless Raditz wishes to die, he better stay out of my way.” Vegeta stated. “Now I must go prepare.” He left the elite behind. His subjects didn’t need to know more of his plans. The less he said here, the better. The prince thought to look up the planet they were going to. It would take them a month to get there. This was going to be a pain. He just hoped he got a good fight when he got there. Vegeta sighed once more, hopefully he could get some entertainment from this trip, cause with Raditz by his side, he was bound to be bored.

* * *

 

Gokin breathed hard. She had been staying in the training rooms for a few weeks. Her strength had grown immensely. No one seemed to bother her when she was busy training. The fighter did feel a little more relaxed now that she wasn’t being watched. That was until she noticed someone else in the training room. Why did Yamcha come here? She was still questioning why the humans had come out here in the first place. Like she got that they were all after her body now, but that wasn’t a reason to come to a warzone…was it?

“Hey Gokin, I was wondering if you would come with me for a bit.” Yamcha said, feeling confident.

“I can’t. I have to keep training. How else am I going to beat this Vegeta guy when I meet him?” Gokin said with a laugh. Jaco’s words about the prince still had her intrigued. Sure, she wasn’t expecting much…considering just how weak the Patrol really was. This could be a disappointment in the end.

“Why not forget a guy like that and let’s talk.” Yamcha stated. “I bet there are other things you would like to do out here. It is space.”

“But I came to fight. I’m going to keep my word and go after that saiyan prince.” Gokin stated.

Yamcha sighed. “There’s more to life than fighting, Gokin.” He moved closer to her, taking in her body. “I could show you that.”

Gokin felt a chill go down her spine as she backed away. “My life is fine the way it is.” She said quickly. “My training is important.”

“Don’t you want to try something new?” Yamcha was pulling at straws now. “Like there’s some interesting food here.”

“I’ve noticed.” She said, flying upward and turning the gravity back on, this caused Yamcha to hit the ground immediately. “But this is a warzone and I want to be ready for it. If you guys keep goofing off, you’ll never get a win out here.” She turned it off quickly as she proved her point.

“This isn’t our war though.” He explained, getting back to his feet.

“Then why did you come? I want to help these people…” Gokin began, only to cringe. She wasn’t too much of a fan of helping the patrol that much. She would continue to get dirty looks from dirty men. None of them were as strong as she was now. They said something about powerlevels to her the other day and looked shocked. Gokin never found out what they were really talking about. “You used to get excited about fighting. All of you have changed since then.”

Yamcha turned red. “Well, things have changed.” He stared down at her breasts. Her skin had to be like velvet. “I mean, you’ve changed a lot as well.”

Gokin noticed where he was staring, she felt angry. But before she could say anything a guard came her way. She wondered what he wanted, until orders were given. They were going to a nearby planet. Yamcha paled as Gokin learned that a certain prince was heading to the same planet. “We have to go! It’s going to be so much fun!” She said feeling warmth fill her again. The idea of heading off into such a dangerous battle was like a breath of fresh air. “Come on, let’s tell the others!”

Yamcha was left in her dust, but found himself staring at her ass. He had just lost a chance. Hopefully, another would come. They found the rest of the guys, but just like him, they didn’t look too thrilled about the fight as Gokin did.

Not getting the reaction she really wanted, Gokin walked into her barracks. She had few roommates. It was kind of nice being female, since she got so much time to herself. She wasn’t much of a cook, especially with these strange ingredients. Half of her food would stink up the common area, causing the other females to curse at her. Normally, she would just have a fire and some meat, but there wasn’t much out here. She sighed as she made a broth out of a strange meat…at least she thought it was meat. No one really told her much about any of the food items here. She had gotten sick once from some kind of poultry that looked eerily like a cabbage. How was she supposed to know that she couldn’t make a salad out of it?

As she finished up her broth, the door to her quarters opened and in walked one of her friends. Krillin gave her a smile, but she was wary. She knew he was after something. Gokin added what looked like noodles, but she felt like they weren’t those at all. “What do you need?” She asked as her friend sat down at the counter.

“I was just wondering what you had planned for tonight.” Krillin asked, almost cringing at the smell that was coming from the stove. “Why don’t we go out…maybe see a movie?”

Gokin shook her head. “We have to be up early to get in those pod things. I don’t want to over sleep.” She stared down at her food, her stomach was grumbling for some real food. Some dino meat over the fire in the mountains would be enough, not something from Bulma’s mom.

“We could get something better than that.” Krillin said. “I’ve been asking around and some of the guys say there’s some really good food a few miles from base.”

Gokin thought that over. “I don’t know. I would probably over eat and we don’t have much money.” Nothing converted that well from Earth to Galactic Standard. It didn’t help that Earth had more than one currency, so more conversions had to be used. The money that Bulma had given her only accounted for about 200 dollars out here and on top of that everything was overpriced. The patrol gave her a small paycheck each week as well.

Krillin sighed. “Gokin…do you not like me anymore?” He asked, hoping that she would finally give him some kind of answer.

“It’s not like that. You’re still my best friend.” She sat down. “It’s just that things have changed. You…Yamcha, Tien, you’ve been acting strange around me and now that I know why, I feel…”

The short man looked back at her. “It’s so unfair.”

“What is?” Gokin asked.

“Tien got Launch, Yamcha got Bulma… I just figured with you and me being best friends that you would be with me.” Krillin admitted. “Its because I’m short, isn’t it?”

“No, that’s not it at all.” Gokin stated, feeling guilty.

“Sure, that’s what they all say. You pity me, don’t you?” He snapped. “All of our years of friendship and what do I get, rejection.”

“But we are friends…just not like that.” The fighter said back, feeling small. She didn’t want to talk about this.

“If you were really my friend, you would at least give me a shot.” Krillin said. “Just give me one chance.”

Gokin bit her lip. She didn’t know what to say, or even what to do. Sure, Krillin was her friend, but she really didn’t know what he was asking to begin with. The fighter felt trapped, almost as if a steel cage was surrounding her. If it wasn’t for one of her roommates returning, she knew that something bad would happen. Krillin didn’t say anything to her as he rushed out of the barrack, leaving her alone with the older patrolwoman. “Just what was that about?” The strange alien asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Gokin said, noting that the girl was cringing at smoke that was coming from the stove. The fighter felt alarmed as she turned back to the stove, the broth had completely burned off, leaving her with burnt noodles. She frowned, now that was a waste of money.

The fighter felt like crying as she left behind the kitchen with an empty stomach. She looked up at the ceiling of her room once she hit the bed. This just wasn’t right. Why didn’t someone just understand? Her fears were becoming too much. Training and fighting were her life, if she entered any kind of relationship, she would have to stop. She had seen what happened on Earth. Women were below men…as long as they were in a relationship. She would be made to submit in ways she still didn’t understand. Even with the excitement of battle, she couldn’t hold back the tears. The world around her was trying to push her into something she didn’t want. Gokin sobbed late into the night. Hopefully, the battle would be enough to prove that she didn’t have to be some object.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came and went. Gokin had gotten into her pod without another word to her friends. All of them seemed to feel dejected. What else was she supposed to do? It wasn’t like she could give into what they really wanted…it would be the end of her.

Instead, she chose to focus on the mission and the new planet they were on. It looked nothing like earth. It was more crater like and the aliens that inhabited it were really strange looking. Gokin wasn’t really sure how she would describe them, they looked so bizarre that she was almost sure that they weren’t alive. The fighter tried to sense the area around her, but at the same time was keeping her eyes on the guys that came with her. It appeared that they weren’t alone. Some patrolmen had been sent along with them. She didn’t feel relieved to have this many men around. It didn’t help that their stares continued. Why did she have to go through puberty? Everything changed after that.

Gokin sensed the enemy off in the distance. She felt disappointed. The highest ki was nowhere close to what she had dreamed. She sighed. “Come on, let’s get this battle started.”

Krillin glared at her. He was still angry about her lack of answer about them being together. The short man could tell that Yamcha as more than a little pissed off at Gokin as well. At least he wasn’t the only one that was turned down. Tien walked forward after Gokin. “I do wonder how Frieza’s army will hold up against us. They don’t seem that strong,” the triclops stated.

“Yeah…” Gokin still felt depressed. “Why don’t you try taking them down then? I haven’t seen you guys fight in a while,” she said, just wanting some excitement to come her way. She had really been looking forward to this day.

Krillin perked up. Now he understood; this was a challenge for all of them. He would have to prove himself. The short man darted forward just as the other two caught on. The fighter watched as the guys ran off. She wasn’t expecting the sudden change in enthusiasm. Gokin shrugged, running after them. She froze when she saw a tall man with long hair. The strange man looked scared as he walked around. It looked like he had been given orders and was wary of the person in charge. Was that Frieza guy around?

Krillin burst forward, sending a blast at the stranger in armor. Gokin watched as the strange man’s stance changed. The blast was blocked as a smirk came across the saiyan’s face. Gokin watched, taking in the fight below. Tien and Yamcha had joined in, but the saiyan only laughed as he beat them back. Tien was hit with a right hook across the chin, while Yamcha was kicked into a stone wall. Krillin was flicked back by a strong tail.

Gokin stood in shock as she saw the tail. She used to have a tail like that. What did it mean? Her heart froze, before burning as the strange saiyan walked forward, forming a blast in his hand as he planned to kill her friends. She rushed forward, kicking him in the head as he was about to shoot Krillin in the face. Her face was serious as she stared down her enemy. He wasn’t as strong as she would like, but he would have to do. “Stand down,” she growled.

Raditz looked back at the young woman. He felt confused as to why she was here. He shrugged. “Like I’m going to fall to a woman,” he snarled, sending a blast at her, only to feel shocked as she blocked his blast with one hand. She grinned back at him. “That’s just luck.” The saiyan shot back, angry that she could be so cocky. He rushed her, only for her to leap upward and over him, causing him to run into a rock wall. He felt warmth on his head, he was bleeding.

“You don’t have the instincts for battle, do you?” Gokin stated, feeling confident in her victory. “You lack drive,” she said, earning her a roar from him. Gokin only yawned as he fired another energy blast at her, she blocked it with one hand, sending it flying into another wall, which caused a rockslide. “Just give up, you’re just embarrassing yourself.”

Raditz felt terrified as she ran forward with a speed he wasn’t expecting, only to feel a sting in the back of his neck as she came up behind him, sending her elbow down into his neck and knocking him out.

Gokin sighed. “Damn, I was hoping for more fun than that. I guess you were a disappointment, Prince Vegeta.” A chuckle came from behind a nearby boulder, making the fighter shiver from the sound alone. A ki shot out, disclosing the position of an even stronger being. She stared at the boulder as it crumbled to pieces. Her heart almost stopped at the shear power coming off of him.

“I believe you’ve been mistaken, if you believe that scoundrel is a prince.” Vegeta smirked. He was a little irritated by the mistaken identity, but the look on her face was enough to amuse him. “Unlike him, I doubt you’ll be disappointed.” He went into a fighting stance immediately, waiting for her to back down. Most did when they came face to face with him, especially the fairer sex…but to his surprise, she only grinned and got into a fighting stance of her own. It appeared that this stranger wanted a real fight. “If you insist.”

Gokin committed his form to memory. It would serve her well to know just how big he was as well as his silhouette. She had a feeling that shadows may come into play in this battle. His spiky hair stuck straight up, his eyes were sharp and piercing, while his armor was thick. It would take a lot of blows to pierce it. Now this was a challenge. “Just cause you’re a prince, doesn’t mean that I want you to go easy on me.” She grinned.

Vegeta felt a tad confused. “What kind of Prince’s have you heard about?” He waited, watching for her first move, but she didn’t attack. It appeared that she was doing the same.

“So, you’re not the damsel saving kind?” Gokin teased, she almost laughed at the offended look on his face. “No white horse?”

“What the hell is a horse?” the prince asked, feeling so distracted that he didn’t notice her pounce forward. She jumped behind him, elbowing him hard, but not enough to pierce his armor. Vegeta grabbed her arm quickly, tossing her back in front of him and to the ground, he planned to blast her, but she spun, going for a sweep of his legs. He jumped up, just in time for her to leap to her feet. Her serious eyes had returned. Vegeta watched her, waiting for another pounce. It seemed that she had more than one strategy in her head. This was a woman who lived to fight. He grinned, this only meant that he needed to put this strange woman in her place. “You’re stalling.”

“I could say the same for you,” Gokin said. “Saiyan.”

Vegeta chuckled proudly. “I’m not the one at a disadvantage here. I have no reason to stall.” He circled her, keeping his eyes on her face. She seemed to be good had hiding her tactic. Interesting. He expected another fast attack towards him, but instead, she busted the rock beneath her feet, going through a crater. The prince listened, closing his eyes as he attempted to find her. There was no reason to waste his energy if he didn’t have to. Vegeta remained calm, waiting for her to pop up around him. There were plenty of craters for her to choose from. Suddenly, under him the rock cracked, bursting open as she rushed forward, punching him in the face. The prince reached up, grabbing her arms and kicking her in the stomach. This only pushed them away from each other for the second time. Both panted as he checked her power level with his scouter. It was lower than his, but it fluctuated back and forth with ease.

Gokin stared back at him. It was time to stop this game of cat and mouse. She put her hands together, forming a Kamehameha, only for him to do a similar movement. Two powerful energy blasts hit each other at full speed, it was then that she realized just how strong he was. She was pushed back, hitting a rock wall. She coughed, but pulled herself up as he sped over to attack her. She punched his gut, making him cough up blood of his own. Vegeta elbowed her stomach, allowing him to get away from her and think over a strategy, but just as he thought he was far away, she blasted his shoulder pad off of his armor on the right side. The prince felt electricity under his skin as she dove forward, determined to defeat him at all costs.

Others had shown up for the battle, on one end were patrolmen…the other Frieza’s soldiers. The prince turned to the patrolmen with a laugh as he blasted them. Against his back, he felt a presence. The strange woman was firing upon Frieza’s men. A few got close to them, only for the prince to grab the young woman’s hands, spinning her at a speed that allowed her feet to kick each of the soldiers coming after her. Afterwards, she twisted down, giving him a perfect angle to take down patrolmen. A synergy was in the air as they contorted around each other, turning the battle into something like a dance.

Gokin almost laughed as she was tossed up by Vegeta. She used her air to send some blasts out far away, taking out a few ships in one go. She fell back to the ground, landing in an awkward way as the dust around them settled. Vegeta looked at her in his arms and dropped her. “What was that for?” Gokin snapped from the ground. “Our fight isn’t over.” She pulled herself to her feet.

Vegeta turned back to glare at her, only to laugh loudly. He almost fell over from just how bizarre she looked. “Like you’re going to take me down in that! What a vulgar woman! Hahaha.”

“Vulgar?” Gokin looked down at her outfit, finding the jumpsuit singed. She covered herself immediately, only the armor was covering her up and that wasn’t much. “I can’t go back like this!” She turned her back to him, trying to shield herself from him.

The prince planned to laugh some more at her lack of tact, but noticed a scar on her back. He felt intrigued. “Just what is that?”

“You called me vulgar, but you’re the pervert for staring at me!” she shouted back.

“Well excuse me for noticing the bare body in front of me!” Vegeta snapped. “You were already wearing that tight thing, just what else am I supposed to think!”

“I didn’t pick this outfit! If I had it my way, I would still be in my gi!” Gokin snarled.

Vegeta was a bit shocked at her bite. “You let someone dictate what you’re wearing? You’re a woman. There’s bound to be some pervert who would want to look at that.”

“Says the pervert that looked!” Gokin snapped in his face.

“I’m no pervert!” Vegeta said, keeping his eyes on her face. “Trust me, if I was a pervert you would know.” He felt offended. “Crazy woman.”

“I have a name!” the fighter shouted.

“Like I care!” Vegeta snarled.

“It’s Gokin! I know your name, so you should know mine!” she snapped.

“I already said I don’t care…besides, what kind of name is that?!” the prince growled.

“It’s better than Vegeta!” she shouted, only for him to push her into a wall. His eyes were filled with rage. Apparently, he was proud of that fact. “So, what now? You’re going to rape me?” It was a fear of hers…one that she was sure of at the patrol. She needed to mentally prepare herself.

The prince glared at her. “What kind of fool do you take me for? Dirtying my hands like that isn’t worth my time. Especially with a hussy that thinks she can disrespect my name, planet, and father in one go.”

“Hussy?! I’ve never in all of my life seen such an arrogant asshole!” Gokin shouted.

“It’s not arrogance if I can back it up,” Vegeta said with a smirk. “Now, I believe that this planet is plenty clear for sale by Frieza.” He planned to walk away, leaving her behind. This was one memory that he wished to forget.

“What kind of pride can you have, working for someone like Frieza?” Gokin pondered, listening to him growl at her question. His eyes turned back to her sharply, almost cutting her with his gaze alone. “You talk about pride, but what kind of proud man would work for someone else like this? I was told that saiyans were a warrior race, excuse me, but a warrior isn’t a tyrant.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You must be very sheltered, Gokin.” He hated her name still. It felt wrong to say on every level. His tail came free as he walked by Raditz. What a disgrace this man was.

Gokin stared at the soft tail, remembering back. Her hands covered her mouth as she thought about what Jaco had said…was it true? “Have…have you always had a tail?” She just had to know.

The prince didn’t give her one glance. “All saiyan’s are born with one. You should go find some clothes back at the patrol.” He hated when newbies asked about saiyan tails. The less they knew, the better.

“Oh…I just wondered if girls on your planet had tails, too,” she asked, finally getting his attention. She turned red, feeling embarrassed. “Forget I asked.” She turned her back to him, even if she could feel his eyes on her as she left.

Vegeta sighed as he headed back to his pod. He shook his head. That strange woman would fight him again. He knew that for sure. Not much would kill her off. He was interested in this gi thing she brought up. Her interest in saiyans was annoying. The last thing he needed was some gung hoe woman in his face. There wasn’t much she couldn’t look up in archives. He growled as he got in his pod after shoving Raditz in the other one. He didn’t know why Frieza thought to send more soldiers. The fact alone infuriated him. That lizard would be hearing it the moment he returned back to base, as well as Gokin. He shivered. He would never get used to that horrid name.

* * *

 

Gokin felt more than a little down when they returned. She was given a new outfit instantly, but couldn’t get her mind off of what she knew about the saiyans. She needed to know more. The fighter decided to go to the archives instead of her usual training. The more she read, the more horrified she became. The monster that appeared with the moon…the one that killed her grandfather.

Gokin burst into tears. So, this was the truth all along. Her tail…it was a sign that she wasn’t human. Didn’t Bulma call her strange for having one? How many times had Bulma called her inhuman? The same could be said for her fellow friends back home…even the guys had said it when she was younger. There was no denying it. She was saiyan.

The earth saiyan left the archive and headed towards the medical wing. She had too many questions. Hopefully, someone there could give her the final answer. “I need to know something.” She said to the tech, who gave her a glance over. She dismissed him, only to watch him freak out when she asked her question. “I need to know if I’m a saiyan.” The man almost fell out of his chair. He looked on at her in fear as he took out a needle, only for her to growl at him. “Can’t you get an answer a different way?!” All she could see was the sharp point on the end.

“I…I can do a swab.” He was more than a little disoriented as he got his sample and left.

Gokin waited, pacing for the next few minutes, when he returned with an answer. The man was pale, telling her just what she dreaded. It was true. She was a saiyan.

But as she planned to go back to her room and sob, she was surrounded and darted in the back. She growled, only to fall to the ground as the room spun before blacking out.

The guards looked at each other and nodded. “You know the orders. Keep her locked up and inform the media. Her public execution will be set. The last thing we need in the galaxy is another saiyan. I bet she was trading our secrets with them.” With those words said, Gokin was dragged away to her cell, where she would wake up an hour later and learn her fate. She couldn’t help but sob. Just what was she going to do now?

* * *

 

Vegeta paced their quarters. The main ship had moved closer to the planet he had been on, making it easy to return. Not only that, but now he knew how those soldiers got there so fast.

Tarbelle had followed Raditz to the medical wing, with Nappa in tow, much to her annoyance. This left the prince with Broly and Turles. The two didn’t say much, only Broly turned on some stupid news program. They were talking about putting in some kind of park. The prince thought about bringing open fire to it on the opening day. He got a good laugh at the thought of screaming children.

“Turn that shit off,” Turles said, as the story changed.

“But I want to see what’s going on. You know the patrol always posts everything on the news. I want to see the carnage,” Broly stated with a grin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as a breaking story hit the screen. He looked up, only to freeze in place. Public execution of saiyan female. “Turn it up.” He walked forward towards the screen as her face popped into his mind. That scar… it couldn’t be… The prince watched as the name Son Gokin appeared on the screen as well. “Well I’ll be.”

“My prince?” Turles asked, looking between the young woman on the screen and Vegeta.

“If she really is saiyan…and we let her die?” Broly asked. They did need more females.

Vegeta finally smirked. “It looks like we’ll be crashing an execution.” The prince felt a little giddy about the idea of breaking in on a capital city event. This would be entertaining. “Not that I like rescuing damsels.” He laughed to himself.

“Sire?” Turles questioned as the prince left the room to plan. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know and something tells me that we better just shut up and do what he says,” Broly answered. “You want to go tell the others in the medical wing?”

“Yeah. That cousin of mine really got banged up. I wonder who did that,” Turles said walking out of the room

Broly sighed as he talked to himself. “Considering Vegeta’s reaction, it’s no doubt that it’s Son Gokin. I’m sure of that.”

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Turles made his way to Raditz’s room in the medical wing. His cousin appeared to be all patched up, while Tarbelle glared over at Nappa. “Vegeta wants the rest of us to return to the common room,” he stated, getting annoyed looks all around. “He’s got a mission in mind for us.”

“A mission?” Nappa took a step forward. “What kind of mission?”

Turles walked up to a screen, turning on the news. The words female saiyan were everywhere. “It looks like there’s another survivor.”

Tarbelle stepped closer to the screen. Looking at the name, she said, “That doesn’t look like a saiyan name. How do we know this isn’t some kind of false story to flush us out?”

“Vegeta is certain that this Son Gokin is the real thing. I think they’ve met from the looks of it.” Turles explained.

Raditz shivered. “That girl from my mission. She’s the reason I got so banged up. She was working for the patrol. I heard bits and pieces of her conversation with Vegeta, but I was blacking in and out of it.”

“She beat you up…” Nappa stated. He had to wonder just how strong this Gokin was. “I know you’re a weakling, but how is she still alive if she came face to face with Vegeta?”

“I don’t know,” Raditz said. “I was sure that he would blast her after I passed out.”

“At least I’m not the only girl anymore,” Tarbelle said with glee. Maybe now her brother would stop being so focused on her being with Raditz and matching this new girl with someone else. She couldn’t wait for some girl talk.

“Yeah, but I can’t help but wonder who she really is. She had to have grown up on a different planet, with different rules,” Turles said, watching his cousin pout. “She wouldn’t have gotten the better of you if you trained more.”

“What’s the point? I’m never going to get as strong as the rest of you,” Raditz snapped.

Turles rolled his eyes. He wondered why Tarbelle was so interested in Raditz. He had to force himself to look away from the princess. She could do a lot better in his opinion. But unlike his cousin, Turles knew his place. “Anyway, the prince requests us to his side to speak more about going after this Son Gokin.”

“Going after?” Tarbelle asked, only to see the words public execution on the screen. “They’re just going to kill her?!” That seemed a little too extreme.

“They must have discovered her race and fell to fear. Her power level must be something if she’s been kept in maximum security,” Nappa commented as they pulled Raditz out of the hospital bed. The third class didn’t argue though as they walked back to their barracks. The moment the door opened, they found Broly sitting by himself on the couch.

“He should be back out in a second. I think he wanted to ponder a plan by himself for a moment,” the berserker explained just as Vegeta’s door slammed open. His look was serious, but there was some excitement leaking out. He wasn’t sure if he had ever seen a look like this on the prince’s face before.

“I believe that Turles has let you all in on the news concerning another female saiyan,” Vegeta stated, crossing his arms. He was still getting a chuckle out of all of this. Her scorn towards him being a saiyan was rich now. The prince received more than one nod, telling him that he could proceed with his plan. “I’ve come up with multiple ideas on how we can get her out of their holding cells. I do imagine that she’ll be a little hesitant about leaving with us.”

Tarbelle seemed confused. “How would you know that?”

“I fought with her on Prespen. That one has a need for justice. She may still be coming to terms with being saiyan,” Vegeta explained. “All she would know is about what those on the outside have told her about our kind. She has no saiyan pride.” He was determined to make her feel some ounce of pride. She would call him her prince just like the others did. “Now, I want you three to distract the guards.” He pointed at Turles, Raditz, and Nappa. “Broly and I will make the most commotion. Her cell has to be within block C.”

“Why there?” Tarbelle asked, wondering why Vegeta seemed so excited about all of this. There had to be some kind of dark motive.

“The patrol usually stores their high profile prisoners there. I have no doubt that that’s where she’s being held.” Vegeta stepped around the group. “Once she’s been returned to our kind, we shall have another powerful ally.”

“She’s strong then?” Broly asked.

“Very. She’s still weaker than me, but her drive is there. Now, let us move forward before those idiots destroy another of our kind,” the prince stated, forcing them all up and to their stations. Vegeta was smirking to himself as Tarbelle came up behind him. “You will stay here.”

“I know that. I’m just surprised that you’re doing this all for a girl,” Tarbelle stated. “If she’s as strong as you say, she could just free herself.”

“That woman wouldn’t dare. She may be too kind. That’s easily fixable,” Vegeta stated. “Besides, rubbing her face in all of this will be satisfying.” He noticed how confused his sister looked. “Gokin,” he cringed saying the name, “thought she could wound my pride. I won’t be letting her get away with such an injustice. She’ll bow to me soon enough.”

Tarbelle rolled her eyes. “Of course, this is about your ego.” She should have known better. Vegeta would never do anything out of the good of his heart…if he had one. She stomped away from him, planning to speak with Raditz while her brother was preoccupied. Turles stood in her way though. “Get out of my way!”

Turles didn’t move. “What do you really know about my cousin?” he asked.

“That’s none of your business. Go and find yourself something more constructive. If you want a proper mate, go look for one. Maybe this new girl will touch you,” she huffed.

Turles flinched before looking away. “Fine.” He was tired of these feelings. Why was he cursed to like such an ungrateful bitch? Sure, Tarbelle was pretty, but he didn’t know why she thought so lowly of him. Sending his feelings to her through those letters had been a bad idea. He sighed as he walked away. He would just need to dismiss these feelings. Tarbelle loved his cousin and was destined to be with Broly by the prince’s words. There was no way he was going to try anymore. Turles decided instead to go prepare for this mission. He just needed to get his mind off of everything.

Meanwhile, Raditz grinned as Tarbelle entered his room. He planned to have some fun. He didn’t know what kind of letters the princess had been talking about when she first came to him, but if she wanted him, who was he to refuse a princess? “Now how about I make you feel better?” Tarbelle giggled as he smirked.

* * *

 

Vegeta looked around the loading dock. His comrades had joined him, but Raditz was still missing. He growled. His sister wasn’t anywhere in sight. He could only imagine what they were doing. “Nappa, go back and watch my sister. The three of us should be enough.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Nappa left the group, leaving Vegeta alone with Broly and Turles. The latter of which seemed a bit depressed, not that any of the elites cared about such a thing.

Vegeta turned his attention back to the pods. “Let’s get going. We don’t have much time left.” They really were crashing the party. He could only imagine the face of his former adversary. Either she would be amused or annoyed with him. The prince found himself wanting to know which it would be. He got in his pod, sealing it shut before heading back into space. He could see others around him. The other two were following him just for this. His plan would have to be adjusted. He alone would have to go in and grab Gokin. He shivered. Why did that name bother him so much? Such an alien name should not be given to a saiyan. The prince thought over his actions and the blueprints once more. He knew exactly where he was going, but he wanted to be sure. Even as the pod hit the tough ground that covered the outside of the strange planet, he kept going through his plans.

Turles and Broly had already exited their pods when he stepped out onto the patrol’s base planet. What a boring place this was. Then again, this was the patrol. Turles never questioned his orders, it was a quality that Vegeta liked more than Raditz’s underhanded tactics. It was nice seeing a third class that knew his place and understood where he stood. Turles gave him a nod, telling him that he was ready for what was planned. Hell, if his sister had chosen Turles instead, Vegeta wouldn’t have been as hardnosed about the entire thing. At least Turles still trained.

“You two, stay on the perimeter. We’ll need a way to a ship.” The prince planned to steal one for their escape. “I’ll go fetch the maiden.” He almost burst into a fit of laughter at calling her that. She wasn’t going to be happy about how he planned to crash the party. She was really going to eat her words.

Vegeta snuck into the base with ease. The patrol were nothing but morons. He could tell they were all gathered in the square. It looked like hanging was the choice of execution. What an outdated way of killing someone. So boring. With someone like her, he expected a more…explosive performance. The prince stayed close to the wall, not keeping his guard up. No one was showing up. It was as if her room wasn’t even being guarded. He growled though when he reached her cell, only to find it empty. A snarl fell from his lips when he heard jeering outside. The prince forgot his plans as he dashed through a glass window. She was outside alright. Stuff was being pelted at her. He snarled once more, finding her almost falling over. He was sure that she had been drugged. There was no way they could take her down if she wasn’t. His rage grew as he shot forward, firing on those that surrounded a small stage she was on. He heard death, but didn’t even take it in. The prince blasted the executioner off of the stage, only to roar when he took in the sight of her. What had these bastards done? It looked as if someone had done something horrible to her…more than just the drugs. The final straw snapped inside of him as he sent out a powerful blast around him, clearing the ground of soldiers in one go.

Gokin stirred in her weakened state. She could only remember a few things. Needles poking her. A few soldiers laughing as they stripped her. They had been close to fulfilling her worst fear when they were caught by their superior officer. A tear fell from her eyes as she heard screams. Just where was she? It sounded like a warzone. She lifted her head, finding a familiar silhouette. “Vegeta?” The name left her lips without thinking. There was blood on him. He was ripping a soldier in half, a look of pure fury shown in his eyes. The prince was pissed off.

Vegeta found her staring up at him. She was shivering. They had stripped her down plenty for this. The prince walked over, still covered in blood. “It’s time to go.”

“Go?” She questioned, feeling dizzy. Her face fell against his chest from weakness.

Vegeta sighed, a ship was waiting. He could see the signal. “Back at base, we have the best doctors. You should be fine.” He walked her back, listening at the screams from those who had gotten in his way. He had left most alive, only so they could slowly bleed to death. He was still angry when he found the ship that those two had chosen. “Not bad.”

Broly looked down at the young woman. “She looks pretty banged up.”

Turles stared at her hair, the spiky appearance was familiar. He remembered back, going pale. “I know who she is.” Vegeta and Broly stared at him, expecting an answer. “Raditz never knew, but I did. His parents sent off one of their newborn a week before the planet was destroyed. My uncle made me swear to not say anything about her. He didn’t want anyone to know his plans, I guess.”

“So, she’s Raditz’s sister?” Broly stated. “I’m guessing that all of the good genes went to her then.” He had to admit that she was pretty, even if she was wounded.

Vegeta sat her down, looking her over. She was a third class then. It was a bit surprising. “Give me a name then. I want to know it.”

“Oh, I believe it was Kakara, sire.” Turles said.

Vegeta breathed easier knowing that he didn’t have to use that horrid name for her again. “Let this news stay between us. If Raditz doesn’t know it’s his sister, then we can follow Bardock’s last wish.” This was more for Kakara’s safety than anything. If Frieza found out that a child had been sent off before he got rid of Planet Vegeta, it would cause some confusion. The last thing he wanted that lizard to know was that he knew about the destruction. Bardock had to have figured it out and planned accordingly. It made sense, considering that all of his children and nephew had escaped the carnage.

Gokin shivered from the cold, only to feel something warm cover her. Her eyes shot open as she stared up, finding the prince looking down at her. “Where am I?” The ship was already in space.

“Leave us,” the prince ordered and the two saiyans obeyed. Vegeta smirked. “I believe that I just rescued you. Where’s my thanks, Kakara?”

“Kakara?” Gokin asked, listening to the name. It was odd. She was sure she only knew that name from her dreams. “Just what have you done!”

Vegeta chuckled. “I have done nothing. You were slated to be killed by the state, I only stepped in and stopped that from happening. There are few saiyans left.”

Gokin went pale. Now she remembered. She was saiyan. “Why would they try to kill me?” Her head was dizzy as she remembered the needles. She backed away, almost screaming at what had happened.

“Our kind tend to have a…reputation. Revealing yourself to one of them wasn’t in your best interest, Kakara.” It felt so much better to call her by a saiyan name. “Now, we will be returning to our base. The doctors will look you over. I don’t doubt that those drugs have messed with your mind.”

“Why…?” Gokin had too many questions.

“Why what?” the prince asked.

“You came after me…why?” the earth saiyan asked, feeling nauseous. Her stomach felt as if it was churning.

Vegeta grinned. “You could say it was out of the kindness of my heart.”

Finally, she laughed. “Bullshit. You have an agenda.” She looked over her body, then turned red. “If you think for one minute that I’m going to be some kind of breeding sow for you...”

Vegeta cackled. “You think…haha. No…no way. In what world would I settle on having a third class like you for a mate?” He was close to her. “You would have to be the only person left in the galaxy for that to happen.”

Gokin glared at him. “Good, like I would want to be stuck with your ugly mug.” She snapped as he got in her face, only for her to lose her stomach contents on his armor. “That’s what you get for getting so close!”

“You really are a vile woman!” Vegeta was hot as he stared down at her. “So ungrateful for anything that your prince does for you.”

She laughed. “My prince? Excuse me, but I refuse to call you that. More like arrogant jerk.” Gokin took in his look of scandal. “Respect is earned. I would think you would know that.”

Vegeta glared daggers at her. “So saving you means nothing. Good to know,” he snapped.

“I never asked for your help!” Gokin rolled her eyes, “Who would?”

The prince was absolutely livid. “I would watch what you say to me! I have all of the power here.”

“And just what are you going to do? You already told me that you wouldn’t touch me. There isn’t much more to fear from you.” She almost laughed, only to tense up as he grinned. There was something chilling about his stare.

“You forget that you’re my prisoner. That means no training for you, crappy food…” he began.

“I’m used to the crappy food out here. Space is just full of it.” Not training would make her go insane, but she was sure he would weaken on that point. “Earth has a lot better food.”

“I doubt that it’s better than our home planet. Nothing beats a steak from one of those bovines.” Vegeta sighed, remembering the past.

“You had cows?” she said, getting a shift in his gaze at her. “Earth has cattle, lots of them. We have buffalo too.”

The prince thought that over. “They really have real meat?” He was intrigued. “Just what do humans look like?” He found himself curious.

Gokin grinned. “I’ll tell you more if I get to keep training.” She pulled herself up, only to turn red as she covered herself. The earth saiyan was prepared to yell at him, only to find him looking at her face. He really wasn’t interested in looking at her like that. Relief filled her as she moved the blanket around. “I could really use some better clothes.”

“You said something about a gi. I don’t know about that, but our armor and jumpsuits cover a lot more than those crappy patrol things.” He stood, looking out the window. “We’ll be there soon. I bet you want to see it.”

Gokin tried to stand, only for him to walk over and steady her. She turned red, feeling embarrassed that this asshole was helping her. “You don’t need to pretend to be kind to me.”

“I could just let you fall, but what kind of royal would I be then?” he said.

“You would be you,” Gokin said, feeling warm as he smirked at her. It was strange. His personality was stern, but she had to admire the fact that he definitely knew himself. “What are the names of the others?” She figured that she should know who they were.

“The two you saw earlier were Broly and Turles. Broly is the taller of the two. Only one other female lives, my sister, Princess Tarbelle. Her guard is Nappa and the one you fought was Raditz,” Vegeta said, not really caring that much.

“I bet that last guy won’t be happy to see me,” Gokin said. “It wasn’t my fault. He was just too weak. I came out here to find a challenge.”

Vegeta listened to her words. “From that, I can gather that Earth became boring for you. You have to be the strongest there,” he said.

She looked back at him. “You could say that.” She looked up at him with a smile. “I guess I jumped up a little fast when I heard that there were strong fighters out here. The patrol wasn’t where I wanted to start, it just made a good stepping stone out here.” She looked over at him. They were about the same height. “That and I wanted a break from some drama.”

The prince listened as the ship docked. “Spare me the details. I hear enough of that daily.” He almost laughed. “Tarbelle just won’t listen to reason.” He wasn’t sure if he could trust her fully, but everyone already knew his hatred for the relationship. Kakara would know it soon enough. “My sister has taken to a male outside of her rank.”

“Is that bad? I know that there aren’t many of us left,” Gokin said, wondering what the prince was fully capable of.

“The male she has chosen has no prospects. You’ve already met him.” He chuckled as she cringed. “She’s already disabled in power. As a princess, I know she’s vulnerable. Any predator could tell her sweet words and she would melt for them.”

“She’s that gullible?” Gokin looked up at the prince, noticing the worry lines on his face. She found herself wanting to help. “It will work out. Eventually, she has to see that he’s a fraud.”

Vegeta turned his eyes back to her. “Let’s not focus on that, Kakara. You still need clothes.” He saw Broly and Turles walk back from the front. “Kakara, this is Turles here, and Broly.” He watched her reaction, wondering as she looked between the two with a gaze that seemed to be scrutinizing them.

“You have a lot of power, but it seems blocked off,” Gokin stated, looking at Broly. “Like you need more proper training to control it.” The large saiyan gaped at her as she turned to Turles. “It’s not bad, but it can be improved.”

Vegeta watched them leave in confusion. “Just what was that about?”

“Oh, I just sensed their ki… You don’t know what ki is, do you?” Gokin asked.

Vegeta shook his head. “If you explain it later, I’ll allow you dinner tonight.” This fighter was full of mysteries that he felt he needed to solve.

“I can tell you about the rest when I see them,” Gokin offered. She could use the test to clear her head more.

“What about me?” Vegeta asked, wondering what his ki was telling her.

The earth saiyan looked over at him. Both pairs of dark eyes met as she spoke. “I hate to admit it, but it’s pretty impressive. I’ve never met someone with as much power as you…or the potential to grow.” She turned red, looking away from him. “Usually, those who are older tend to stall in their power, but mine keeps growing…I feel as if yours is the same. There’s no limit…only a never reaching goal…endless challenges to prove yourself.”

The prince felt his mouth go dry. “I didn’t think you could be insightful.” Their eyes locked as he felt a little strange.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Gokin said with a giggle. “I should get some clothes.”

“Yeah, what color do you want for your jumpsuit?” He knew he would need to order one. “I only ask that you pick something that isn’t pink.” He already hated that his sister wore that color.

“Oh…I guess orange would be nice…or blue. Those were my gi colors back home,” Gokin said, walking out with him. She could feel eyes on her as she stepped onto the larger ship. She broke his gaze, looking over the rest. A small female was looking up at her. Gokin could already see the pink. “You must be Tarbelle, I’m Gokin.”

“It’s Princess Tarbelle,” the small saiyan snapped. She looked at her brother. “Where will she be staying?”

“You have a room off of your quarters that is empty.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “Kakara can stay there.”

“Kakara? I thought her name was Gokin,” Tarbelle sneered.

“I prefer referring to her with her saiyan name,” Vegeta stated.

“He can’t just do that. Tell him off,” the princess said.

“I don’t mind,” Gokin said. “Besides, nothing I can say is liking going to change Vegeta’s mind. He’s very stubborn.”

Tarbelle looked over at her brother. “Aren’t you going to punish her for not using your title?”

“I’m not using her earth name, so it’s to be expected,” the prince said, not looking at his sister. “Come, Kakara. Your new clothes should be here.” He had pushed in a few buttons, knowing the order would be there when they returned.

“Yeah, I think I need more than a blanket.” Gokin said. “You said something about a doctor too.”

“He’ll be waiting for you too when we get back,” he said, getting funny looks from the rest. This was odd, the prince was never this…caring.

Tarbelle looked over the stranger. She didn’t like this chick already. “You probably just need a few injections.”

Gokin froze in place. “You…You mean needles!” She backed away in fear. “No way…No one is poking me!”

Tarbelle rolled her eyes as Vegeta stepped forward with an amused look on his face. “So, you do have a weakness. Showing your cards too early could mean an easy defeat.”

Gokin’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t dare!” Her voice was icy, but the prince seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. “Vegeta, I’ll kill you if you even try!”

The prince grinned. “Now that I would like to see.” He teased her as she stared back at him. Just what had she gotten into now? Maybe she should have stayed on Earth after all.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late. We had no internet for almost a week, while changing around our house. Jo got Pika a kitten for Christmas, so that's been taking up some of our time.


	5. Chapter 5

Gokin looked around the room she had been given. The jumpsuit she had on now was orange and the armor didn’t feel too heavy. She was just glad that it covered her up a little bit more. Part of the hero wondered if that was Vegeta’s doing. The prince had left her be after the doctor had come. The strange alien had stared at her, causing her some discomfort, until the prince growled at him. It was odd. Vegeta was supposed to be the bad guy, but from what she had seen, that appeared to be wrong. There was a mask he wore in order to hide his emotions from everyone. He demanded respect and those around him listened without question. There was something to admire there. She fell against her bed, it was softer than the one at the patrol. Gokin felt like taking a long nap, but instead heard a knock on her door. She stood, feeling the effects of the pills she was on for the time being. Apparently, she had caught some kind of cold while at the patrol. She sighed, walking over to the door. The doctor wished to give her some kind of shot, but Vegeta talked the man out of it.

Gokin opened the door to find Tarbelle standing there. “Oh…sorry, I just wasn’t expecting anyone.”

The princess pushed herself inside the room and sat on the bed. “Now, now, I know you’re in need of some girl talk. Come sit with me and we can talk.” The small female looked back at the newcomer, who closed the door and came back to her bed. “So, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?”

Gokin shook her head. “No, I’ve never really been interested.”

Tarbelle’s jaw dropped. “Okay, then what are your interests?” She couldn’t believe it. A grown woman needed to be looking for love.

“Oh, just training and fighting. I like food, too,” Gokin said turning red. She really didn’t want to talk too much with the princess. There was just something about Tarbelle that didn’t sit well with her.

“Training? You like to train? That sounds so boring. If I want to listen to that I would talk to Vegeta about that,” the princess said, looking at her nails. “You could look into Broly. He’s a pretty strong male. I bet you would do well with him.”

“I’m just not interested in that sort of thing at the moment.” Gokin shook her head, thinking about being locked away by some man didn’t look appealing in the slightest.

“Girl, the clock is ticking. We are the last of our kind, eventually, we’ll have to have families,” Tarbelle stated. “Now if you go with Broly, I won’t be forced into mating with him by my brother. My heart is with Raditz and always will be.” She almost swooned.

“Why?” Gokin asked, earning her an annoyed look from the princess. “I just want to know how you know that he’s the one, that’s all. From the fight we had, I could tell that he doesn’t have much in mind for improving. He basically let Vegeta do most of the work.”

“Raditz doesn’t need to train. He could always do something besides being a warrior,” Tarbelle said.

“But we’re saiyan,” Gokin said. “From what I’ve learned about us, we’re a warrior race. Fighting is second nature. I couldn’t imagine not wanting to train. It gets the blood pumping.”

Tarbelle rolled her eyes. “You’ve just never been in love. I can tell just by looking at you that you’ve never felt the touch of a man. Raditz can do things that I know Broly can’t.”

“Things?” Gokin asked. “I still don’t understand. Isn’t sex just a way to make babies?”

“Kakara? Just how dense are you?” the princess said, getting frustrated.

“It’s Gokin.” The earth saiyan said, standing up. “I know you want to talk but I think I’m going to go train a bit.”

“It’s late and you want to train? How boring…I thought I would finally get a gal pal who was on my side. That brother of mine just can’t let me be happy. All he cares about is himself,” the princess snapped.

Gokin glared at Tarbelle. “Vegeta does care, if anyone seems selfish, I would say it’s you.” She felt the heated stare from the princess. “Just to be clear, I’m not your toy or puppet. There was no mandate for me to be your friend.” Just as the small princess appeared to be ready to shout at her, there was another knock at the door. Gokin sensed who it was and answered it without another thought. “Vegeta, what brings you here?”

Tarbelle glared at her brother. She didn’t expect him to be here. “Shouldn’t you be training?”

“Normally, I would be. But I figured that I should check on Kakara,” the prince answered.

“Its been good, but I was wondering if there was a place where I could meditate…I like doing it before I go to bed,” she said, getting a look from both siblings. “Oh, it strengthens my ki and relaxes me.”

Vegeta thought her words over. “If that is the case, why don’t you show me this ki thing?” He figured that he would benefit from learning more about this ki. Her words from earlier still echoed in his mind.

“I bet we could do that while training,” Gokin said, feeling a little excited. The two were now ignoring Tarbelle, leaving her alone in the room as they walked off. She was following him, even if they walked side by side. “Back on Earth, I trained by myself in the mountains a lot. It was a pretty calming place. It was a lot harder to work on it at the patrol cause I had to share my quarters and no one seemed to understand what I was doing.”

“No one there has vision,” Vegeta answered, putting in the code to the saiyans’ personal training room. The doors opened, and he waited to see her reaction. Kakara’s eyes lit up, almost as if she was child in a candy store. “It’s not much, but we make do.”

“Not much? There are fighters on Earth that could only dream of a set up like this.” Training bots surrounded her, weights hung tightly against the walls, there were even gravity settings beyond what the patrol could provide… “It’s no wonder that you’re strong…”

Vegeta chuckled. “Is that a compliment?” The prince found himself interested in her actions as she walked around the room.

“I’m afraid it is,” Gokin said, looking back at him. “I guess if I’m going to go over ki, it’s going to take over the rest of the night.”

The prince nodded. “Just explain it.” He watched as she grabbed a couple of mats from a storage closet. Just what kind of brawling did she have in mind? He was a little confused as he watched her sit in the middle of the mat while crossing her legs. “What are you doing?”

“Get in the same position.” She giggled. “Just trust me.” His look was wary, but she closed her eyes, focusing on the energy inside her body. Her mind went blank, letting her reach her hidden potential. Around her, she could feel his presence. Her body relaxed as her mind emptied. She entered a vine filled jungle. The vines were knotted together but began to come unbound, opening new doors as her power grew.

Vegeta watched, staring in awe as her body glowed. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “Just what did you do?”

Gokin smiled. “Close your eyes and relax your mind.” She watched him do what she asked. “Empty your head of all of your thoughts while searching for the bundle of energy inside of you. There sound be a quiet place, each person’s looks different. A unique place that is only you,” she explained, going quiet.

Vegeta followed her voice, which was almost hypnotic when listening to it in such a way. His senses grew around him, but he cleared his head. The energy inside of him was almost blinding. There was a mountain that he was climbing, gates appeared around him. Something told him to open them up and as he reached forward, the doors opened. His eyes opened as he gasped. His body tingled in a strange way. His power level had just increased. “How?”

The earth saiyan giggled. “That guarded area is your potential. It’s what’s stalling you.” He stood and she giggled once more. “Why don’t we move on to sensing others?”

“Yes. I would like to know how that works.” He was surprised when she moved closer. “Now, Kakara, I know I’m handsome but…”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s better to start off with ki being close,” Gokin answered. “Don’t be getting a big head.”

“I’m a prince,” Vegeta quipped, making her laugh. He was finding that he liked the sound. Her hands came up against his and he didn’t understand why he felt warm. “Now what?”

“Just see if you can feel me,” Gokin stated.

“Your hands are cold,” he teased. “A bit calloused as well.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant with your ki,” she scolded, giving him a mock glare. It was strange. Yesterday, she couldn’t stand him…but now she was finding his company pleasing. “See if you can find me.”

“Kind of hard not to with you touching me,” the prince quipped.

“Just listen to what I say. Let your mind relax as it did before,” Gokin said, watching as he closed his eyes. She hadn’t really noticed just how strong his jaw was. His eyebrows slanted downward, but not in a displeasing way.

Vegeta reached out with his mind, only to feel a warmth flow through his hands. He felt a bit confused as the power radiating from their connection seemed to fill the room. He opened his eyes, staring into hers as the two energy forces mingled. It was hard to figure out where his ki ended and hers began. Both forces were large in power, echoing the same sound in a way that almost fit together like a puzzle. The prince forgot to breathe as her full power finally separated out from his. He didn’t think souls had colors, but it was as if he had been blind. Now the room was full of color. Orange really did suit her; her very essence was blanketed in it. He couldn’t stop the purr that fell from his lips. His tail came free from around his waist, only to listen to her gasp, followed by a whine as her own tail grew back.

Gokin kept her eyes on him. Before, she only had an outline of him, but now she could see it for herself. His soul itself was interesting. Inside, she expected coal black…or violent red…but instead, insightful blue caught her eye. A secretive soul with a need for justice. That was the true man in front of her. “Your soul is interesting.”

“As is yours.” The prince decided to pull his hands back, causing everything to disappear. “So this is how you judge those in front of you.”

“I don’t know about judging. I can usually pinpoint the power the person has or even a location.” Gokin answered. “I can even lower my own if someone is looking for me or need to fit into a crowd without anyone noticing. I think it confuses those scouter things.”

Vegeta smirked. “Now that’s an interesting tidbit that you didn’t share.” He was now a lot more into this whole ki thing. “So, we will practice this after training every day. I want to have complete control as soon as possible.”

Gokin gave him a smile, only to frown. “Vegeta? Is Tarbelle supposed to be down the hall?”

The prince stared at her. “What do you mean?” He already knew what Kakara was hinting at. “You sense her with Raditz, don’t you?”

The earth saiyan sighed. “I believe so.” She looked at the clock. “It really is late…”

“Too late,” the prince snarled. “Of all of the irresponsible, deplorable things, she has to go and defile herself with that rogue!” His good mood had evaporated into thin air. The door to the training room crashed open as pure rage consumed him.

Gokin watched him from behind, noting just how somber his ki had changed. His emotions were taking hold in way she didn’t expect. This rage, she had felt it before. The direction of his anger wasn’t at the patrol or her…but at this Raditz fellow. She pitied the long haired saiyan, but not for long as she followed Vegeta with the hopes of calming the prince down. Not that she really blamed him for his anger, but the last thing she wanted was for that soul she had seen earlier to be tainted. Her heart almost burst at the thought. “Vegeta, calm down!”

He turned back to her with a snarl. “I’ll kill him!” He felt her arm latch on to his, forcing him to look at her. “Let go of me, Kakara!”

“First calm yourself! A proud warrior doesn’t allow anger to cloud his judgement,” she stated. “You pride yourself on your pride. Don’t through it away like your sister has.”

Vegeta tried to breathe, but it burned. He knew that he needed to calm down. Kakara was correct it seemed. “He should still pay.”

“He will, but use your presence instead of your power. Speak clearly with both of them and make them know that you won’t stand for their actions, but at the same time, remain regal,” Gokin said, feeling her tail come up and touch his.

Vegeta’s breath hitched at the feeling. He almost purred, his rage was melting away. “Are you admitting that I’m your prince?” He almost teased as they finally separated.

“Not by a long shot. But I know you hold yourself like that,” Gokin answered. She looked down, finally realizing her tail had returned. “When did that happen?”

“I think it happened during that ki training we shared,” the prince stated. “Come now, I must speak with my sister.” He wanted the back up. The fact that Kakara had thought to tell him of his sister’s lack of control meant that he could trust her. Nappa must have been slacking on the job.

Once they reached the door, Vegeta snarled as he heard the sounds coming from behind it. He was going to break down the door when Kakara grabbed his hand. The prince looked over at her, pulling together his resolve to face this betrayal like an adult. He grinned as he kicked the door open, finding Tarbelle on her knees. “Vegeta! What the hell?!”

“I could say the same, Sister. Just look at how vulgar you’ve become,” he said, keeping his cool. “To think that my sister has become a whore.”

Tarbelle jumped up, glaring at her brother. “How do you even know that this is vulgar? You wouldn’t have a vulgar bone in your body!”

“Your words contradict you.” He chuckled. “Even your speech has suffered from your choice of companion.” Vegeta found that this level of control was quite easy now that he calmed himself. In the past, this room would have turned to dust. “It appears that you need more lockdowns to keep you away from this rogue.” He circled them, noting that Raditz looked petrified. “I do not doubt that you’ve spent some time on your back, Sister. I do hope that it was worth it.”

“How did you even know that I was here? Are you checking my room? You have no life!” Tarbelle shouted.

“Actually, I sensed that you were down here. Your ki was a bit strange,” Gokin admitted, getting a blood thirsty stare from the princess.

“Why you little!” Tarbelle pounced, but was pushed back by one hand from her brother. “Let me at that wench!”

The earth saiyan watched the spectacle only to catch Vegeta glaring at his sister. “You wouldn’t last a second against her. Maybe that’s why you like someone like him. You’re both pathetic,” the prince said, before turning his attention to Kakara. “I think that’s enough excitement for one night. If you would, Kakara, please watch my sister’s ki as she leaves her room. I wouldn’t want her to make another mess of things as she has this night.”

Gokin felt relieved at Vegeta’s words. “I can do that. It’s not that hard. Pink ki just kind of sticks out.” She giggled as the prince grinned.

Tarbelle pouted as she was dragged back to her room by her brother. “Just what I needed, a nark.”

“Don’t listen to her words, Kakara. You did the right thing,” Vegeta stated.

“But I love him! Doesn’t that mean anything to either of you?!” Tarbelle cried.

“Why?” Gokin asked, getting an angry glare from the princess. “I asked you that earlier, but you never answered me. If you don’t have an answer, how can you be sure?”

“That’s rich coming from a virgin like you!” Tarbelle snapped as she slammed her door behind her loudly, leaving her brother and Gokin outside the door. Those idiots wouldn’t know love if it bit them in the ass. She remained sobbing next to the door, but didn’t hear movement. The princess thought to listen in.

“Don’t worry about her. She’s just over dramatic,” Vegeta huffed. “Should I walk you back to your room?”

“I think I can manage it. It really isn’t a long walk. But I do know that it just happens to be the only way out of this hall, so you must have planned this,” Gokin said with a laugh.

“Me, plan…never.” He feigned innocence. She gave him a look that screamed that she saw through him. “Just how much ki control do you really have?” This was such an interesting topic, but there was something else that was clouding his mind. Something his sister said before running off.

“I’ve been practicing since I was a child,” Gokin said. “I guess I could tell you the placement of every person on this ship if I wanted.”

“Interesting.” He grinned before turning red. “So…that last part…was that true?”

“What part?” Gokin asked, then noticed that he was red. “Oh…that…Umm...I…”

Vegeta looked away, feeling embarrassed about asking. “Forget I asked…” Her reaction was enough to tell him that she wasn’t as vulgar as he once thought. “That was rude of me to ask.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Gokin said. “I…I mean.” His hand found hers, causing her to blush. “But if you want to know, I…” His finger landed on her lips.

“It’s not my business,” the prince said. “It’s late, let me walk you back to your room.”

Tarbelle listened as they walked away together. She gaped as her anger grew. That hussy was after her brother. Gokin had a thing for her brother, she had to…and Vegeta appeared to be falling for it. The princess growled. Son Gokin… this Kakara, she wouldn’t have her brother if she couldn’t have Raditz. That was only going to happen over her dead body. If Gokin wanted a fight, she better be prepared for the war that was coming her way.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta was surprised when the morning came and he found that his sister was in the training room. Tarbelle never showed an interest in training before now…what changed? Behind her, were the rest, including Raditz. He expected Nappa and Brolly this early, but not the third classes. Kakara was the last to walk in, but it appeared that was due to her taking a shower, since her hair was down from being wet. The prince almost had to do a double take, she looked different with her hair down. It laid flat against her neck instead of sticking up. The group stared down the earth saiyan, since she had been ignoring them. Vegeta could tell that she was stretching before getting started.

Tarbelle’s eyes were narrowed. This hussy had showered, causing her scent to fill the room. The fact that Gokin’s tail had returned, meant that she was definitely spreading some kind of pheromone around. The princess caught Nappa’s eyes wandering a few times, before turning to Raditz. Her lover was staring as well, causing her to growl low in her throat to get his attention.

Gokin, hearing the growl, looked over to find that she was being watched. Her eyes scanned the room, making her feel subconscious. Sure, her body was more hidden, but the large bald one was staring at her like she was a freshly cooked feast. The earth saiyan sighed. So these saiyans weren’t any different. She glared back at them, showing that she had no interest in anyone’s advances. She was here to train. Nothing else was going to distract her from it…that was until Vegeta drew closer to her. “Just what do you want?” she snapped, feeling on edge. Last night was only just one night, they may have been on friendly terms, but that didn’t mean that she had to trust him completely. Gokin felt herself turn red, remembering that she had promised to train with him…as well as keeping an eye on Tarbelle’s activities.

Vegeta scowled at her attitude. “You know, if you keep up this attitude, I won’t hesitate to destroy you.” His voice was sharp enough to cut through steel. The prince felt the rest back away from him in fear. They all knew their place, as they should. Even his sister backed off…but Kakara remained in place. “You really don’t understand respect, do you?”

Gokin glared at him. “I’ve told you that respect is earned. Just because you're strong, doesn’t mean I have to respect you.”

“I’m your leader,” Vegeta snarled, getting heated.

The earth saiyan let out a giggle. “I never gave you that authority, now did I?” Gokin had to wonder where the kinder prince from the night before had gone. It appeared that something was up. She finally smiled. “Oh, I see how it is.” She laughed, getting some looks of horror from the rest who surrounded her.

Vegeta felt as if he was about to explode when he noticed a snark in her eyes. Just what was Kakara getting at? “To think that a lowly third class would dare to speak to me as if I were a beggar. I never thought I would see the day that such disregard would be done so blatantly.”

Gokin cocked her head to the side. “I didn’t catch any of that. Stop talking like you have a stick up your ass.” As he got angrier, she couldn’t stop her giggle. His temper was amusing. “You get hung up on some very silly things. I think a person’s place is the last thing any of us should be focused on.”

Tarbelle found herself grinning. It looked like she wouldn’t have to pull this bitch away from her brother after all. There was no way that Vegeta would fall for someone this bold and in his face. She could only imagine the kind of woman it would take to steal his brother’s heart. Gokin was nowhere as regal or submissive. “Then what should we be focused on?” the princess asked, wanting to urge their anger at each other.

“Training, of course,” Gokin said with a smile. “A person’s place means nothing if they can’t even fight to keep it. Hell, I know plenty of people who fight everyday to stay ahead.” The earth saiyan thought of Bulma. “It may not be with fists, but I was told to never let anyone walk all over me. A lady has to have a backbone, even when facing a threat greater than her own power.”

Vegeta heard those words, feeling his anger begin to fade. This would explain a lot. Kakara wasn’t one to submit…it was quite intriguing. The prince looked over his followers, finding Nappa looking her over. The prince prepared to growl, when he noticed that Broly was also getting an eye full. A snarl fell from his lips, causing his men to flinch as they stared back at him. “That’s an interesting philosophy, Kakara. But that doesn’t let you off the hook.” His anger was now for a different reason…one he was having trouble explaining to himself.

Gokin felt her hair spike back up, it was fully dry once more. Her eyes narrowed as she grinned. His ki told her everything. Vegeta wished to spar with her. On instinct, she moved into a fighting position. Eyes locked as the electricity from their first battle coursed through her. Something about the saiyan prince made her feel alive inside. “If you wish to fight, Vegeta, then by all means.”

The prince grinned back at her, feeling the fire staring back at him. “Now I see, you just wished to rile me up.” Vegeta watched as she closed her eyes, not looking at him. He knew exactly what she was doing. The prince followed suit, knowing he was getting strange looks from the others…but they disappeared from his consciousness, leaving only her. He found her ki, sensing how it planned to move. His chest stirred from excitement as other ki filled his mind. A variety of colors appeared in front of him. Pink…didn’t Kakara already say that would be Tarbelle? It was faint, but strangely, there was wasted potential there. To his left side, green, that would be Broly. The ki was large and bound together so violently, that Vegeta wasn’t sure if it could be unlocked. To his right, an older Ki stood out in brown, while Turles appeared to be purple, calm and always thinking…melancholy in a way. Finally, Raditz was yellow, not bright by any means, but stained. Each comrade was full of wasted potential… Kakara though, the strong orange faced him. This was a test of how well he took in everything from the night before. She did have a skill for teaching. His mind thought of something else for a split second, before dismissing the idea. Vegeta opened his eyes, ending the exercise. He could tell that the earth saiyan seemed confused by the abrupted end to their fight. Nothing had even happened yet. “As much as I wish to give you a good beatdown, there are other matters I must attend to.” The prince left the training room behind, leaving Kakara with the others as he went to find a place to get that stray thought out of his mind. She was a third class…they barely knew each other. He had no reason to have such a thought in the first place.

Meanwhile, Gokin frowned. She was really looking forward to a spar. Looking to the others, she could tell they were all looking at her. “What?”

“You must be really thick to think you can stand up to the prince without him retaliating,” Turles answered. “He won’t take this standing down.”

“Yeah, I expect him to be planning your demise as we speak,” Broly said, looking up at a clock. “It’s already past breakfast for most of us.” He eyed Raditz, who was pouting.

“You think he left to grab food?” Gokin said, thinking about her own appetite in the process. It didn’t seem like something that Vegeta would do. He was too much like her. Even if she was a glutton, Gokin still loved fighting more.

“My brother likes fighting too much,” Tarbelle said, confirming the earth saiyan’s thoughts. “He had to have remembered a meeting with Frieza.”

“That’s possible,” Turles said. “I think he would have said something about that though. Frieza’s decisions effect all of us.”

Gokin thought those words over. “I still don’t understand how he works for Frieza.” She could feel eyes on her, all questioning her words. “He’s hiding something. I can sense it.”

Tarbelle looked up at the earth saiyan. The young woman seemed to be deranged. “No, my brother just can’t stand up to Lord Frieza.” Just like before, this commoner forgot any titles of respect.

“No one can,” Nappa answered. “We were lucky that Lord Frieza took us in after our planet was destroyed.”

Gokin looked over them all once more. Something about this didn’t seem right. The fire in the prince’s eyes…the need for justice that she found in his soul… “Are you trying to say that Vegeta fears Frieza?” The others looked away from her, telling her just what they thought about the entire situation. “You all believe that.” Earth’s hero was shocked. Fear was not something she saw within Vegeta’s eyes, at least concerning the frost demon. Before she could say anything else, a voice called out through speakers she didn’t know existed. She could only believe that the voice belonged to the demon himself. It was calling all fighters to the main hall. She didn’t know what this meant, but her fellow saiyans sighed. Each of them looked dejected. “What is it?”

“He wants us to spar against the other teams in his army,” Tarbelle sighed. “Like I could ever fight again.” The princess looked desperate for a way out.

“Can I take your place?” Gokin asked, feeling excited. It would be fun to fight with new people.”

“They usually only pick two from each team. The first fight is one on one, until you reach the final fight. Then it’s where you need to work as a team,” Broly answered. “Good luck doing that with Prince Vegeta. We rarely make it that far, mainly cause both team members have to make it to the final, and then work together against the winning team. The prince prefers to work alone, so teamwork isn’t his forte.”

Gokin wasn’t paying attention. “I really hope that it’s fun! I loved fighting in tournaments on Earth.” She ran out of the room before anyone could stop her. Just outside of their quarters, she found the prince. Vegeta was pacing, he seemed lost in thought.

Vegeta didn’t have enough time to sort his thoughts when the announcement was made. He was thinking over who the other saiyan would be when Kakara appeared before him. “You wish to enter?” It really wasn’t a question. He could tell that she was ready for anything from the look in her eyes. The prince felt a chill go down his spine before grinning. “The others can remain here. Come with me.”

Earth’s hero didn’t think much about entire thing, even after seeing all of the aliens around her. She was just eager to get the ball rolling. It wasn’t until she noticed the look she was receiving that she realized what they were looking at. Gokin knew where their eyes were. She felt angry, looking over at the prince, only to find Vegeta staring down at her, but unlike the others, his eyes were on her face. It was odd. The prince seemed to be the only one who looked her in the eye. He grinned at her, telling her that he knew she was angry at the stares. Gokin knew now that she was free to kick their asses. Everyone here was going to fight. If she wanted to get their eyes away from her body, she was going to have to break them. The hunt was now on.

Frieza chuckled as he came out. The frost demon looked over the crowd with a grin. There were about five teams here. Jeice had come with Burter, while the other groups seemed to be random…but one caught his eye. Frieza was informed of another saiyan, but he had no idea that it was female. Odd that the medical staff left out that detail. She stepped forward with Vegeta…of course, the saiyan prince wanted in on the fight. Never did he see any other combo of saiyans on the field. Vegeta was always in on these fights. He sighed, this girl was in for a world of disappointment. “Like always, these fights will be broadcasted for the ship’s entertainment, but this one will be different. This will be a battle royal between teams. If one team member falls, you fail and are out.” The frost demon said, earning cheers.

Vegeta looked over at Kakara. The two gave each other a nod. He wouldn’t put up with any weakness. The earth saiyan would have to pull her weight. There was no time to come up with a strategy before the fighting began. The two were quickly separated and Vegeta knew he would just have to trust Kakara to hold her own. She was strong, but this wasn’t an earth fight. The prince wasn’t sure just what rules earthlings followed. Flying up, he shot down one member of group one, sending them out with ease. Strangely enough, he looked over, Kakara had done the same. The prince dove through the sky, punching a man who was directly behind her, a dent in the floor was made from the soldier’s fallen body. Kakara’s leg came within inches of Vegeta’s face, kicking Jeice in the head. The prince smirked as he grabbed Burter’s leg, twisting it quickly, only for Jeice to come in and punch him in the gut. It was then that Vegeta realized that the only two groups still in the fight were the saiyans and Ginyus. He growled at the two, only to smirk. He put his hands together into a galic gun. The two Ginyu’s smirked at him, telling him that they were planning to take him out before the blast was made. Just as they reached the prince though, a blast came from under them, causing the two to hit the ceiling.

Burter shook his head, pulling Jeice away from the ceiling. The two were hot as the female saiyan joined the prince. “We can out speed them,” Burter said with a grin.

“Then let’s do it,” Jeice said back, assured of their victory. Everyone knew that Vegeta didn’t play well with others, just as Burter lunged forward, the red alien watched. He didn’t have to move at all. She would be taken care of.

Vegeta looked over at Kakara, feeling a buzzing in his chest. Electricity crackled under his fingertips as he grabbed her hands, whirling her body around just in time for her feet to kick the oncoming Burter in the face. He said nothing as she smirked at the Ginyu. The prince planned to watch her, only to sense someone behind him at the last second. Jeice appeared, looking angry. The red skinned alien kicked the prince in the ribs, before slamming his arm down on the prince’s back. Vegeta coughed up blood, but kept his ground, he felt someone appear behind his back. Kakara’s ki answered his. The warmth returned. It looked like her armor had busted from an attack from Burter. The two saiyans didn’t say anything, he felt her ki reaching out to his own. It was strange, but he felt a growing power between them. The prince thought to do the same, feeling the amount of energy collecting behind them. Scouters were breaking around them as Jeice and Burter dove forward, each planning to attack one saiyan.

“Galic GUN!”

“KamehameHA!”

Both saiyan’s shouted, using the shared energy from behind them. Two long separate, but unifying beams of energy shot out. The two of them could feel their backs pressed against each other, electricity caused each nerve of Gokin’s to tingle as they landed on the floor, both beams had ceased to exist, but they remained in place. Burter was knocked out, as was Jeice, leaving them victorious. Vegeta turned around to face her quickly, as did she. His eyes…dark, but daring, were drawing her in. Her fears faded from memory. Unlike the others, Vegeta’s eyes never shifted.

The prince felt paralyzed by her gaze, but didn’t feel ashamed by it. This was the first time he could say that he won this kind of thing. The others usually fell early on. “Was that enough of a fight for you?” He almost laughed as she narrowed her eyes, telling him that she wanted more. His earlier idea began to float through his head once more. Vegeta pushed the idea away once more. He barely knew this woman. Sure, there were similarities now, but sooner or later, Kakara would be like every other woman he knew. “I take it that you’ll be expecting a spar later.”

Gokin finally smiled. “I was expecting one this morning, but this will do for now.” His face left hers, but turned to look back at Frieza. The earth saiyan noticed the looks shared between the two and wondered if there was something more going on. The prince didn’t say a word, telling her that Vegeta was hiding something. She didn’t think as she grabbed his hand, causing the frost demon to speak.

“Oh?” Frieza looked amused. “Has our prince found his mate?”

Vegeta growled, while Gokin snapped her hand away from his. She looked up at him and then away once more. That wasn’t what was happening. They were just…what were they? Acquaintances? Sparing partners? Maybe friends? Her thoughts stopped though as Vegeta answered. “She is a third class saiyan and I’m a prince. She can never be my mate,” he answered clearly. Gokin felt as if she had been stung. Did he really think this lowly of her? Not that she wanted to mate either, but to be so harsh was just infuriating.

“Besides, who would want to mate with an arrogant jerk like him?” Gokin said, feeling his angry gaze fall back on her. “What? You’re an egotistic, rude, cocky bastard.”

“You’re calling me a Bastard! At least I know where I came from!” Vegeta snapped back at her.

“If I wasn’t dumped on some strange planet, then I would know! Don’t blame me! I was a baby, you idiot!” Gokin got in his face, feeling beyond enraged.

Vegeta smirked internally, this was good. Just what he needed to get those thoughts out of his mind. “You dare to call me an idiot? You have no idea where your place really is!” The prince growled. “If you are after more than friendship from me, then you’re out of luck. Like a vile woman like you could even measure up.” His face stung as he was smacked hard across the face. Vegeta felt the spot, knowing that the place was inflamed.

Gokin snarled. “Prince? Don’t make me laugh! If anyone is vile here, it’s you!” The earth saiyan turned her back to Vegeta, not saying anything else to him. She refused to. If he wanted to make a fool of her, then he had won that round. There was no way in all of existence that she would even dare to get close to him ever again. Part of her thought that maybe they could be friends, but now…she wanted nothing more to do with him.

As she opened the door to their quarters, Gokin was shocked to find Tarbelle waiting for her with a smile. “See, Gokin…I told you he’s a monster.” The third class felt as if she wanted to cry. “Now, why don’t we go talk about how much of an asshole my brother is?” The third class didn’t know what to say, she figured that the princess had to hate her, but as she sensed Vegeta behind her, she didn’t argue.

The prince followed after the two, planning to give Kakara a bigger piece of his mind…that was until the door was slammed in his face. Vegeta growled, knocking on it more than once. They still had a spar. He expected Kakara to jump for the chance to fight, but instead, his sister told him to leave them alone for now. Vegeta growled, but stayed in place.

Inside, Gokin sat on her bed, looking back at Tarbelle. The princess said nothing. The earth saiyan sighed. “And this is why I don’t want anything to do with men. They’re all the same, each and every one.”

The princess sighed. “Raditz isn’t like that…”

“You say that, but you know it’s true. They all want the same thing from all of us.” Gokin stood, opening the door, shocking Tarbelle as Vegeta stared down the third class. “If I’m so vile, why don’t you leave? Looking at a peasant like me…dealing with a peasant like me must be torture for such an important royal like yourself.”

“Kakara…” Vegeta stared, planning to dig into her, when she cut him off.

“It’s Gokin. If you can’t call me by my name, then I have nothing more to say to you.” Her eyes were stern as she closed the door in his face.

Vegeta stood there with his mouth open for a good couple of seconds before realizing that she wasn’t going to budge. He grumbled to himself before walking away. Who needed Kakara anyway? She was just a third class. Nothing more...

Broly and Nappa caught the prince’s return. They were all smiles until they noticed his scowl. Why was Vegeta mad? He won the fight. Sure, they turned everything off after the battle, while Tarbelle kept watching, but that shouldn’t have changed the outcome…did it? “Training room. Now!” Raditz and Turles looked at each other in horror as they were all dragged in. Something had pissed off the prince of all saiyans and it looked like no one was going to be shown any mercy.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he passed Kakara in the hallway. It had been over a week since they argued, and she refused to speak with him. Every time he walked by her, the prince made an attempt, but the earth saiyan refused him. Today would be no different. “I’m in the need of a sparring partner.” He crossed his arms, thinking that would be enough to get her to go with him, but just like before, she didn’t even turn to face him. His face turned red from anger. “You will spar with me!”

Gokin felt his hand on her shoulder, only to shrug him off. She refused to be made a fool of. Vegeta could find himself another sparring partner. Since she was below him, it wouldn’t be that hard for him to find one. Gokin was about to walk away, when he spoke again.

“If you want to be like this, then I’ll bar you from training all together.” The prince snarled, only to smirk as she turned to face him. He waited for it, the return of his most valued training partner was just within reach. The others were just too…boring. He knew their movements. Some were stuck in old ways that could never keep him entertained…Kakara though…the things she could do… Vegeta felt strange as his jumpsuit felt more snug than usual.

Gokin opened her mouth, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but closed it when she saw his smirk. She glared at him, before turning her back on him. She wasn’t going to allow him to think he had any control over her.

Vegeta frowned. He was sure that taking away her training would give him more than a glare. The prince didn’t think as she followed her down the hall. If she didn’t want to talk, he would make her. Vegeta watched her enter a common dining area they shared. His sister was waiting for Kakara. Tarbelle looked around like she was waiting to be entertained, next to his sister was that oaf, Raditz. The third class male looked bored. Not that such things mattered now. Vegeta walked up to Kakara while she had the door to the fridge opened. “I didn’t say you could eat here either.” He snapped, waiting for her to slug him across the face. He wanted her to attack him.

Gokin felt aggravated. Did he want her to hurt him? Vegeta’s eyes were telling her many things as she looked up at him. He wanted a response from her. The prince was desperate for her attention. Instead, her eyes narrowed as she closed the door to the fridge. Her stomach growled loudly as she attempted to push by Vegeta. There was a commissary here, like there was at the patrol, even if the food left plenty to be desired.

The prince didn’t allow her to leave though. Vegeta grabbed her arm, he would force her to speak to him. “How does it feel being a lowly third class?” He pushed, wanting her to snap.

Tarbelle had grabbed some salty snacks and was stuffing her face. With Vegeta so focused on Gokin, it gave her a lot of freedom…as well as free entertainment. Her brother thought he was so smart, and always knew that he would fail when it came to understanding the fairer sex. The princess only giggled as Gokin finally, smacked her brother across the face. Now this would be good. But to her surprise, Vegeta didn’t snarl in anger…instead, he appeared excited about it.

Gokin stared back at the prince. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but knew she acted a bit rash in slapping him, but the grin he gave her sent butterflies to her stomach. This was all just too odd. Vegeta really did want a fight. Her anger ebbed for a slight second and her mouth opened to say something. It was as if he was on the edge of his seat before she pouted her lips at him, remembering that he was being an asshole. Gokin’s eyes narrowed before she ran off to her room.

Vegeta growled, turning his eyes to the two who were watching him. Raditz looked fearful. The third class knew exactly why the others weren’t around. Vegeta had pulled them off to train when he didn’t get his way with Gokin. Raditz looked for a means to escape, even looking down at the princess. Tarbelle just looked too amused by her brother’s failure. “Training now!”

Tarbelle giggled. “You just don’t understand women, Brother.” She stood, putting away her snack. If she kept eating like this, she would get fat. “Have you tried anything remotely romantic?”

Vegeta turned his eyes on sister. “Romantic? Where did you get an idea like that?” He felt annoyed. “She’s my training partner.”

“She won’t be if you keep disrespecting her. At this point, you might as well call her ugly.” The princess said with a smile. “That would just piss her off more though.”

Vegeta pondered that. “I didn’t think of that.” He turned to go after Kakara.

“No!” Tarbelle shouted after him, only to sigh. “He’s such an idiot.” She jumped up, following her brother down the hall. Seriously…did Vegeta not know anything? Her brother was acting like a child. The princess just didn’t understand where Vegeta got the idea that this was the way to woo a woman. Tarbelle followed the two of them, finding them just outside of Gokin’s room. She shook her head as her brother spoke.

“You’re truly ugly, you know that. I can’t imagine any man would want to touch a hag like you.” Vegeta smirked, waiting to get punched. But to his surprise, Gokin’s eyes softened as she finally spoke. Only a whisper came out, but it sent a chill down his spine.

“If I’m such an eyesore, let me go.” Gokin’s heart hurt. His earlier comments were easily deflected, but this one stung. She couldn’t control her face as sadness crept in. This was weakness. The prince had dug into her day after day and the strong walls she put up were starting to crumble. She turned away from him, feeling as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch her crying.

Vegeta felt a knot in his chest. He thought to look at her ki, but found it distant. Before where it was so open to him, now it was fading away. She looked…felt so, distant. He reached out, desperately wanting to feel her life force mingle with his own, but was pushed away roughly. The prince felt lost for words. “I can’t.”

“Why not?!” Gokin sobbed, not making it inside. She only collapsed against the door. “If I’m so repulsive, you have no reason to put up with me.” Her thoughts went back to home. She often felt that way when the girls watched her eat. Was she really this disgusting?

The prince felt a burning sensation in his chest as he pulled her face up to look at his. Her dark eyes…once full of so much life and determination…they were dead. Vegeta opened her mouth, but she beat him to it.

“Don’t touch me…If I’m so vile.” She flinched. Gokin knew he was judging her. “Prince Vegeta, just leave me.”

Vegeta froze in place. As much as he wanted to hear her say his title, this felt so wrong. “Kakara…” The prince looked into her eyes as she tried to look away. The reflection staring back at him of himself, caused his stomach to lurch. In that moment, he saw Frieza reflected back at him. A man focused on nothing but power, death, and suffering.

Gokin noticed him flinch. His eyes changed, something cold remained there. The prince seemed to be fighting with himself about something. In those eyes, she saw an emotion she was so sure that Vegeta didn’t have…fear. The prince was fighting with himself. Was it Vegeta’s natural response to push anyone close to him away? “Vegeta?” She was still depressed about the ugly remark. The prince said nothing, looking lost in difficult thought. Gokin didn’t know what possessed her to reached forward and grab his face, but she did. “Vegeta.”

The prince’s mind raced, but stopped the moment she touched his skin. Those dark eyes were full of questions. Questions, he knew he couldn’t answer. This was his burden to bare, but the longer he looked at her, the more his mind untangled itself. A single word left his lips, not realizing just how close they are. “Beautiful.” It was only a whisper, but it was enough to make her smile…an expression that he sorely missed.

Gokin felt warm. “Did you really say all of that to get under my skin?” His actions seemed comical now. The third class was surprised just how strong his jaw really was. “How do you workout your face?” She felt confused.

Vegeta looked at her, feeling puzzled. “What do you mean?” He was still crouched down in front of her, while she remained on the floor, meaning she was staring up at him. His question was forgotten as her soft fingers slid down to his neck. Was all of her skin so soft? The prince found himself leaning down as she leaned up.

“So, whatcha doing?” Tarbelle giggled as Vegeta fell backward from shock, and Gokin turned bright red. She still didn’t understand how her brother’s idiocy had worked out. Seriously, how could they just change their minds by staring at each other? Raditz didn’t like staring, he liked actions…just as she did. She sighed, feeling a bit annoyed with her chosen warrior. He was supposed to follow her, but didn’t.

Gokin looked back to Vegeta, who looked beyond mortified for some reason…that was until she remembered what they almost did. His lips, she had wanted to feel those against her own. Did that mean that they would have kissed? The earth saiyan felt fearful of what could become of that. “Tarbelle…we didn’t see you.”

“What kind of sneak attack was that?!” The prince was a mix of annoyed and impressed. His sister never displayed any kind of skill that could be used for fighting.

The princess grumbled under her breath as the two stood. She wasn’t in the mood for twenty questions. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

“It’s the middle of the day.” Gokin said, as the princess ran off without saying anything else. She wondered what secrets Tarbelle had, but said nothing more on the subject as Vegeta sighed.

“She’s wasting her potential again.” The prince looked at his companion. His heart picked up a bit at her smile. “Look…you’re not…you.” Her finger landed on his lips, silencing him.

“I think I got it.” Gokin said, knowing just how difficult it was for him to say those things. Vegeta wasn’t the apologizing type. “I think I could go for a spar though.” The prince seemed to lighten up as they left the hall in search of the training room. They got stared at as they walked by Nappa and Broly. Both looked terrified of being forced to train with Vegeta. Gokin didn’t know why they thought it was horrible. She only remained close to Vegeta. They noticed Turles standing inside, it looked like he had just finished up training. The third class didn’t say much as he glanced at the two of them. “You seem down.” Gokin said, making Turles jump.

Vegeta wondered just what Turles was hiding. He was sure most of them weren’t training every day. But maybe he was wrong. “Speak.” He wanted to know if there was any discourse among them.

Turles was red. “It’s nothing, My Prince. I have a mission coming up and I can’t be weak.” That answer would have worked in the past, but the look he was given, told him that wasn’t enough. “Don’t worry about my own demons. I can deal with them on my own.”

Vegeta grinned. “Spoken like a warrior.” He let Turles pass, leaving him alone with Kakara once more.

“Should we maybe try and talk to him?” Gokin said, looking back at the prince.

“What would that do besides bring up pain and misery?” The prince answered, looking to turn on the gravity settings.

Gokin thought over his words before speaking again. “What is it that causes you pain, Vegeta?” Earlier, she knew she was at the surface of a big revelation. His body stiffened. “If it’s that hard, I can tell you more about me.” She felt his gaze turn to her. It looked like the prince was interested. “On Earth…women tend to stay on the sidelines. It’s expected for someone like me to be married…maybe even with kids at this point.” She answered, while looking downward. “I…I watched friends of mine fall for this. Going after men in the pursuit of a relationship as they called it…but I saw it for what it really was. A cage. A suffocating lock box that surrounds you till you can’t breathe.”

Vegeta listened, he wasn’t expecting this to be her weakness. “What does a cage mean for you?” He asked, watching her tremble at his question. The prince knew that a simple cell wasn’t what she was referring to.

“A boring life. One stuck with the walls of a house…serving a husband who got to enjoy the pleasures of life, while I’m still locked away inside looking after a mountain of chores and children.” Gokin said, trying to remember how to breathe. “Men look at me…my body…and they desire things I can’t give them. I don’t fear them, but the fact that all of them wish to lock me away like that is enough to keep the fear forever present in my mind. No training…cooking and cleaning the same house over and over again…giving up my free time…having to touch someone’s feet.” She cringed at the thought.

Vegeta walked forward, grabbing her shoulders as he noticed that she was turning blue in the face. He shook her, trying to get Kakara to stop thinking about her personal fear. “That won’t happen.” He snarled. The prince felt angry. Sure, there were saiyan females who liked the lifestyle…it would fit well for his sister, but most remained fighters.

“How do you know?!” Gokin felt herself shake as his eyes bore into hers.

“Cause I won’t let it.” The prince stated. “You’re a saiyan woman. You belong on a battlefield.” Vegeta’s right hand moved up to cup her chin without him realizing it. “Your hair blowing due to a bomb sending out debris. Fire surrounding you as you take out an enemy.” His voice grew softer as he spoke. “Sparring endlessly with me, growing stronger…that’s who you are…”

Gokin felt her heart beat faster. “Things would change…”

“No, they wouldn’t. You’re perfect the way you are.” He grinned. “I was trying to get you to punch me all morning.”

The earth saiyan felt surprised. “You wanted to fight with me?”

“Of course! No one else can match my power. Those who submit are useless to me.” He answered. “I have no need for a mate, a comrade on the battlefield, who knows what she’s doing is rare.”

Gokin watched his eyes, noting how they never wavered. “You always look me in the eye. Why?” Not that she was complaining. The fact that Vegeta always focused in on her face was a nice change of pace for her.

“Where else would I look?” The prince said clearly, not noticing how close they were. “I…” His face turned red as he felt something against his tail. A purr fell from his lips as both tails rubbed against each other. Her face was completely red now, while a lovely smell filled the room around them. Vegeta let out a soft growl, staring down at her as the pressure grew. Kakara let out a whimper before she moaned. The sound was like heaven to the prince’s ears as he leaned down, tasting her lips against his own. The heavenly smell grew as his tail puffed up, releasing his own musk.

Gokin’s soft lips moved against the hard ones of the prince. Her hands came up, touching him through his jumpsuit. He was like a statue, strong and solid. She purred, kissing him harder as he pulled her in closer. Something rubbed against her leg down below, causing her to moan. Warmth was building up inside of her as she gasped. His lips moved to her neck, licking at the junction he found there. “Ve…Vegeta…” He growled in response as she purred from his touch. Gokin suddenly felt cold, but he only pushed her against the wall of the training room. His tail firmly wrapped around her waist as he rubbed himself against her ass. Gokin moaned. Wrapping her own tail around his waist and rocking back against him. Her face tilted around just enough so they could kiss. Wetness pooled between her legs as she growled. The prince smelled so unbelievably good.

Vegeta snarled a bit, pulling free of her lips and nipping at her ear. “Does this feel like a cage?” He felt cocky as she moaned. The prince’s hands trailed down her form, he hadn’t really paid too much attention to it before. A slender but muscular form molded under his hands, causing the prince to curse himself for not paying attention to her sooner. Vegeta leaned back in, kissing her as he thrust up against her a few more times. He wanted her and that marvelous scent as close as possible.

The door to the training room opened, allowing the mixture of smells to exit out the front. The two large males snarled, only to freeze in place as they took in the second scent that was accompanying the first. Sure, such a lovely smell should be fought over, but the dominance of the second told them that this was a battle that neither of them could win. “What’s going on in here?” Raditz asked, looking up at Nappa and Broly. He covered his nose, noticing just how foul it was. How was anyone turned on by Gokin’s scent. All it did was burn his nose. Meanwhile, his eyes caught who was rubbing against her. Now this was shocking. Raditz didn’t think the uptight prince would be going after the third class female like this. Tarbelle would find this information interesting.

Vegeta snarled as he caught the scent of visitors. His pupils were narrow as he growled low in his throat. He kept her behind him as his tail fluffed out in response to the other suitors. The prince felt like gloating, those fools were backing away from him, telling him that no one wished to challenge his claim. Kakara made no movement behind him. This was good, she was willing to be claimed by him. He almost chuckled at the fear in his rivals’ eyes. Both of them backed away from him in terror. The heavenly scent that wafted through the air was enough to keep him on edge.

“Prince Vegeta…calm down.” Nappa said slowly. The last thing he wanted was to get in the way of a territorial male. Kakara had to have gone into heat, leaking pheromones into the air. The older saiyan didn’t expect Vegeta to fall under a spell like this, but the prince was completely taken in. Then again, Kakara was usually around Vegeta. There had to be a bond forming. “No one’s taking Kakara away from you.” He said.

Vegeta didn’t relax though. “You don’t get to use that name.” His voice was sharp. “I alone get the pleasure of using her saiyan name.” His possessiveness grew.

Broly rolled his eyes. “Just let them go at it. They’ll be fine once her heat is gone.”

“And leave the prince with regret?” Nappa argued.

“She’s the last female of our kind that he’s not related to, I think regrets are the furthest from his mind right now.” Broly answered, looking around for a way out when he noticed that the gravity switch was next to him. He moved quickly, forcing the gravity upwards, causing all who didn’t expect it to the floor. Emergency shut offs quickly disengaged the gravity, but it appeared to be enough to clear everyone’s heads.

Vegeta looked around him. Just where was he? The prince looked back, finding Kakara getting to her feet, she looked just as confused as he felt. Her lips were full. Just what was she doing to get them so swelled? The prince was about to ask, when she turned red. The memory surfaced… He growled. “So, that’s your game. You planned to seduce me.”

Gokin’s eyes narrowed. “Like I would want to seduce an asshole like you. If anything, you were the one digging into me!”

Vegeta snarled, “If you didn’t like it, then why did you keep doing it?!”

“Since you pushed me against the wall, I had no choice!” Gokin answered with a growl of her own.

The prince glared at her. “You’re insinuating that I, a prince, would want a third-class woman like you. Now that’s laughable.” Vegeta crossed his arms, feeling frustrated. Down south his body felt tight and things were stinging a bit. Arousal like this was nothing but a distraction.

Gokin couldn’t hold back. She punched him in the face, sending him flying back into a wall. “I’m going back home. Like you could ever be a prince.” Gokin snapped, storming out of the room and injuring his pride.

Vegeta pulled himself up, his eyes dark as he rushed after her. Who did she think she was? No one tarnished his pride and got away with it. The prince followed her out of the room and down the hall. He caught up with her as she was about to leave their quarters. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

“I already told you! I’m going back home.” Gokin growled as Tarbelle walked into the living quarters. She looked between her brother and the earth saiyan, wondering what they were arguing about now. The princess thought to get a snack, but thought against it as her brother dug into Gokin again.

“Our planet is gone. You have no home!” Vegeta shouted.

“That wasn’t my home to begin with!” Gokin snapped.

The prince’s rage grew. “So, you have no regard for your dead. How pitiful.”

“The planet was destroyed. If they hadn’t been so power hungry, it would never have happened!” The earth saiyan shouted, only this time, she noticed that the prince flinched. He didn’t show it on the outside, but clearly, she could see it in his eyes. “There’s nothing to say about a group that brought so much hate upon themselves. Karma is a bitch.” She said, opening the door and leaving him. But as she planned to leave, she was barred from entering the loading docks. It appeared that going home was going to be impossible for a while. She sighed. “Just what I feared…this place is just another cage.”

Back in the saiyan quarters, Tarbelle looked up at her brother, noting that his expression was cold. She knew to stay out of his way, but couldn’t help but agree with what Gokin had to say. From where she stood…their people had chosen this path. “The universe is cruel, brother. Gokin has a point.” Vegeta said nothing. A rarity to be sure. The princess barely believed it when he turned his back to her and went back to his quarters without a word. That was odd. Very odd.

Tarbelle remained in the open room, watching even after Gokin had returned. The third class looked depressed, not saying anything as she disappeared down the hall. The princess knew it was late. Even Raditz would be asleep at this time. She sighed, she could go surprise him. Just as she planned to walk down the hall, the front door opened. Turles was covered in blood. It looked like he got into a spar that he couldn’t handle. Tarbelle walked forward, noticing how he was stumbling around. Alcohol was on his breath as she led him to the couch. “Now, princess, bothering with a third class? I thought that was beneath you.” He laughed as he leaned into the couch.

The princess narrowed her eyes. “My lover is a third class.” She almost snapped as he chuckled. “What’s so funny?!”

“So much for a proud princess.” Turles said, slurring his words. He was dizzy from the alcohol. He didn’t normally drink, but his need for it had grown in the last month. “You’ll take anything.”

Tarbelle growled, ready to smack him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of his lap. “Unhand…” Her voice went quiet as he stared back at her. His eyes…there was something feral there. She didn’t think she was giving off a scent. “Turles this isn’t…” She began as he leaned into her neck.

“Your beautiful, so beautiful that I can barely find the words to describe such a thing.” He laughed. “I did once, but just how foul that turned out. Right?” Turles said as she looked at him in confusion. “Pretty words mean nothing, I already knew that when I sent that out. My cousin must have charms I’ll never understand.”

Tarbelle felt confused. What was he even talking about? It was best for her to be calm about this. “Turles…” She reached forward, but he flinched like he had been burned. “I love Raditz, I know that I’m desirable…”

“Don’t waste your time, Princess.” Turles laughed. “You really don’t know how hard it is…loving someone as dense as you. Pinning away for your touch and watching you give yourself away to another…you have no idea what real pain is.” He stood, causing her back to hit the floor. He turned red, “Even this way, you tempt me. A vision of beauty that I can’t escape.” He grinned darkly. “Poisonous to my very existence, yet I crave you. Such an idiotic philosophy, I’m surprised I’m not dead yet.”

Tarbelle could only look up at him. She wasn’t expecting a confession like this. “I know it’s hard for you to accept it, but I still love…”

Turles left her. “You think you know everything, Princess. But I know for a fact that you don’t know the first thing about love. You couldn’t. If you did, you would understand the suffering I’m in.” The third class said with his back to her. “It will only end when I’m free of you.” He said, “But my mind won’t even allow that, you haunt me. My mind, my dreams, I get nothing but suffering in the end, but that’s the way you like it. Carefree romance with an idiot who gives up too quickly, I didn’t think that would be what would capture your heart. I was a fool to think for a second that you had a brain of your own.”

Tarbelle turned red from anger. “Watch what you say.” She said, as her tail flicked back and forth.

“What you going to do about it? Tell Raditz? Vegeta? One can’t defeat me and the other is too busy with my cousin to even care.” Turles said with a glare.

“Cousin?” Tarbelle asked.

“See, there you are, changing the subject. Just like a feeble princess.” The third class said, feeling dizzy from standing too much.

“Feeble? If you love me like you say, you wouldn’t think so lowly of me!” Tarbelle growled.

“You want respect now? No…never again.” Turles answered, only for her to jump up and smack him. He stumbled, falling to the ground from his drunkenness. “Think you’re going to hurt me? Nothing you could do could be more painful than the torture you’ve inflicted upon me.”

Tarbelle felt tears falling from her eyes. “Shut up! Just shut up!” She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. His face was cruel…the kind of cruel she didn’t think Turles had in him. Had she really reduced him into a monster on the inside.

“I have no reason to listen to you. The suffering I’ve faced…I wish I was deaf so I didn’t have to listen to your voice. What I once thought was a nymph was really hiding a siren. I wish I was blind, so that the once breathtaking goddess I wanted didn’t change into the gorgon before me now.” Turles said, taking in her tears.

Tarbelle was in shock. Those words…they sounded familiar. She grabbed his face, “And?” It was strange, she was trying to find where those words came from.

Turles stared back at her, she was surprisingly close. “You wish to poison me further?” She was trembling against him. “Your snow white skin…it’s like ice cold daggers now.” His hand found a lock of her hair. “It’s softer than I thought it would be. Raven strands of velvet…” His eyes found hers. “Even your eyes look like the universe…there’s always the right amount of sparkle, even when you cry. Before she could say anything to him, he pushed her off his lap, getting to his feet. “Excuse me, Princess. This is where this ends. Where I bury these dirty feelings of mine. Enjoy your life with Raditz.” Turles said walking away.

Tarbelle felt cold as she sat on the floor. It was even later. She growled. Was he making a fool of her? The princess grumbled to herself as she made her way to Raditz’s room. That drunk, what he was he even thinking? She was devoted to her lover. Not that Turles’s words weren’t appealing. The third class must have stolen a glance at the letters that Raditz had written her. That was probably it.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Gokin shook her head as she paced in the living quarters. Just how was she going to get home now? Not that she couldn’t overpower those idiots…but the numbers would only make her mission more difficult. She sighed, wondering if anyone had headed back home. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin had to have left the patrol after she was sent to the gallows. Believing that was hard though. She knew that they only followed her out here so they could get a chance to woo her, but since that never came to pass, there was no reason for them to stay. No one had come for her either. It made the earth saiyan dizzy, just thinking about it. Did she want to go home to find herself unwelcome? Gokin shook her head once more. Bulma wouldn’t treat her differently…but then again, the heiress knew about saiyans. Would Bulma toss her to the side as well? Would everyone call for her death like the patrol had?

Vegeta strode through the living quarters, looking over at the strumpet that attempted to seduce him. He growled at her, but felt annoyed that she seemed distracted. Kakara sat down, sighing more than once. The prince closed his eyes, growing more agitated with each passing second. Each sigh was grating his patience. “I thought you were going home.” His snide remark earned him a heated glare from her. Internally, the prince smirked.

“Considering that I’m a prisoner here, I don’t think that I can just walk out the front door.” Gokin spat. At the same time, she had no idea how to even get back to Earth. No one here had heard of it; therefore, she could only believe that there was no quick directory to the planet itself.

Vegeta scoffed. “Prisoner? When have you been treated like a prisoner? Are you locked in a dungeon?” His rage was growing with each passing second. A natural scent also coated the room, a fresh scent that reminded him of mountains…streams…wilderness. The prince took in the aroma, feeling his pants tighten. He scowled. “Still trying to seduce me.”

Gokin’s eyes narrowed as she stared back at him. “Like I would want anything to do with you or your attitude.”

The prince glared. “That scent of yours. You’re trying to tempt me. That kind adultery doesn’t interest me.”

The earth saiyan bit her lip, causing it to bleed. She wanted to punch him through the wall, but held herself back. Vegeta admitted that he liked sparring with her. There was no way she would give him what he wanted. “You’re a moron. You know that.”

Vegeta turned red with anger. “You dare to mock me!”

“I just did, and I’ll continue to do so!” She got in his face. “You’re an emotionless jerk.” Gokin’s tail twitched in annoyance. “I pity you.”

The prince snarled, grabbing her shoulders and pushing them against the nearby wall. His eyes were wild, intense pools of fury. “Take that back!” His teeth were almost like fangs as his emotions flooded out like a wildfire. Black eyes turned red, making him more like an animal than a civilized prince.

Gokin felt more than a chill go down her spine. She had never thought of fearing Vegeta. He had been referred to as a demon by the patrol, but this was the first time she had truly seen the monster underneath. The earth saiyan was still pinned to the wall, his grip was tight…but there was an undertone that she had never thought of before. The prince was hiding something. Those intense eyes left hers as he released her without a word. The prince growled, dismissing her as he stormed out of the room. But Gokin wasn’t going to allow him to run off so easily. The earth saiyan followed the prince, not noticing that the others seemed to be missing. Vegeta entered a strange room and to her panic, the door locked between them. Gokin didn’t understand, but she felt worried. She began to beat on the door, feeling the hard metal bruise her knuckles. Just what kind of barrier did Vegeta place between them? Gokin placed energy into her hands, not knowing why she was fretting over the prince. She cracked the door, almost grinning to herself as it crumbled open.

The earth saiyan pushed herself in, finding a separate living quarters. Did all of the others have this feature to their rooms or was this something just for royals? Gokin looked around, finding regalia adorning the walls. She knew that Vegeta was proud, so it wasn’t a stretch to find wall coverings like these. As she searched the room, she was shocked to find that he had his own home here. Gokin walked through a hallway, looking up and finding a painting. It was clear who was in the painting. A family of four, a proud father with a red cape…a beautiful mother in an ornate gown…a baby girl with a crystal scepter in her hands…a young boy with a cape and smirk to match his father. Gokin couldn’t take her eyes off of the painting. Vegeta looked like a clone of his father. Not only were the looks the same, but the stances were identical. The earth saiyan found herself asking questions about how families even worked on a war driven society like the saiyans. Just how did families function?

Gokin decided to walk on, going further into the prince’s lair. She kept taking everything in. Just how much stuff did Vegeta have here? As she lingered near what had to be a priceless vase, the earth saiyan could see just how much Vegeta had to have missed their home planet. She continued down the hall, finding one more door. Her hand paused on the door handle, while her stomach did back flips. Gokin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she opened the door, finding a large elegant bedroom. She strode forward, staring down at the royal blue blankets that covered the bed. They looked soft. Gokin didn’t know such pleasures. Her own room was pretty bare. Everything she had been given was standard issue. Back home, she lived simply.

A door opened, causing her to jump. Vegeta faced her…his armor was gone, leaving only the bottom half of his jumpsuit. His chest was exposed. The prince frowned. “I never gave you permission to enter my domain.” His voice was sharp with anger.

Gokin remained in place though. “You’ve seen my quarters before.” She said quietly.

“Of course, they are no different than those of any commoner.” His words cut into her. “Now leave, you’ve already tainted this place with your existence.”

Instead, Gokin sat on the bed, looking up at him. She could tell he was angry. “Are you done being unpleasant?”

The prince glared at her. “I told you to leave, not make yourself comfortable.” Vegeta lunged forward, prepared to grab her so he could toss her out of his living space…but instead, her tail grabbed his waist pulling him down on top of her. They’re faces were only inches apart as he stared back at her. “You really need to stop trying to seduce me.” He snarled.

Gokin didn’t know why she grabbed him like that. “I’m not trying to seduce you. I just wanted to talk…asshole.” She snapped back.

“Sure, you just came to my room to talk. I’m not an idiot.” The prince growled as he attempted to use his tail to free himself from her hold…but as both tails touched, a soft sound left her lips. Vegeta felt heat below as he watched her face contort. His tail worked its way around her own, freeing it from his waist, but he remained in place. Both eyes were locked as he felt mesmerized by the sounds leaving her lips. “You…” He teased her on purpose, watching her back arch against the bed. “You want me.”

“Ve…Vegeta…ah.” Gokin left electricity tingle through her body. Without thinking, her hands went to his chest, feeling up his muscular form. “I…”

The prince leaned down, placing his head against hers as she moaned. Kakara was sensitive. He purred, she seemed to like his power. “Say it…you want me.” He listened to her moan again, feeling his pants tighten completely. Vegeta found himself thrilled that she wasn’t wearing armor, instead, the prince pulled at her jumpsuit. He would get her to confess her sins. But as he planned on soaking up his victory, Kakara’s hand dove into his pants. The prince felt warmth surround him and let out a groan.

Gokin felt her heat tighten as she grasped something in the prince’s pants. It was long and stiff. Instinct alone was telling her to keep touching it. Her eyes found the prince’s finding the anger in those eyes fading. A new emotion was linking them together now. “It… it’s still growing…” She said, feeling wetness pool between her legs.

Vegeta purred, bucking into her soft, but calloused hands. This was bliss. “Fuck…” Her dark eyes were telling him every emotion she was feeling. “Kakara…” He groaned, leaning down and kissing her fiercely. Lips caved to each other. Kakara let out a soft moan that he devoured. “Mine.” He purred, kissing at her neck as he shot out his seed into her hand. The prince’s mind conjured the idea of losing himself in a different place of hers. He knew he should shake that idea away, but they started kissing again. Her body was warm, a heat he didn’t understand seemed to always appear when they were together. Her ki reached out to his and he grabbed hold of it. How long did they remain on his bed? It felt like hours. He kept kissing her skin. His hands caressed her skin, taking in just how soft she was.

“Vegeta?” Gokin knew that she couldn’t just lay here with Vegeta like this. The prince’s hands were lingering all over her body, but she found that she didn’t care too much. His rugged smell was the only thing she could focus on. Their ki’s were feeding off of each other in a way that she had never done with anyone. She turned in his arms, facing him. He was nibbling on her neck possessively. She felt confused as she pulled up quickly and out of his arms. The prince growled as he stared at her. Gokin knew what this was. The cage. Vegeta was going to lock her away and turn her into some kind of breeding sow.

The prince turned his face away from her, looking about the room. How did he get into bed again? He looked over, finding Kakara staring at him in fear. “When did you get here?” He asked as his memory came flooding back. This time he could offer no excuse. Clearly, both parties had caved to some kind of pheromone. “You must be in heat.”

“In heat?” His words confused the earth saiyan.

“Yes, it’s the only way I can explain my actions away. Your body is producing some kind of hormone that’s attracting me.” Vegeta stated, standing up and blushing. He didn’t realize his member was still out. “Both of our minds are not thinking correctly.” He tucked himself away.

Gokin felt herself relax. “So, you like my smell?” She still didn’t understand any of this fully.

“Your body is creating an enticing aroma, which in turn, causes me to release a musk.” Vegeta said, “Your heat should finish soon. From there, I’ll stop with these idiotic advances.”

The earth saiyan calmed, sitting next to him. “That’s good.” Her fears went away instantly. “I wish there was a way to make it go away.”

The prince chuckled. “It’s every moon cycle from what I’ve heard. I don’t know too much about those things. My sister would know more about heat cycles then I would.” He looked over, finding that his eyes weren’t being very friendly. The prince forced his eyes away. He needed to stop these urges. “I would suggest that you leave this place. Your scent affects me in strange ways.”

Gokin remained seated though. “Now that we know what it is, we should be more mindful of it.” She looked around the room. “Why do you even use the main quarters? You have so much here already.”

Vegeta smirked. “I do have to go train. There’s no training room within these walls.” He stood from the bed, pushing a button that exposed a portion of the wall, where more than one set of armor was hung up. “Besides, how would the rest of you move forward without your prince?”

The earth saiyan giggled at his words, causing him to frown. “I think you overestimate how much everyone relies on you.” She watched him flinch. “Vegeta?”

“You’ve mentioned going back to the planet you were raised on. I would like to see it someday. There will be comparisons, of course.” The prince said, changing the subject.

“Vegeta tell me the truth. You’re hiding something.” She said, grabbing his hand.

The prince looked back, finding no deception in her eyes. Should he trust Kakara with the burden he carried. He sighed. “Let it go, Kakara. It is my business alone.”

“It doesn’t have to be. We all survived the death of our planet. I still don’t know much about where I came from, and I don’t care much for what became of them…but you can’t hide away from the world.” Gokin forced him to look at her. “Your ki is uneasy. It’s fragmenting into all kinds of different shapes. Let me help you.”

Vegeta felt his body relax. He’s cheeks turned red, but not from anger. He pushed another random thought away. Her scent had to be active again. Now that he was fully aware, he could push away those urges. “Are you sure you can handle helping me? Not many can. You have no pride for your people. What makes you think you’ll benefit my mission?”

“I don’t know much about my people. All I know is what the patrol told me. If you can teach me more, maybe my opinion could change.” Gokin knew they were going in circles. Vegeta refused to open his mouth on the subject. “I told you my fear…it’s only fair that I know what makes you tick.”

Vegeta pondered her words. “Yes, the cage. Such a strange fear for a saiyan to have.” He stood from the bed once more. “You should leave. Staying here too long…your scent will tempt me. You wouldn’t want to be stuck with me here, would you?”

Gokin got to her feet, but didn’t run from the room. She only drew closer to him. “That’s an empty threat.” She was speaking to his back. “I’m a third class. There’s no reason for you to even be interested in keeping me locked away forever.”

Vegeta tensed. “Kakara, no matter how hard you push. You’ll learn to keep your distance from me.” He turned to face her, planning to look fierce, but was stunned to find her right behind him. His look of shock had to be showing. “Let it…” Her eyes were telling him that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. The prince sighed. “Very well, but once you know, you must promise me that no one and I mean no one else will learn these events.”

“Vegeta…you can trust me.” Gokin was standing next to him as they stared at each other.

“Hopefully, I have made the right choice then.” He motioned her to follow him out of his bedroom and down the hall to his living quarters.

It appeared that someone had already fixed the door from Gokin’s break in. The prince sat down in a sturdy armchair, while the earth saiyan sat on the loveseat across from it. A table sat between them, drinks appeared before them in an instant. “How?”

“Don’t worry about such things. You wanted to my sins.” The prince said, grabbing a glass from the small table.

“Your sins?” Gokin pondered.

“Yes, for I’m the reason our planet lay in ruin.” Vegeta answered, almost smirking at her puzzled look. “It must be startling to know that for all of my pride…it was I that brought disaster upon our people.”

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The prince took in her shocked face. It appeared that Kakara was speechless with his words. “You seem shocked.”

“I don’t understand. There’s no way that you could have destroyed our planet. You were only a child.” Gokin argued. Vegeta didn’t look perturbed by her words. His eyes held no emotions though. “You’re dodging the question. Tell me the truth.”

Vegeta grinned. “I figured that would be enough to keep you away. Your instincts are better than I thought they were.” The prince said, watching as she pouted. “Part of what I’ve said is true though. If I didn’t exist, our planet would still be there.”

Gokin had too many questions. “Vegeta, if you keep playing this game of riddles, I’ll never get my answers. Do you want me to stay here all night?”

The prince frowned. “You and that smell…here after midnight…I can only imagine the gossip from that sister of mine.” Tarbelle would never let him live it down if he lost himself to a third class. “I never said that you would get an answer though.” The prince smirked at her annoyed expression. He just couldn’t help it. Her temper amused him. “It was no meteor that destroyed our home. Instead, someone took our people’s fate into their own hands. Killing men, women, and children in the most horrible of genocides.”

Gokin gaped at Vegeta, she looked for any sign of dishonesty in his eyes, but found none. She searched his ki, finding it truthful as well. But that wasn’t what stung. Never had she thought about the fate of those who died…especially the young. The actions of the older generation…it shouldn’t have been the final act of judgement for everyone. “Go on…” She said, feeling partially depressed.

The prince kept his eyes on her, finding sadness grace her eyes. He sighed. “There’s an old phrase, Kakara. I don’t know if you use it on earth, but here in space, one keeps their friends close…and their enemies closer.” Vegeta stood. “The new generation of saiyans were stronger than the last. It looked like the legends were true. The super saiyan would appear among them, a thing that Frieza fears. I was one of those born with a power that tripled my fathers. My existence ignited the fall of our kind.”

Gokin took in the prince’s every word. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t help it if you were born strong…” She stood, standing next to him. “Frieza is the one who did it, wasn’t he?” His hands clenched, causing her to reach out and grab his arm. Vegeta looked back at her, his eyes looking vulnerable for once. His weakness…his true pain and suffering was now exposed. “You keep to yourself, cause you believe that you alone must fight him.”

Vegeta listened to her speak, wondering when Kakara would run off, but she remained. Her hand remained on his arm, leaving an everlasting heat there. His heart beat faster, but he couldn’t figure out why. The prince found himself looking at her hands. They were soft…the rest of her skin was also soft, he remembered it from their touching. He felt the need to run his hand through her hair as well, her scent wasn’t as overpowering as it had been, but his thoughts lingered in more ways than one. Her presence alone was causing him to feel things he didn’t understand. “It’s not a question of whether I will fight alone. It’s a certainty.” Vegeta stated, feeling her fingers tighten. “I am a prince of my people. If sacrifice is what I must do, then it will happen.”

Gokin’s heart stopped. His words were almost earth shattering. “Do you really believe that sacrificing yourself will be the best for all of us?”

He chuckled, pulling away from her grasp. “I know it’s true. Tarbelle would probably throw a party with me gone. The others would celebrate with the news that the stuffy prince has left this world, while at the same time, enjoy their freedom.” Vegeta smirked at her. “Even you-“ His words were halted quickly as she glared up at him.

“How could you think such a thing?” Gokin stared back at him, feeling tears threatening to fall. She hadn’t considered a world without his attitude before. Without his drive, anger, smirk… “You don’t get to leave me behind.”

Vegeta’s eyes questioned the third class. What was she trying to say? “It has nothing to do with…” He stopped speaking as she began to hyperventilate. The prince drew closer, not thinking as he hugged her into him. Wet warmth bled into his chest as he realized what she was doing. “A true warrior doesn’t cry.” He stated, only to tense up as she looked up at him. Her dark eyes haunted him they bore into his own. “Don’t be so shaken up.”

“I can’t…I…the walls of the cage consume me…” Gokin answered, digging her fingers into his jumpsuit. “You…you were supposed to keep that from happening…are you lying?!” The earth saiyan couldn’t hold back her tears as he pulled her tightly against him.

“You’re a proud saiyan woman…that won’t happen.” Vegeta answered, “You have that power. Your fears can be conquered.” She was shaking her head against his chest until he pulled her face upward. Black eyes mingled as he felt his heart almost burst. What was this feeling? The prince wished he could truly understand Kakara’s hold on him. Slowly, he felt her hand reach up, tracing his face. The harsh reality of his own mortality seemed to be painful to her. “It’s not like it’s something we shall face in the near future.”

“Put that train of thought to bed.” Gokin said, holding his face between her hands. She felt strange. Her heart beat faster, while a pulse rocked her finger tips. It felt as if the rhythm of their souls had matched up. She gasped as Vegeta ran his thumb against her bottom lip. These emotions were all new. Her body felt a warmth it had never felt before. “Vegeta…I…” He was leaning closer, as was she. The blazing heat she felt was forever rising. Suddenly, it became clear to her…to free herself from the cage, she couldn’t run away. She needed to face the cage with her shoulders high… The prince’s eyes, it felt as if she found all she needed within those eyes. “I…I think…”

Vegeta shivered as she whispered. If Kakara was correct, then there was reason to hope. Her ki opened up to him, allowing him to feel things he had never felt before. “Kakara…” The prince said nothing else as his lips found hers. He listened, feeling her heart flutter through the connection they shared. A purr mingled between them as his tail found hers instantly. These new emotions consumed him, causing heat to course through his veins.

The door opened, but the two remained in their heated embrace. Their visitor paled looking between the two in confusion. Tarbelle had never seen her brother like this. There was a flow between them, that she didn’t understand. They pulled away, but only so they could stare at each other. It was as if words didn’t need to be spoken. “Did I come at a bad time?” The two jumped, looking down at Tarbelle. The princess normally would have giggled at the exchange, but instead frowned. “If you want to sleep together, I suggest using a bed for the first time.”

Vegeta turned red. This wasn’t something he wanted his sister to see. “Get out of here.”

“No. I’m going to point out the hypocrisy of you going after a third class. What happened to your list?” Tarbelle crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

“It’s not Vegeta’s fault.” Goku answered, getting looks from the two royals. “My body is still in heat, so I think the smell just got to him. I’ll get going.” She was prepared to push out the door, but was stopped as Vegeta grabbed her wrist.

“We still have more to discuss, Kakara. If anyone can leave, it’s my sister. I never invited her here.” The prince turned his gaze back to Tarbelle.

The princess grinned. “So, you admit it.” She giggled. “You have feelings for a third class.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “I never said that.”

“I invited myself in.” Gokin answered. “And what did you want to say?”

Vegeta sighed. “I was thinking that all of us should check out that home world of yours. If Earth is similar to Planet Vegeta, I believe it may be a suitable for replacement.” He caught a look from Kakara and grinned. “I don’t mean to take over the planet, I mean as a place to hang up our boots when this war is over.”

Tarbelle felt confused. What was her brother even talking about? Retiring should be the furthest thing on his mind right now. She looked between the two, catching that Gokin was now smiling. She really didn’t understand what was going on. “Just fuck already if you want each other.” Gokin was going to be a thorn in her side again, she just knew it.

Vegeta turned back to his sister. “You’re unbelievably crude.” He turned to Kakara. “I’m in need of a proper spar, want to accompany me?”

Gokin couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Now, Vegeta, if I refused, how would you get your proper spar?”

The two walked off, leaving Tarbelle alone. Just what was wrong with those two? Could they not tell that they were hopelessly flirting? That was just insane. Where were the passionate embraces and heat filled nights? Why go spar of all thing? It had her stumped. The princess left her brother’s quarters behind, running into her lover in the hallway. Raditz appeared to be talking with Turles. She almost turned red, remembering Turles’s words from the night before. The princess set her face in a glare, hoping that he wouldn’t bring up his fumble.

“You should do something about that hangover.” Raditz said, almost amused.

“Nah, I like my ears ringing early in the morning.” Turles said back. He noticed the princess and looked away. “Anyway, I’m going to see if I can get some training in this morning.”

“I would forget about that. Vegeta and Gokin just headed there.” Tarbelle said sharply. “I swear, my brother can make up any excuse for what he wants, but if I want someone, it’s bad for me.”

“We all knew that.” Raditz teased. “Personally, I don’t see the appeal.” His face brightened up. “You didn’t see them in the training room yesterday. If Broly didn’t hit the gravity, they would have fucked.” The maned saiyan looked at his cousin. “I don’t see how any man could want her. She stinks. Nappa and Broly were all about her smell but tangling with Vegeta over it wasn’t something they wanted to try.”

Tarbelle thought that over. “I thought that all women had appealing smells to males.”

Turles shook his head, not thinking as he allowed his hangover to control his thoughts. “Relatives tend to not like each other’s scents.”

Raditz looked back at his cousin. “Relatives? Neither you or I have a sibling.”

Tarbelle was about to agree when she remembered the conversation last night. Turles had made a mistake. “You know exactly who she is, don’t you, Turles?” She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. She wasn’t the only one interested. Before he could think of a loop hole, she spoke once more. “As ordered by the princess of all saiyans, tell me exactly who this Kakara is.”

Turles glared at her. “I would, but my orders come from a higher source then you, princess. Your brother knows, which is enough.” He chose to leave them with their questions. He had already said too much.

Raditz growled. “We had no other aunts or uncles. Either he has a sister, or I do.” The third class thought it through. “Turles’s mother died when he was young, my parents lived until the planet was destroyed. Unless his dad found another mate, Gokin would have to be my sister.” The maned Saiyan thought that over. “If that’s the case, why is she so strong?”

“Who knows.” Tarbelle said, feeling smug. So, her brother thought that he could hide this information away, did he? The princess motioned for her lover to follow her. They got closer to the gravity room, only to hear laughter. Tarbelle looked inside the window, only to find Gokin pinning her brother against the wall of the training room. The two grinned at each other, pissing her off. “Let’s go end their fun.” She felt pleased with herself as she opened the door. The gravity wasn’t even on. “Brother, I…” Her eyes went wide as Vegeta spoke over her.

“Don’t think you’ve won, I just went easy on you.” The prince stated as Kakara laughed.

“Now Vegeta, you’ve got to do something with that ego.” Gokin answered. “I don’t know if Earth can handle it.”

“It handled you.” Vegeta chuckled, “I just want a taste of real meat for once.” He felt her pull back just enough for him to sneak attack her, “I told you that I would win.”

Gokin didn’t frown, instead she laughed. “If that makes you feel better, Vegeta.” Her hands reached up grabbing his face, so she could whisper in his ear.

Vegeta turned red. “You know I can’t fully promise that, Kakara.”

Tarbelle grabbed Raditz and hid them just outside the door. What could Gokin be thinking? Did she want to trick her brother into marriage? That’s clearly what it looked like. The princess turned red with anger. She would destroy this witch. Vegeta may have been an ass about everything but watching him be manipulated was a crime. She would expose this Kakara for who she really was, a snake.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to Earth was a quiet one… for the most part. Raditz and Tarbelle were sitting next to each other and everyone expected the prince to be in their faces. Instead, Vegeta’s interests about the new planet had him talking about nothing else. What Gokin told them seemed fascinating. No one wanted to miss out on a single detail.

“So, real meat…I haven’t had some in what feels like a decade.” Nappa said, looking down at Gokin and the prince. Their ship was on autopilot and it had been a lie to Frieza that made this trip possible. Vegeta said something about a vacation…which in truth wasn’t a lie, but the location was completely false. Vegeta even went as far as to disengage the tracking systems so that Frieza wouldn’t learn of the true location, a fact that pleased Gokin. It wasn’t that anyone else didn’t notice. Nappa knew exactly what was happening before his eyes. The prince had fallen…and there was no way that Vegeta would ever get up from the feelings he had.

The earth saiyan smiled down as she saw the vast oceans of earth below her. “I guess we’ll start landing soon.”

The prince looked down at the landmasses. “It looks suitable.”

Gokin stared back at him. “I know where to go. We can land in Japan. My friend, Bulma, will welcome us.”

“Does everyone on Earth have a weird name?” Broly asked, getting a glare from the earth saiyan.

“And Broly is such a good name.” Gokin rolled her eyes. She turned her eyes to the princess and the maned saiyan. Both appeared to be glaring at her for some reason. She would have asked Vegeta, but it appeared that the prince was focused on something else. She shrugged internally, eventually he would tell her. Vegeta had a habit of spilling the beans in front of her.

* * *

 

Bulma sighed as she looked across from her. She never expected to let Yamcha back into her life, but once she heard the news of Gokin’s death out in space, she just couldn’t bring herself to be alone. Launch sat next to her, suffering the same fate with Tien. She didn’t know why, but Krillin was there to…with a new friend of hers called Chichi. Everything just felt wrong with the world. She was close to tears as a loud sound crashed outside. Bulma jumped up. She needed some excitement in her life. Anything was better than a failed dinner party. The heiress found that she wasn’t alone. Everyone else had followed her outside.

There was a ship on her lawn. Bulma blinked a few times. It didn’t look like it was damaged…instead, the new workshop she had built was in rumble under it. She turned red with anger as she planned to give the aliens behind the wheel a piece of her mind. The door opened and a ramp came sliding out. “Hmm, that wasn’t here before.” A familiar voice made Bulma stop in her tracks as Gokin emerged. The heiress couldn’t help it as she ran forward, pulling her oldest friend into a hug. “Oh, hi Bulma.”

“Gokin?” Krillin said, going pale. The patrol said she was dead when they woke up in the infirmary. He looked back up at Chichi, then crossed his arms. Maybe now Gokin would see what she was missing.

“Wow, we were told…” Yamcha began, looking the earth’s hero over. They weren’t told details, just that Gokin fought those saiyans and died.

The earth saiyan pulled out of Bulma’s tight embrace. “You all look like you’re seeing a ghost.” Placing her hand behind her head in confusion.

Bulma was ready to point out a few things to Gokin when another came down the ramp. A very short young lady, wearing a pink jumpsuit. Gokin was one hell of beauty…but so was this newbie. She could hear drool falling from the men behind her. “Gokin, I want to see as much of this planet as possible. The clubs, the food, the culture!” The princess had plans of keeping her brother and the witch separated for the entire trip.

“The princess should get whatever she wants.” Raditz said, looking his possible sibling in the eye. Gokin didn’t look fazed by his words though.

“Tails!” Tien said, feeling confused. Before noticing the man that had defeated them in space.

Nappa came down next, staring at the humans in front of him. “They look a lot like tuffles.”

“We are not fungi.” Launch stated, crossing her arms at the giant. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him though. She couldn’t help it, she liked bald men for some reason.

“I think he said tuffle, not truffle.” Bulma said, looking back to the unstable woman.

“What is with this mindless chatter?” The air around them became tight as Vegeta finally exited the ship. He wanted to make sure that all of his preparations regarding Frieza were still in place. He looked around, finding the humans looking similar to them. His gaze cut through each person, especially the men. The delusion of Kakara’s cage was now becoming reasonable. Their eyes, they were staring down his territory. He snarled, storming down next to the third class female. His tail flicked dangerously, stating his claim.

Krillin sniffed the air, covering his nose. “Oh, kami, what is that smell?” At the same time, he didn’t like the look of this last saiyan.

“It’s almost rotten.” Tien stated.

“Gokin, why did you bring those saiyans here?” Yamcha asked, trying to hold in his meal in desperation.

At that, Gokin’s tail emerged, wrapping around her waist. “They wanted to see it. Besides, I’m also saiyan.” Admitting it was becoming easier. The longer she spent with the prince, the more she found herself coming to terms with it.

Bulma only smiled. “I kind of figured as much.” She was given funny looks. “Really, was I the only one who thought about it when Jaco brought up that a saiyan child had been sent here? Remember, it was his mission to destroy that child, but Jaco never found the kid.”

“How did you relate that back to Gokin?” Yamcha asked, wondering how someone as pure as earth’s hero could be slandered like that.

Bulma crossed her arms, while glaring. “You’re an idiot. How about the fact that Gokin’s stronger than a human? She had a tail, she eats more than anyone I know and never gains a pound, and let’s not forget the strange moon transformation when she had a tail!”

“Moon transformation?” Gokin asked, feeling confused.  

Vegeta only grinned. “The Ozaru form. The light of the moon forces us to undergo a full body transformation. Few can control its fury. It takes practice and control.”

Krillin stared at how close those two were standing. He looked between them, noting that Gokin wasn’t rejecting his strange man. “Should we really be standing here having a conversation with these guys? I mean, they destroy planets.”

The prince chuckled. “Nothing like a vacation to get the locals suspicious.” There was laughter from his followers. Even Kakara laughed, which caused his heart to do a backflip. Broly had come out, standing next to Nappa. The two were looking his way as he thought to start introductions. “One of our kind dealt you some injuries so, I believe you’ve already met, midget.”

Krillin’s eyes went wide. “What did you call me?!”

“So, we have a triclops and some wannabe fighter as well.” The prince dug in. They wished to be his rivals. He would put them in their places.

Gokin stared up at Vegeta. His voice was like venom. If she didn’t step in, he would probably go on a killing spree. “Not really making this into a vacation, are you?”

“You should know, Kakara, that leaving nothing but insults for me is a vacation.” Vegeta smirked back at her, sensing that she didn’t feel any ill will for his words.

“Kakara?” Launch questioned, looking at Bulma. The heiress seemed just as puzzled.

“It was my born name on Planet Vegeta.” Gokin explained. It was then that she realized that introductions hadn’t been made. “Anyway, those two over there are Bulma and Launch. The guys are Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. I don’t know who this other girl is…”

“It’s Chichi, Gokin. Remember, I’m the ox-king’s daughter.” Chichi said with a smile.

“Really? That feels so long ago.” The earth saiyan answered. “You got taller.”

“I could say the same for you.” Chichi said, “I met up with Krillin a few weeks ago. Father said it would be good if I started dating.”

Vegeta crossed his arms with a huff, getting Kakara’s attention. This was boring him. “If you feel like introductions, finish them.”

Gokin rolled her eyes at him. “The older man is Nappa, the one next to him is Broly. Next to them is Raditz, with Princess Tarbelle. Turles is still on the ship.” She then pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the prince. “And this is Vegeta.”

The men remembered that name. The fearsome killer of planets was here in the flesh, they flinched as he spoke. “It’s Prince Vegeta. Never forget it.”

Bulma remembered the name now. Jaco spoke of this man. But Gokin looked so comfortable around him. “All of you must be tired from your journey. If you want, I would be happy if you stayed with me.” She giggled at the armor on the earth saiyan. “I believe I still have one of your gi’s lying around.”

“Good, these jumpsuits are better than the patrol ones, but it still doesn’t breathe the same.” Gokin walked away with Bulma, leaving the saiyans and humans alone outside. “So, what do you think of them?”

The heiress had to think her words. “It’s hard to say. I don’t really know any of them. Vegeta makes me feel wary, especially with what I know about him.”

“He has his reasons.” Gokin said, walking up the steps to the second floor. “You can’t judge someone from the words of another.” Bulma’s jaw dropped as she stared back at the earth saiyan. “What? Vegeta is rough around the edges, he has reason to be. He’s proud of who he is and confident to a fault. I’ve never met anyone who could match me in ability to spar either.”

Bulma blushed. “Excuse me…but you sound like you like him.” She watched, waiting for a response. If Gokin had a crush, this was news she wanted in on.

“I do like him. He’s a good friend.” Gokin began, only for Tarbelle to come running after them. The princess snarled. “What?”

“You call my brother a friend, but kissing isn’t what friends do.” The princess answered as Gokin turned red from embarrassment.

“I was in heat. That’s the only reason we were acting like that.” Gokin said, wanting to change the subject.

Bulma almost squealed as she grabbed the earth saiyan’s hand. “Your first kiss! And I missed it!”

“It’s not a big deal.” Gokin said. “As I said, it happened when I was in heat.” The fighter pushed past them, heading upstairs. She didn’t want to think about those moments. They made her body hot. Sure, Vegeta promised no cages as long as they stuck together, but that had nothing to do with any romance. What she needed was a spar and dinner.

Bulma looked down at Tarbelle. “I’ve never seen Gokin like this before. Tell me, does your brother treat her right?”

The princess laughed. “A match like that would never work in our society. My brother has a legacy to uphold. Mating with a woman like her would tarnish his reputation.”

The heiress stared back at the princess, feeling enraged. “I would get off of your high horse, shorty. This isn’t space. You’re in my home and Gokin is my friend. A grand hero and true friend. If anything, your brother would be tarnishing her reputation.”

“So, you think a hero and a villain can end up in each other’s arms? What an idiotic way of thinking.” Tarbelle answered just as Broly walked in. She noted the way the human girl looked at the large saiyan male and got an idea. Now this was one way to get rid of her possible suitor. “You know, if you’re interested, he’s available.”

“Broly?” Bulma asked. “What about him?”

“Go after him if you wish. Unlike my brother, he’s fair game.” Tarbelle stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Do you have some kind of weird kink for your brother?” The look the princess gave her was enough to make the heiress laugh. “Hey if the shoe fits.” Bulma walked off, heading over to the large saiyan. Maybe she would have some better luck talking to this guy then dealing with Yamcha’s jerking around.

Vegeta glared back at the humans, each staring at him with some sense of hatred. Nappa and Broly had headed inside, while Turles still remained in the ship, leaving him alone with the strange men. “I remember you lot now. You all lost to Raditz. Its no wonder that Kakara left this place to find a challenge.”

“Gokin easily took him down though.” Yamcha said, “I bet she kicked your ass too.”

Vegeta’s scowl became a grin. “No, her power is still below me. Not that any of you would understand anything about power.” Using the ability that she had shown him, the prince checked each of their ki’s. “None of you are even close to me.”

Krillin didn’t like this guy. “That’s a lot of arrogance for a prince.” His mind going directly to the kind of prince one would expect on earth.

“That’s a lot of nerve for a midget like you.” Vegeta smirked. They couldn’t touch him. Petty insults, he would show them another way to lose to him. “Looking you over, I feel sorry for your woman. Wandering eyes, when she’s clearly pretty. But you wish to bag yourself an exotic treasure, a fact that annoys you, since looking at you, I can tell that you expect something from her. Always thinking with your dick.” Krillin stuttered as the prince turned to Yamcha. “Your inclinations are obvious. The same as the midget. You’re a beta male, one who thinks he’s greater than he’ll ever be. You don’t deserve your woman. Your eyes are always wandering, looking for the next person you can bed. A filthy mind that takes credit for other’s power.” The prince knew that Kakara would be proud of him. He had come very far in his ki training. “Now time for the triclops. You tend to be quieter about your advances, but your gaze betrays the desire you hold. A look that that screams subservience is your game. You wish to trap her, holding her to a standard that you alone made up. Having her wait on you hand and foot, causing her to lose everything that makes her feel alive. You’re a sick monster.” He chuckled at their pale faces. “All of you are.”

“What’s going on out here?” Gokin asked, emerging from the house. She looked between her friends and Vegeta. There was something chilly on the air. All at once, she felt eyes on her…horrid eyes. She looked down, only for Vegeta to grab her chin. Her face turned red as his eyes pierced hers. He looked amused.

The prince took in her outfit. This must have been the gi she had been talking about. “It suits you.” He felt giddy. “A spar seems to be in order.”

Gokin smiled back. Vegeta wasn’t going to ogle her, he was more focused how well her gi preformed. “Are you actually complementing me? I feel like I should faint to set the mood.”

The prince laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away, neither noticing the human’s dropped jaws. “So, I should continue to be rude to you, is that what you want?”

The earth saiyan rolled her eyes as they left the guys behind. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” She giggled as the prince smirked. She wondered why he was acting like this.

“You like battle, just think of this as a battle with words.” He teased as they walked out into a longer stretch of grass. The prince couldn’t help but appreciate the way she stretched beforehand. Vegeta could see how the gi would be helpful to her. It hid her body, but at the same time outlined her perfectly. The prince flew up with a grin on his face. He wanted to start this game.

Gokin stared up at Vegeta. She could tell he was amused. The earth saiyan tried to be serious as the spar began. She dove forward, only for him to grab her hand mid punch. He grinned back at her, telling the earth saiyan that he was enjoying himself. The prince spun her arm around, sending her back to the ground. Gokin prepared herself, launching her feet up just in time to hit him in the stomach. The prince fell back against the ground, landing on his back. Earth’s hero took no time in pouncing on him, but her arms were swiftly grabbed as he rolled them so that he was on top of her. Gokin stared up, only to freeze. Her heart stopped as she found the sun beating down behind him. The prince’s gaze no longer sharp but playful. Warmth filled her, that heat thing was supposed to be done for the month, but she didn’t want him to leave. Images of him kissing her flooded her mind. Gokin wasn’t sure where any of this was coming from. Her hand reached up touching the side of his face as his tail found hers. The grass was just as soft as she remembered. “You may have won this round…”

The prince smirked. “I believe I’ll win every round.” Vegeta purred as her fingers slid down his chin. Her eyes were enchanting. It felt as if the world was staring back at him, telling him things he couldn’t imagine before. Before he could say anything else, his stomach growled. She giggled under him, only for her stomach to do the same. “You promised me something good.” He pulled himself, offering her his hand. “How about you make good on that promise?”

Gokin turned red. “I guess we could go back to Bulma’s. There’s going to be food there.” His hand grabbed hers once more as they walked back. It was comfortable. When had things changed between them? Gokin couldn’t remember. The hero was surprised to find no one there when they got back, only a note from Bulma remained. “I guess we’re on our own.”

Vegeta watched as Kakara didn’t panic. Instead, the earth saiyan opened a massive fridge with a smile. Out came a large slab of meat. His mouth was already watering. The second it hit the stove, he sat down, waiting for it. A heavenly smell entered his nose as he relaxed. It didn’t take Kakara long. It appeared they liked their meat the same way. Very rare. A pile of meat was placed in front of him and he could only grin. A purr left his lips as he dug in.

Across from him, Gokin had done the same. It had been so long since she had food like this. A moan left her lips as blood and juice dripped down her chin. Before she new it, her plate was empty. That was the best meal she had in ages. Vegeta sat back against his chair, looking satisfied. She smiled back at him. “You have blood on your face.”

The prince grinned back at her. “I would hope so.” He was caught off guard when she leaned forward, dragging against the corner of his mouth. Excitement welled inside of him as she brought the same finger to her mouth, licking it clean. Chills he had never felt before were going up his spine, but he didn’t dislike it. “I hate to admit when your right.”

Gokin didn’t notice that some robots came to take their plates. “I should probably show you around.” She got to her feet, only for him to grab her hand and pull her down onto his lap. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Her heartbeat grew faster. What was this…was this romance?

Vegeta stared at her, feeling his body warm. The crazy ideas he once had, didn’t seem crazy at all. A princess would be ideal…but finding another saiyan…one like Kakara… The prince wanted to shake himself out of it. She was still a third class. It couldn’t work out between them, could it?

Gokin grabbed his face. She knew what she wanted now. The true reason she didn’t want his sacrifice, why she didn’t feel surrounded by the cage with him. She fell. The prince had stolen something from her, something she didn’t want back. But it was hard to tell if he felt the same way. “We should go look around.”

“Yes…we should.” Vegeta said, caught in the trance that was her eyes. His hands molded into her hips. Part of him wanted to take his gloves off and just feel for once. Their faces were leaning in closer, heat spread through him as tossed his ideas to the wind. This was what he wanted.

“Gokin, we’re home…” Bulma walked into the kitchen, but froze at the scene she knew she was interrupting on. Before she could stop anyone else, the rest of the room had filed in. Gokin and Vegeta were both bright red as they looked away from each other. “I…I’m sorry.” She began, only for Tarbelle to speak up.

The princess glared, staring at Gokin. “Of course, you’ve fallen under that witch’s spell again, Brother. I thought she wasn’t good enough for you to mate. She’s not a princess, nor is she an elite…only a succubus after my brother’s hand and power.”

Vegeta growled, cutting her off. “Like you would know what an elite is. If anyone has been proven worthy, I would say that its her.” The prince was not happy with his sister’s words whatsoever. “Unlike your time with that trash ball, my time with Kakara is not just some vulgar excuse for some lust filled romp.” His eyes narrowed as his anger grew. “You know nothing of her and you spread such deplorable lies.”

Gokin listened in on the fight, not really knowing what to say. Tarbelle had used the word mate and Vegeta hadn’t corrected her on that point. Normally, she would be angry about that…but now, after coming to the realization that she had just had, it made her chest feel warm. On instinct, she touched his arm, causing him to look at her. His power had been growing, which would lead to dangerous results. Upon staring at her though, his mind seemed to calm. Even if she was mortified at being caught, there were others who she could never see herself like that with.

Vegeta took a deep breath. “Excuse my sister, Kakara. Her rudeness hopefully won’t be reflected upon me.”

Bulma almost giggled. He spoke in such a refined manner. “Now, Vegeta, you don’t have to use so many big words like that.” Gokin said, smiling up at the prince. “Someone’s bound to think you’re stuffy.” She teased, gaining a smile from him.

Krillin stared Gokin in shock. He wasn’t the only one. All of the men stared at the couple, cursing the saiyan prince for getting in the way. They would show him. Gokin would see just how vile that bastard really was.

Tarbelle crossed her arms. She would prove to Vegeta that his logic was flawed. Soon, both her brother’s lies and Kakara’s motives would be made clear. She was sure of that.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has noticed that I haven't been posting as much, it's due to my busy work schedule coupled with me working on more than one story that is in reserve at a time. So for the next few months, I will be updating this and my two request series. 
> 
> I will be opening myself up to oneshot commissions at the end of the month so that I can try to get back into a full writing schedule again. Hopefully by June, I should have more than one new adventure plot and 5 new romances coming out, but this will have to be the format until then.


	11. Chapter 11

Gokin still felt embarrassed when she went back to her room. Just what was going on? She was still processing her feelings concerning Vegeta. The earth saiyan fell onto her mattress, looking out a nearby window at the same time. There was no moon out tonight, but no one would be able to see stars out here anyway.

She missed her mountain home and thought about returning to it when there was a knock on her door. Gokin thought about answering it, but sensed that it was Krillin. She didn’t know why he was here…at least that’s what she was trying to tell herself. Krillin’s interest was constant. It made her feel bad for Chichi. Gokin rolled over, suddenly understanding why her female friends disliked the men so much…her chest stung. Inside, all of them had to blame her for these events. Tien would keep his eyes on Launch if she wasn’t around…the same could be said for Yamcha and Bulma. Gokin dug her face into her pillow, pretending to sleep so that Krillin would go away. They could talk later, when her mind wasn’t so frazzled. Tears began to fall, hitting the pillow as she attempted to cover up the sound of her sobbing.

* * *

Out in the hall, Krillin paced. It wasn’t like Gokin to go to bed this early. He knocked again, getting no response. All he wanted was to talk about that horrible prince. Vegeta needed to be dealt with, not encouraged. The short man was planning on forcing the door open when he heard a low snarl. Krillin turned his head to find said prince glaring at him. “Isn’t it unprincely-like to be out at this hour?”

Vegeta growled, placing himself between the midget and the door. “I believe that barging into a lady’s room is undignified.” The prince met the short man’s glare. “Kakara has turned in. If she wanted your company, she would have asked for it.” His tail flicked back and forth, causing the short man to cover his nose.

“Can you quit it with the musk?!” Krillin coughed at the strong smell. “Gokin’s my friend, step aside.”

The prince’s eyes glowed. He snapped his tail forward, forcing the small man to fly into a nearby wall. “You think of claiming her. A worthless maggot like you wishes to defile her. I can imagine it clearly. The things she wants and the things you want, do not and never will align.”

“You don’t know that.” Krillin pulled himself up, noting the damage he caused to Bulma’s wall. The prince barely hit him, but the spot stung…for Vegeta that was a light hit. He needed to be careful. “Things change, people change. She can’t want the same things forever.”

The prince chuckled. “This is where you clearly know nothing about saiyans. We always long for the same thrills. The battlefield, a new rival, a mighty foe, those are what makes a saiyan soul content. Not that mediocrity that you want to shelve her with.”

“So you think she’ll never want a home with a family? That’s bullshit,” Krillin snapped back, only for the door to open.

Gokin had washed her face, but had grown tired of the racket outside. She looked between the two, noticing that the human had backed away while Vegeta remained in place. She almost flinched as the prince sniffed the air. There was no hiding her sobbing from him. “I was just going to the kitchen.” She said, feeling timid. But before she could say anything else, Vegeta grabbed her before placing her over his shoulder. The prince didn’t say anything else to Krillin as he bought her back into her room. Gokin felt herself hit the mattress for the second time that night. She rolled over, staring up at him. The prince’s eyes were dark from anger. Something inside her caused her to tremble as he lowered himself down onto the bed, pinning her below him. “I really was.”

“Zip it.” The prince stared down at her. “Where’s your backbone?” He felt her shiver above him, this wasn’t like Kakara at all.

Gokin felt her heart pound in her chest. Why was she thinking about when she touched…The prince’s manhood kept flashing behind her eyes, making her face turn red. “Its…” He was rough but that only made her blush. Her heat was supposed to be gone, but here she was wanting his attention.

Vegeta looked down at her, noticing a change in how she was acting. “Why are you so red?” the prince asked, wanting answers. He felt her tail move and used his own to grab hers. Electricity jolted up his spine. That was strange. Normally the heat caused these sensations. The prince had already admitted that he was attracted to her, even if she was a third class. If she was acting this way, maybe that had to do with her own attractions. The prince applied more force with his tail, listening in. Kakara whimpered slightly, causing a stirring down below. The prince knew her fears. He should let her go… but…

Gokin shivered once more, the pressure of his tail was intoxicating. “Vegeta…” His name came out as a moan. Her body ached for something she didn’t understand. Gokin felt confused though as he flipped them, allowing her to sit on his chest. His hands freed hers, but his eyes said something different. The earth saiyan stared down at him, feeling as his chest expanded from breathing. Gokin knew what she felt, but the prince had said it more than once. He didn’t see her in a romantic way. Everything that happened between them was by chance. “I should…” The prince’s hands grabbed her hips, holding her in place. The earth saiyan felt confused. It looked like the prince wanted her. Slowly, she trailed her hands up his chest.

Vegeta couldn’t help it as he looked over her body. Sure, the gi hid some things from view, but as his hunger grew, the prince knew that it would be easy to remove. “You’re tense,” the prince said, pulling his body up so that he had his back against the headboard. Kakara was still on his lap. Slowly, he reached up, allowing her to remove his gloves. Rarely, did he touch anyone close to him. Every encounter they had gone through, there was always a barrier between them, but now he wanted to close the gap between them. The prince reached forward, touching her cheek with his index finger. A purr rang in his chest. Her skin really was soft.

Gokin’s hand came around the prince’s. She didn’t know what to say. Was this romance? She still didn’t understand what romance was, but her heart told her what was really going on. “Vegeta…I…I know you probably don’t want to hear it…but…” Her voice stuck in her throat. Just how did she finish that sentence. It was only three words, but why were they so hard to say?

The prince felt a chill go through him. She was having trouble speaking, but he could see it in her eyes. Kakara’s feelings here shining through. His doubts faded completely. He wasn’t a man who discussed his feelings. He was a man of action. Vegeta grabbed her face, pulling her down into a searing kiss. Fire cracked under his skin as her lips moved against his own. The prince didn’t remember how long they lay in bed kissing. Hands searched, discovering places they had never touched before. At one point, Vegeta snuck his hands into the earth saiyan’s pants, finding her womanhood. He didn’t expect her to be so wet. His fingers caressed her on instinct, earning him the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Her in ecstasy was something to behold. He grinned down at her, holding her close against him as she trembled in pleasure. Kakara fell asleep in his arms, snuggling against him comfortably.

Vegeta purred. He really did like her a lot. Before he knew it, the prince had passed out as well. Keeping the female saiyan as close as possible.

* * *

Turles sighed as he looked over the edge of one of the large balconies. He was trying to think over his life. Where did he go from here? He had left the ship after night had fallen. He really didn’t want to run into Tarbelle and Raditz. How did someone get over another?

He could tell that most inside were already asleep. Most of the humans had left. Turles didn’t take time to get to know any of them. He just needed to distract himself. The longer he cut his time with others, the better.

The third class was prepared to go to bed himself as he heard a door open behind him. Turles turned, but froze in place. His eyes went wide, his voice stuttered over itself. “I…”

She smiled at him. “Oh, you must be a friend of Gokin.” She came closer, giving him a sad look. “I didn’t think any of the saiyans were still up.”

Turles found himself staring down at the angel in front of him. His heart felt as if it had stopped. Dark eyes glittered up at him. “Yeah, I…I just…” Why was he sweaty?

“You were the one still in the ship, so we’ve never met.” She giggled. “My name’s Chichi. What’s yours?”

“Tur…Turls.” His mouth didn’t want to work at all.

“Turls?” Chichi giggled, watching him stutter over his words. He seemed like the nervous type. “Do you not like people that much? You’ve been locked in that ship all day.”

Turles shook his head. He would make less of a fool of himself if he just responded this way. She smiled at him, making his head spin.

“Then there must be another reason then.” Chichi was going to pry, when she looked down. Krillin’s car was gone. He had left without her in a rage. “Have you ever felt like you’ve been used?” She covered her mouth. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be telling my worries to someone I just met.”

Turles nodded to her words. “Why would someone use you?” The words came easily this time. He cursed his mouth for speaking. Now he was bound to make a fool of himself once more.

“I…” She sighed. “I know I’m not the prettiest girl. I planned to start dating years ago, but it just never happened. I ran into Krillin after he got back from space, but I know he’s never gotten over Gokin.”

“Why would you think you’re not pretty?” Turles wanted to strap a piece of tape over his mouth and just silence himself, but he kept talking. “Your eyes tell a different story. Your emotions make them glitter like diamonds.” He reached forward, touching her hair. “It’s soft like I thought…almost like silk.” This was embarrassing. Why was he being so forward with a woman that already had a man? There was no chance. “Pale skin that even the angels would be envious of…”

Chichi turned red. Never had she heard words this romantic directed at her. She grabbed his arm, feeling the muscle on him. Her heart pounded in her chest. “Anything else…” Her voice was nearly a whisper. She wanted to hear more of his voice. His features were more than pleasing. A sharp jaw…darker skin…he was handsome.

Turles felt a spark under his skin as she touched him. Unlike the princess, she wasn’t pushing him away. Warmth flared in his chest. Did this mean he had a chance? He took in her scent, allowing himself to fall deeper under her spell. “Fresh flowers…almost like one back home. Its scent was so bright…pure…light, but strong at the same time.”

Chichi was hanging off his every word. “What else can you tell me about this flower?” She had never been so taken with a man’s words before.

“Purple petals…royal almost in appearance…” His voice was growing huskier as he leaned forward. “It was often given as a sign of devotion… adoration… and love…” Turles didn’t know when he made the leap forward, locking lips with the human woman. She didn’t push him away. The acid that had been eroding his veins felt as if it had been flushed away. Her soft fingers tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss between them. His mourning…pain, suffering at the hands of the princess was fading away. He barely knew this woman, but this Chichi had ensnared his heart. She had the power here. Either she chose him or she destroyed him. As they pulled apart to breathe, he purred. His desire to make her his was growing with each second.

The maiden stared up at him. His dark eyes clearly bore into her soul, causing her thoughts to think of nothing but him. “Did you want to maybe…” She was embarrassed. A man had never spoken to her like this. Falling for a person in one day couldn’t be real, but here she was thinking that it was true. “My room is just down the hall.” She wondered what he would say to such a thing.

“Should I accompany you for a short time then?” Turles answered. Not wanting to push too far. He didn’t want to come off as a creep. Even if she had invited him to her room, he wouldn’t defile her. His former affection had done that so easily…if this was new love, then he would take his time, even if his mind and heart believed this was the right decision.

“I would like that.” Chichi smiled, it appeared that he wasn’t just after a romp then. “Turls…”

He chuckled. “It’s Turles,” he stated, almost cursing his earlier nervousness. It appeared that things were going well for him…for once.

* * *

Sunlight trailed through the window as Gokin woke up. She opened her eyes, finding her face pressed against the prince’s chest. Vegeta was still asleep. She attempted to pull herself up out of bed, but found that his arms were locked firmly around her. The earth saiyan frowned. How could his grip be this strong even in sleep? She wiggled slightly. He didn’t react…how could he be such a hard sleeper? Gokin attempted one more pull, only for her to be shocked when she was pinned down against the mattress. A smirk appeared before her. She stared up at him. “So you were faking it.”

The prince chuckled. “What about it?” He was still wearing his jumpsuit pants. How they had fallen asleep so dressed was kind of amusing to him. Normally, he slept nude. Vegeta could feel her hands on his chest. “What are you thinking about?”

The earth saiyan’s mind flashed to that thing in the prince’s pants. She had touched it once. “You…you did those things to me last night.” Those moans seemed so far away now, but it was still embarrassing. “I…I think I should return the favor.”

Vegeta didn’t move. He only allowed himself to feel. One of Kakara’s hands was trailing down his chest. He stared down at her as she snuck her hand inside. Softness surrounded him, causing a purr to leave him without a thought. Strong fingers gripped him, stroking his member slowly at first. It was as if she was hesitant. “Kakara…” He leaned down, kissing her as her confidence grew. Slow strokes began to grow in speed. He panted, feeling his length in her grasp was intense. Without the heat, his crazed lust had been put in check, now he could actually feel what was really happening. “Damn…oh…maybe…maybe a little faster…ah…”

Gokin couldn’t believe how big it had grown. His eyes were staring into hers as he grew more aroused. She wanted to see him finish, but at the same time, wetness crept between her legs. “Vegeta…can you…oh…” It was as if he read her mind. The prince’s hand found its way between her legs, finding that nub that caused her back to arch. The touching grew more intense, sending sparks down her spine. She gasped only for him to devour her lips. “I…oh…Vegeta…”

The prince groaned, looking down at her. The look she was giving him. Vegeta couldn’t hold back… “Kakara…I…I lo…Ah…AH…FUCK!” He lost himself as she began to tremble under him. His fingers were wet from her own climax, but they kept moving, watching her body lock up. “Beautiful…” Her hand was still on him for a few more seconds before pulling out of his pants. They stared at each other for a few minutes before a knock rapped against the door.

“Gokin, I have breakfast downstairs if you want some,” Bulma said through the door.

“I’ll be down after I get a shower in,” the earth saiyan said, turning red as she looked up at the prince. They heard Bulma walk down the hall before they started laughing. “But I really do need a shower.”

Vegeta smirked. “As do I.” He pulled himself out of bed, but found her red once more. “What is it?”

“Vegeta, do you want to shower with me?” It seemed like a strange thing to say, but she watched him turn red. After what they had just done, it shouldn’t be this embarrassing. The prince had seen her naked before, but it was never like this and she had never seen his bottom half.

The prince reached down. He had accepted this fate. These feelings were surrounding him, changing him even. “It won’t hurt either of us.” He felt warm when she took his hand. The two of them walked into her bathroom. Slowly, he watched as she opened her gi, the fabric fell to the floor, exposing her body to him. Vegeta pulled down his pants, watching her face as her eyes stared down at him. “My eyes are up here, Kakara,” he teased, pulling her chin up so that he could look in her eyes. “Unless, you wish to deepen this bond between us.”

Gokin smiled as she turned on the water, watching his hair fall around his shoulders. “Just how deeper can it go?” Her voice fell to a whisper as his arms came around her.

“That depends…” the prince whispered back, feeling her body align with his own. He wanted to be one with her, but knew that it was too early to ask for such a thing. Instead, his hands teased her skin, making her moan. The sound itself was addicting. “How much do you wish to be mine?”

Gokin’s heart pounded in her chest. She should fear his question. He was asking to cage her…to make her his and his alone…but there was no fear…Vegeta’s cage wasn’t a cage. “How much do you want me?”

The prince grinned. “You tempt me.” Vegeta placed his forehead against hers. “Not bad for a third class.”

Gokin knew that he was teasing, but grinned back at him as she thought of the perfect way to knock him off of his feet. Dragging her finger down his chest, she spoke, “How else may I serve you, My King?”

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Gokin couldn’t help but smile as the prince pushed her against the wall of the shower. His lips descended upon hers, while his hands roamed. Gokin let out a squeal as Vegeta nibbled on her bottom lip. Heat filled her body as he stared back at her. This had to be what love was like. She could see that he was hard once more. “Let me take care of something.” She fell to her knees. Gokin had never done anything like this, but she had walked in on Bulma doing it to Yamcha more than once. It looked like Yamcha had enjoyed it.

Vegeta watched as Kakara took hold of him, but the next second, she was licking up and down his member. The prince groaned, her lips were so soft. Now that he was no longer fighting this, he found himself falling deeper with each second they spent close to each other. It was as if she was made for him. “Kakara…yeah…” Her lips were surrounding him moments later and all he could think about was how much he wanted her. “Mine…” The word left his lips as he felt himself at the back of her throat. His cock felt like it would explode. Time felt like it was standing still as he lost himself down her throat. He expected her to gag, but Kakara only stared up at him, daring him.

The prince pulled her to her feet, kissing her hard against the shower wall. His tail wrapped around hers, as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, going towards her breasts. The third class whimpered, pulling him as close as possible. They were supposed to be getting clean, but it felt like they were getting dirtier. Gokin let out a soft sigh as he pulled up from her breasts. She found marks all over. Vegeta was clearly marking his territory. Gokin picked up a bottle of shampoo, pouring some into her hand and lathering it before reaching up and gliding it through his hair. “We should at least get clean.” She giggled.

“Where’s the fun in that?” The prince answered, taking the same bottle from her and doing the same. As he ran his fingers through her scalp, Vegeta found himself thinking over his marks. No other man would want to challenge his claim now. He made sure that they were visible. Leaving them up her neck and around her shoulder would make it difficult for her to hide them. Kakara moaned as he dragged his fingers down those places. “If I asked, would you really be my queen?” He didn’t think before he spoke.

Gokin was stunned. For all of his pride, he was asking her to be his partner so easily. She noticed that he was blushing. “Yes.” She answered, feeling confident with her choice. The spray washed the shampoo out of their hair as Gokin grabbed a bottle of body wash. She poured it on a luffa that Bulma had left in here. She began to wash him, even touching his member as she went. The prince stole the luffa from her, washing her off as he had with her hair. It was as if he did more than just yearn for her. “We should train out where my house is.” She was a little paranoid about him seeing the hut she had grown up in. What would Vegeta think of her living so humbly?

Vegeta found himself elated at her answer. There was no hesitation. He still didn’t understand the emotion of love, but the longer her stayed with her, the more convinced he was of it’s exitance. “We should get some breakfast then. There’s along day ahead of us.” He wanted to know everything. If she was going to be his, he wanted to complete access to everything that made Kakara, Kakara.

The spray was turned off and the two looked at each other for a short second before getting out of the shower. Gokin grabbed herself a towel, wrapping herself up as she walked over to the mirror. It was then that she realized just how dark the marks the Vegeta had left on her appeared. Everyone would be able to see them from across the room. The prince had left her side, heading back to his own room for a change of clothes as she put on her gi. Gokin could sense everyone downstairs. Not just the saiyans and Bulma, but her human friends as well. They would all see what had transpired. Maybe they wouldn’t notice. It wasn’t like they would be waiting for her to appear.

Leaving her room and heading down the stairs, Gokin felt nervous. The dining room was full, so she headed to the kitchen first. It appeared that most of the food was already gone. Bulma had to have not accounted for the appetite of multiple saiyans. Figuring that it wouldn’t take too long, she set to work, frying up a huge plate pan of bacon and eggs. She added some sausage as Bulma walked into the kitchen. “I didn’t think you were ever getting out of bed.” The heiress teased. “So, don’t listen to Yamcha when you go in there. I left him last night and he’s not taking no for an answer.”

“Why did you leave him?” Gokin said, keeping her eyes on the pan. She could feel her face getting hot from embarrassment. The moment that Bulma saw her, she would probably melt.

“I’m just tired of how he treats me. Besides, Tarbelle did me a solid and introduced me to that Broly guy. He’s actually really sweet. Not to mention how big he is…” Bulma turned red. “I meant in size…I didn’t see his…”

Gokin turned to look at the heiress. “Sure, you didn’t.” She teased but froze. The earth saiyan had forgotten about the marks for a split second.

Bulma came closer, a grin on her face. “Did it finally happen?” The heiress took her oldest friend’s hands. “Are you still a virgin?”

Gokin turned red. “Yes…I am.” She could see Bulma’s spirit deflate a bit. “Vegeta and I have decided to be a couple.” The earth saiyan didn’t know how to phrase any of this.

“A boyfriend! Now that’s a step in the right direction.” The heiress stated, feeling excited for her friend. “Tell me more…” Bulma turned to find someone walking into the kitchen. It appeared the Vegeta had found some earth clothing, just a black tank top and a pair of work out pants. The heiress had left the saiyans some clothes she figured that they could use. Bulma looked over at her friend, finding Gokin red as she stared at the prince. This was definitely a different look for earth’s hero.

“Smells good.” Vegeta said, looking down at the pan in Kakara’s hand. He knew she could cook. The night before was enough to convince him that she knew how to properly cook up some meat.

Gokin almost giggled. “You’ll have to make your own. This is all for me.” She teased him.

Bulma rolled her eyes, ready to chastise the earth saiyan when Vegeta walked behind Gokin. The prince chuckled. “So, you think that I…A prince, knows how to cook for himself.”

“Don’t play that game. I know you can cook. It’s a survival trait.” Gokin answered, stuffing a piece of sausage in her mouth. For a moment, Vegeta turned red. Gokin wondered why, until she remembered what had happened in the shower. She blushed, only to feel his hands on her hips. Once again, he wore no gloves. His lips began to linger on her left ear as she added more meat to her pan. “I guess, I could make you something as well.”

Bulma had to step out. Were all saiyans this intense? It was like they had forgotten that she was even in there. The heiress went back to her seat in the dining room, but got strange looks from everyone around her. Tarbelle shot her a glare. “What has silenced you?” The princess said.

Krillin was waiting for Gokin to come downstairs, but he wasn’t the only one. Tien and Yamcha were there as well, but the two of them looked angry. Not only had they been pushed to the side by Gokin, but Launch and Bulma appeared to have left them the night before for some of the saiyans. The short man was ready to speak when Chichi entered the dining room, but she wasn’t alone. It looked like another saiyan that he had never seen was with her. They were staring at each other in a way that told the shorter man that he had been dumped. Krillin was about to go off when the they were joined by Gokin and Vegeta.

Tarbelle stared up at her brother. What was Vegeta wearing? She was about to scoff when she noticed the marks down the earth saiyan’s neck. Did they spend the night in sin? She growled up at the third class female, but noticed that Gokin wasn’t looking her way. Why were the two of them so handsy? Vegeta didn’t seem like the type. “Brother, that outfit is beneath you.” She scoffed, only for her words to be ignored.

Vegeta sat down next to Kakara. He was fine with leaving everyone else out of their conversations. “Sparring till noon should work before we head out.”

Gokin giggled. “Yeah, I still have to beat you.”

He smirked back at her. “Never going to happen.” Vegeta could tell that they were being stared at. Normally, he would be more reserved, but he wasn’t going to let anyone think for a second that they could steal his claim. The prince repositioned his tail, putting it on Kakara’s leg. “I would never let my guard down long enough to let anyone get the better of me.”

Gokin had to hold in a gasp. Vegeta’s tail wasn’t just on her knee under the table. It was moving. She didn’t want him to stop what he was doing. There was the embarrassment of being caught, but at the same time, there was excitement building inside of her. Vegeta didn’t take his eyes off of her. It was like he felt the same energy that she did. His tail started to move between her legs, rubbing against her womanhood. Of course, he would be interested in that. Gokin slowly did the same with her own tail, feeling lightheaded as she attempted to eat. Who could think of eating at a time like this? This felt like another challenge by the prince. Vegeta wanted to beat her here as well. Unlike her gi, though, his pants gave her better leverage to get inside and wrap around his member. “Are you sure about that?”

Tarbelle felt confused. Why were they looking at each other like that? What was with all of the strange challenges? Why did they look like two people in…? The princess shook her head. That was impossible. There was no way that her brother was in love. This was lust, nothing more. The princess turned her attention back to the rest of the table, only to find Turles speaking with the one called Chichi. His pretty words to her felt like it was a long time ago. How fast did he move on from his feelings? They must not have been strong enough to hold onto her. Tarbelle felt a spike of anger when she heard Turles’s romantic words towards the human girl. The princess looked up at her lover. Raditz was stuffing his face. The last time she heard pretty words from him was those letters. “Raditz, can we go for a walk. This place angers me.” She dragged him away from his food in a fit of rage. There was no reason for her to feel jealous of some human. Turles wasn’t what she wanted.

Raditz left his food behind reluctantly. “Those two are getting crazier. The more I look at Kakara, I see my mother. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before.” The long maned saiyan sighed, noticing that Tarbelle was in a mood. “We need to tell the truth soon. I doubt that someone like her would want to be with someone who lied to her.”

“No woman likes a man who lies.” Tarbelle said, noticing that he seemed a little jittery about her words. “Raditz? Have you lied to me about something?”

“No, my princess.” He walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. The third class knew he had to be careful. Those letters weren’t his and as time went on, it was easy to figure out who wrote them. He didn’t think his cousin would be so cheesy. Not that he minded the mix-up. Raditz had been wanting Tarbelle like any other male would, who would say no to sex with a royal? That person had to be mad.

Tarbelle found herself relaxing into Raditz’s arms. He was right. It was crazy to question him about something like that. They had a special bond. Sure, most of their relationship was sex, but that’s what she wanted… “If you still have some morning wood, I’ll be glad to take care of it.”

* * *

 

Still at the table, the prince fell against the table hitting it a few times. His eyes opened to find Kakara smirking back at him. It appeared that for the first time in his life that he had lost…but strangely enough, he wasn’t mad in the slightest.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I posted a chapter. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I've had to tackle a mixture of depression, writers block, a family emergency, and an insane work schedule through the month of March. Hopefully, April won't be as horrible for me and I can get some work done.


	13. Chapter 13

Gokin felt nervous as they left Capsule Corp. She could feel eyes on her as Vegeta flew up behind her. They were being followed. It wasn’t just Tarbelle and Raditz either, her male friends seemed to want to follow them. The third class felt a hand touch her shoulder and almost flinched as she turned back to find the prince looking annoyed. “Why are they coming?” Gokin asked. She had never said anything about inviting them along.

Vegeta grumbled. His sister seemed to be on a mission to break him and Kakara apart. He felt a little more than annoyed. This was supposed to be what those humans referred to as a date. At least, that’s what the strange blue haired woman referred to it as. He looked back, finding those false suitors as well. They all thought they really had a chance. “I say we out run them.” He grinned back at her. Vegeta knew that Kakara wanted to show him the place she grew up, but that would have to wait.

“They know where we’re…” Gokin stopped talking as she noticed the glint in Vegeta’s eyes. Finally, she smiled back at him. “Yes, how about we race till we lose them.”

Vegeta chuckled. “The winner gets whatever they desire from the other.” The prince’s cheeks warmed when he realized what he had said.

Gokin didn’t think before she spoke. “But what if I want everything?” She also went red at her confession.

The prince dove forward, speeding up through the sky. Her words sparked a greater interest in him. Vegeta had no idea where he was going, but he could sense Kakara behind him. The two disappeared like flashes through the sky, ending up next to each other at one point. There was no sign of anyone around them. He looked downward, noticing that the landscape had changed. Lush jungle lay below them. Noticing a nearby cave, the prince pointed. “There!”

Kakara dove downward as he did the same, both saiyans reaching the spot at the same time. She laughed to herself, only to be pushed into the cave wall. A pair of dominate lips fell on hers, kissing her fiercely. Gokin pulled the prince closer, running her fingers through his hair. She could already feel his tail on hers, twisting it around hers as the desire for more touch grew between them. She let out a soft moan as his lips trailed down from her lips tasting the skin at her neck and tracing the marks he made the night before. “Veg…Vegeta…” She felt his hands pulling at her gi, causing it to fall to the ground in shreds. The prince looked like he couldn’t wait. Her bra snapped in his powerful touch. “I…yes.” Her hands pulled on his tank top, ripping the fabric. Gokin let out a louder moan as his lips descended upon her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples while she felt up his strong chest. Below, she could feel how wet her body was growing. Aching for the feeling of them being one, she could hear to him purring into her ear as he thrust his manhood against her leg. When had she pulled his pants down? She couldn’t remember. Gokin had never had sex before, but something inside of her was telling her that it was time. Her gi pants had also found the ground as he growled into her neck. Heat filled her body as he turned her around, causing her to face the rocky wall. The prince purred as instinct claimed them both. His member was between her legs, touching her womanhood in just the right way. The friction was incredible. “Vegeta…”

“Kaka…fuck…” Vegeta could feel wetness around his length. Her folds had opened up for him. He purred, sucking on her shoulder. Their scents littered the air, increasing his lust. The prince positioned himself, finding her opening. He knew to go slow at first. It was going to be a tight fit. Slowly, he pressed forward, feeling tight walls around him. He snarled, stopping when he was all of the way in. Her narrow cavern was beyond tight. He was trying to ground himself. “Relax your muscles a bit.” He whispered.

The third class felt the sting when he entered her. She knew Vegeta was big, but now he felt huge. She tried to turn her head, but found him kissing behind her shoulder. “I…I’m trying.” His hips moved slowly, attempting to stretch her out more. The earth saiyan trembled as his cock touched a place she had never found before. “AH…” She cried out in pleasure, giving the prince the hint to do that maneuver again.

Vegeta grunted, finding the same spot once more and angling his hips so that he could keep hitting it. Her core was relaxing, allowing him more speed. “Oh, yeah…that’s…mmm.” Vegeta groaned, moving faster.

Gokin whimpered, now that he was focusing on that spot, she was seeing white. “Vegeta…oh…oh yes.” She moaned, pushing herself back on his cock, meeting his thrusts. “Ah…I…OH.” It was intense. His hard member was pushing all of the way in each time. Why hadn’t she let him do this sooner? “OH, Vegeta…OH…my King.” She moaned, causing him to snarl into her ear. His thrusts grew sharper, making her see stars. “I…I love…”

“Fuck, Kakara…” His tail came up touching her clit as he kept up his rhythm. “You like that? Oh, fuck you do.” He growled as he pushed in deeper. His balls were slapping against her, causing the sound to echo through the cave behind them. “Mine…fuck, you’re mine.”

“Yes…oh, yes…right…oh, right there.” She felt out of control. His body felt like it was melting into hers. “Vegeta, mmm…I…OH.” His hand came down slapping her ass. “Ah, yes.”

“Damn, you like…like everything.” The prince grunted. He felt like he was about to explode. His manhood was still deep inside of her. Vegeta had almost claimed every part of Kakara until now. This was the last place that he wanted for himself. He would mark his queen and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him. “You’re perfect…”

“AH…Vegeta…It…Its…OH.” Gokin could feel her body on the verge of ecstasy. His hard cock was pushing her over the edge. “Vegeta…oh…oh, I…I love…YOU!” Her body tightened as the overwhelming pleasure consumed her. Her knees buckled and she would have fell if he didn’t have his arms around her. Her words turned to nonsense as his member continued to move inside of her. That was until he roared behind her, filling her with his warmth. The third class heard panting in her ear as his member was milked dry inside of her. “Oh, Vegeta.”

The prince was trying to catch his breath. His mind was still reeling from what had just happened. He had just slept with Kakara. Vegeta purred into her ear, leaving his member inside of her. He didn’t feel like pulling out yet. Instead, he lowered them to the ground, kissing at her neck as they went. The third class purred back at him, their tails were intertwined in the darkness. “You’re already my queen.” He purred, dragging his tongue down her neck.

Gokin giggled. “I believe every king needs one.” She let him remain inside of her, not really thinking too much about it. This felt right. The warmth inside of her remained as well. “Now all we need to do is get away from Frieza’s army.” She felt him pull out so that they could face each other. “I know you want to fight him yourself, maybe someday we will.” Her hands grabbed his face. “But before that, I want us to become stronger.”

Vegeta sighed. “You shouldn’t be worrying yourself with my problems.”

“If we’re mates, then shouldn’t I be involved?” Gokin kept him close. Even in the darkness she could see his dark eyes. They were full of multiple emotions, all that many would think impossible for the prince. “I will be okay. As long as we’re together, I think we can pass through any storm unfazed.”

“Kakara…” He whispered, keeping her close. His forehead rested against hers. “We’ll think of something.” It was strange, before he had been so set on a duel to the death with Frieza, but now he felt like he could hope. This love thing was mysterious. The logical side of him was screaming that he was being delusional, but the rest of him, wanted to make all of this reality. A life with Kakara was all he wanted now. Fighting, training, long spars into the night, endless touching, a true connection with his mate was more than he could have hoped for. Before, it had been an afterthought. Nothing more that just a body that would provide him an heir if he failed in his mission. But now, things were more complicated. As she snuggled closer to him in the darkness of the cave, the prince knew he had a lot to think about. His heart did exist. The idea of Kakara being the mother of his heir actually excited him. Not that that was something he wanted any time soon. He welcomed the idea as something they could discuss in the future. Kakara was probably still not too keen on having children. They still fit the cage she once spoke of. He didn’t have time to bring up anything about it though. Instead, he listened as she snored in her sleep. He must have really taken everything out of her. The prince chuckled. If anything, this was a huge boost to his ego. He couldn’t wait to lord this over his rivals. The prince laughed. Who were they kidding? They were never good enough to be his rivals to begin with.

* * *

 

Tarbelle pouted when they lost sight of her brother and Gokin. She had planned to expose the truth of the girl’s relation to Raditz, but sadly, her chance was taken from her. The humans all looked out of it as well. None of them seemed to approve of Gokin’s choice in men. She smirked to herself. This could be a gold mine. “I see that all of you’ve been left behind.” All of the men looked her way, each turning red. Raditz had decided to back to Capsule Corp for a nap. The princess didn’t tell anyone her secrets. Men usually fell at her feet, listening to every word she said. But there was a reason for that. Being a saiyan princess had its advantages. Whatever she wanted, could be hers in an instant.

“I just don’t get it. What does he have that I don’t?” Krillin began. “She was my best friend, we did everything together, but not once was I seen as an option.”

“None of us were options from the beginning.” Tien said, slumping down on one of the pieces of patio furniture that Bulma kept out there for sunbathing. “I still don’t see why we weren’t even considered.”

Yamcha sighed. “Maybe we all came on too strong with it. But damn, when she came back from the mountains, it was just so hard to ignore how hot she got.”

“Like seriously, how does someone go from looking like a child to a bombshell? It just doesn’t compute.” Krillin stated. “Hell, her personality is still childish. I figured that she just didn’t want to grow up, but that can’t be it.”

“I don’t think we did anything wrong. I thought she wanted at least one of us.” Yamcha said, looking a bit sheepish. “I mean she still trained with us, half of the time with little to no clothes on. I thought she was just showing off.”

Tarbelle thought over the men’s words, while moving her tail back and forth. They all stared at her, looking confused as they took in her scent. Almost seductively she walked forward. “Isn’t it sad? She led all of you on. That should be a crime.” She dragged one of her fingers down the chin of the one with the longer hair. “I would think such a temptress should be punished.” She purred, dragging her tail down the triclops’s chest. “Don’t you think?” Slow nods appeared around her. She almost laughed. This was too easy. Her musk was always a bit different than others. The Y chromosome just couldn’t handle it. “You should make her talk? Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Make her talk?” Krillin said, feeling dazed. His mind felt numb as she stared back at him. Dark eyes were hypnotizing him, feeding on his confusion and annoyance like they were a freshly cooked buffet. His mind was shifting around, his senses dulling as any control over his mind was stolen from him. “My Princess.”

“That’s better.” Tarbelle giggled, only to notice that one of the humans hadn’t fallen under her spell. She stared up at the long haired one again. “Come now, you must think you’ve been cheated. I can help.”

Yamcha stared back at her. “I thought you had a mate. I know you don’t like Gokin, but…”

“Silence! Didn’t you just say that it wasn’t your fault!” Tarbelle said, making the other two humans fall to a slumber at her feet. “My brother deserves better!”

“Again, would that guy you’re mated to like that your seducing other men?” Yamcha snapped.

“Says the man that was looking at Gokin like a piece of meat when his girlfriend was around.” Tarbelle snapped back. “You shouldn’t mess with me. My love for Raditz is pure, not like strange thing going on between my brother and his tart.”

“Let me ask you something… What do you even do with Raditz?” Yamcha didn’t know why he was even still standing here talking to this crazy princess. Her face turned red though. “Is it only sex with you two? If that’s the case, maybe you have the relationships backwards.”

“Shut up!” Tarbelle snarled, wanting to slap this human across the face.

“That’s why you’re so against Gokin and your brother? Cause it would mean that your own love is false! Isn’t that right?!” Yamcha stated, feeling confident. “You know, sex is great, but it isn’t everything.”

“You don’t know how poetic Raditz is?!” Tarbelle’s eyes were glowing with hatred.

Yamcha stared back at her. “That guy doesn’t look like the poetic type and you know it. Hell, I bet you’ve known it this whole time.” He watched her flinch. “That’s it. You wanted to get under your brother’s skin. So you found a loop hole. You got some letters and found yourself a fall guy. The sex was good enough for you go along with it though. Now that you don’t get the attention you want, you’re going to drastic measures.”

“Shut up!” This time she did smack him, but to her surprise, he only smiled down at her. “Look, this is my business.”

“You have a lot of anger. So, you easily gave the man you knew wrote those real letters to you to another. You even sent Chichi out on that balcony, didn’t you?” Yamcha said, getting another snarl out of her. “It’s not Gokin you’re out to punish, it’s yourself.”

“You know nothing!” Tarbelle said getting in his face. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE AT THE END OF THE PACK! THE PERSON THAT’S TREATED LIKE CANNON FODDER ON THE BATTLEFIELD!” She felt like she was falling into hysterics.

Yamcha almost laughed. “Really, that sounds pretty familiar to me.” He walked past her. “You may try to go through with this plan of yours, but will it really make you happy?”

“Let that stupid grin off of your face, Human.” Tarbelle turned her back to him. She couldn’t believe that she let some human get under her skin like that. If he knew what was good for him, he would keep his mouth shut. She could still sense him behind her. “Now what?”

“If you really feel this way about that Raditz guy, maybe you should let him go. It would probably do both of you some good.” Yamcha said.

She laughed. “And let the liar off without a punishment, I think not.”

“Isn’t it more your fault if you’ve known the entire time?” The human said, catching her attention. “As I said, this is you punishing yourself. You don’t think you’re good enough.”

Tarbelle ignored his words. “I will hear nothing more from you, Human.”

“I have a name you know.” He said.

“Like I care.” Tarbelle walked away, dragging her two mind slaves with her. There was no point for to listen to this insanity. His human was wrong. She didn’t know that Raditz had been lying about it in the beginning. She figured it out a few months later and acted through the motions. She already knew what Raditz did in his free time. Everyone really thought she was stupid. Acting like some love sick fool was easy. A poet like Turles wasn’t what she wanted. A puppet like Raditz served her purposes just fine. Something like love didn’t exist, it was a fallacy. A myth that only the weak minded fell for. The only purpose in this life was to procreate, there was no running from it. From the moment she was born, these convictions had been burned into her brain. She was a princess. There was no time for silly emotions to get in the way. Now a greater question burned in the back of her mind. How did that human figure all of this out? She would have too keep an eye on…what was his name again? Yamada? That sounded right.


	14. Chapter 14

Raditz woke rubbing his head. Why did it hurt so much? It felt like he had been knocked out for a while. The long maned saiyan looked around. Where was he? He couldn’t really remember. He stood from his bed. For some reason, he felt like he had been sent here to stare at the wall. Not that such a thing served any purpose, it felt like someone wanted to control him. The third class scratched his forehead before remembering. He had a sister. He was on Earth with the rest of his kind and Kakara was with the prince. He must have had a lot to drink to forget such a thing.

The long maned saiyan opened the door to his room. He was still with the princess, wasn’t he? In the beginning, he lied, even though he knew that Turles had been the one to write those letters. Something inside of him told him that he had to be with Tarbelle. Raditz shook his head. The princess was beautiful…but there was something dark and dangerous underneath. For someone who appeared so composed, she was broken inside. Shattered by an unknown event that even in private moments between them, he wasn’t given privy to. Raditz sighed. How much longer could they go on like this? Neither of them were happy. Sure, the sex was great and he liked those long nights, but part of him was growing tired of the same routine. Even the sex was starting to lose its appeal. Her eyes, which once looked up at him with what he thought was love…they only held something he couldn’t discern.

Raditz didn’t notice the humans walking around the large house. He rolled his eyes as he found Nappa with some bimbo cuddled into him. She was feeding him some kind of fruit. But he couldn’t put his finger on what was going on between them. They looked into each others eyes, but barely knew each other. Then again, what did he know about Tarbelle? Besides her role as a princess, there wasn’t much he really knew.

Nappa popped a grape into Launch’s mouth as the two began to talk about some show on the strange glowing box in front of them. The older saiyan was trying to figure out what was appealing about the gaped mouth brunette in the film. “Why are there two men gunning for her?”

Launch giggled. “Love.”

“But she’s a normal human… Why would some blood sucker and a wolf want something that boring?” Nappa asked.

Launch only smiled. “Why does a strong man like you, like me?”

The giant turned red, still leaving Raditz with questions. What they were doing, felt normal. Were talks like this apart of every relationship? He did notice that Kakara and Vegeta spent a lot of time together.

Exiting the room with the television, Raditz found his cousin sitting at a large table. There was what looked like a home cooked meal being placed on it. The smell was divine as Chichi sat down. Again conversation broke out. Sex didn’t appear to be anywhere on the menu.

Figuring that he was in the way, the long maned saiyan wandered outside and away from his cousin. Considering that Turles had been wronged by him once before, it was best for him to stay away from this new relationship.

Out by the pool, Raditz found Broly. There was splashes around the pool and he found the owner of the house in some skimpy swimsuit. The large saiyan was a man of few words, but Raditz had never seen the man this talkative. He was sure they were flirting and had to look away as Bulma’s bikini top fell off. The maned saiyan expected them to pounce on each other, but only nervous laughter erupted from the pool area, ending with Broly helping the heiress put on some sunscreen.

He sighed again, wondering where the princess was. Just how many questions did he have? Raditz didn’t know where to begin. The maned saiyan headed into a large garage, sitting by himself. He just needed some peace and quiet. His mind just couldn’t grasp what was going on.

Love and sex were the same things…at least, that’s what he had been telling himself. Did he love Tarbelle? The more he thought about it, the maned saiyan found himself coming up blank. Maybe they should talk about this.

Too lost in his thoughts, the third class didn’t hear anyone come inside of the garage. Until someone tripped over him, landing hard on his chest. Raditz growled, pulling the person’s arms up, but froze. Dark eyes found brown ones and his insides, as twisted as they were, began to feel like they were unraveling. His mind calmed as thoughts of the princess faded from existence.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” A voice giggled. “Bulma didn’t say anyone was in here.” The blonde said pulling herself up, even though she was still straddling the saiyan’s hips. She giggled again at his expression.

Raditz felt his mouth go dry. Her hair was very short, but he found himself reaching up to run his fingers through it. “Who?” He asked.

She laughed before noticing his tail. Her eyes filled with excitement. “You have to be one of those aliens she was talking about!” Not paying attention to where his hands were going. “Tell me everything you know about space, don’t leave any detail out!”

* * *

 

Vegeta purred, but knew that he was going to have to find a new shirt. Somehow, it their crazed need to be one, his pants had survived. He smirked, looking over what remained of his companion’s clothes. The prince had basically shredded everything to pieces. He watched the third class get to her feet, but it looked like he had another reason to be smug. He had really done a number on her. Kakara’s knees were still shaking as he finally chose to lift her into his arms. “I believe you need to stretch those areas more often.”

Gokin turned red as the prince purred into her neck. Passion was something she had never understood, but now those things Bulma had always talked about made sense. The words came tumbling out of her before she even knew what she was saying. “I love you.” Three words that she never thought she could say to anyone that she didn’t just see as a friend. Vegeta pulled her into a kiss. This wasn’t as firry as the moment they had just shared, but sparks still ignited under her skin. She purred back, pulling him closer. From the moment they met, it felt like a bond had been forming between them. It was almost as if two strings were being sewn together, each different but the same. With each new stitch they were not only growing closer, but sharing even the most personal of secrets. Love wasn’t a game, it wasn’t just sex, it wasn’t even about the little things, love was about light and darkness colliding in the most perfect of harmonies. Love was taking what they could and making it their own. Sure, the dark times would return, with what Vegeta had told her, it was a given, but now neither of them had to face the future alone. They had each other’s backs and trust, both of which felt unbreakable. Gokin never felt so sure of anything in her life. “I really need to find myself some knew clothes.” She giggled as she found the remnants of her gi on the floor of the cave. “There should be some at my hut, if we ever make it there.”

“Those buffoons should be long gone.” The prince headed towards the opening of the cave with her still in his arms. “None of them could keep up, so I think they just gave up.”

Gokin nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I don’t sense their ki’s either.” But a second later she frowned. “Your sister doesn’t have a ki though.”

Vegeta sniffed the air. “Tarbelle is long gone as well. She would have barged in if she had found us by now. She either went back to that human’s house or is waiting at your hut.”

“How would she…?” Gokin began.

“I don’t know how, but somehow, Tarble will get the information out of someone.” Vegeta said, flying upward. Kakara pointed in the direction they needed to go so he didn’t have to ask. “Sometimes, she knew where I was headed before I did. Even some of Frieza’s top men didn’t even know where I was going and she would just name a random planet.”

“That’s odd. Do you think Tarbelle knows something she’s not telling us?” Gokin asked.

Vegeta sighed. “As much as I would like to say no, I can’t be confident in that answer.” They continued flying in silence until Kakara motioned for him to land. The prince was surprised that his sister wasn’t here though. Maybe, he was just getting ahead of himself with such thoughts.

Gokin turned red as she was placed on her feet. “I guess this is it.” She felt nervous. This wasn’t like the grand chambers that the prince was used to. “I know it’s a bit primitive.”

Vegeta walked forward, grabbing the door handle, only for the door to fall onto the ground. “I think that’s an understatement.” He walked inside, finding the place pretty barren. How had Kakara lived like this for so long? Even the third classes back home had better living quarters than this. It appeared that the place wasn’t taken care of either. Possibly after the man, who adopted the third class, had died, the place began to fall apart. Decay coated the ceiling as he walked further inside. There was a kitchen with what looked like tree roots cracking through the foundation. He pulled Kakara against him. “You deserve better than this.”

She blushed. “Bulma has offered to give me a new place more than once. But I’ve never needed that much. It’s only me that lives here.”

The prince gave her a grin. “But it’s not just you anymore.” He purred into her neck. “Once Frieza’s gone…this is where we’ll be.” He listened to her gasp. “I have no objections to the location. It only means that we’ll have to deal with less idiotic humans.” Vegeta chuckled. “You know, I wouldn’t mind a romp in the woods.”

Gokin remained red at his words before remembering that she had no clothes on. “Let me get…” She stopped in place, moaning as his lips trailed up her neck. “Were you always this horny?” The third class asked, only for the prince to push her onto the decrepit couch. She turned around, finding him pulling down his pants. The third class almost moaned knowing exactly what he had in mind. “Vegeta…”

* * *

 

Tarbelle left those humans outside as she went back to her room. She found herself frustrated as she paced. Her mind was going in circles. She needed to get her needs out soon. But as she attempted to call for Raditz, he never came. She shook in annoyance, only for a voice to appear in the back of her head. It was almost as if it was whispering in her ear. The words caused her to shake as she backed up into her bed, almost screaming as she fell back onto it. The princess grabbed her head, willing the nightmare to pass. It never moved, tears fell from her eyes as she attempted again to push the visions away, but the remained. The ripping, the blood, the chilling laughter, it all wouldn’t go away, no matter what she tried. A blood curdling scream echoed from her.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Another voice pierced her vision as she looked up. That infuriating human was here, Yamada.

“Go away!” She snapped. This wasn’t his concern.

Instead, Yamcha sat on the side of the bed. “If you’re going to scream like your being murdered, then I can’t just leave.” The human watched as she turned her sadness into anger at him. “About to shout at me once more for not being under your control?”

Tarbelle felt her frustration return. “Don’t try to toy with me. You’ll never win.”

“Said like a true woman.” Yamcha said, watching her fidget. “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tarbelle said, trying to get herself back to normal. She just had to push away that nightmare. Where was Raditz when she needed him? “Just go.”

Yamcha shook his head. “If you say you’re fine, you’re not fine.” He reached forward, grabbing one of her hands. “You’re ice cold, did you take an ice cold shower or something?”

Tarbelle almost moaned. He was warm. “I…” She felt dazed. The voice started up again, causing her to jump into his lap.

“Are you sure you’re…mmm.” Yamcha’s eyes went wide as the princess kissed him. Just what was going on with her? He pulled back, ready to question her, but found her red. “Look Tarbelle…”

“Make it go away.” She was trembling.

“Make what go away?” Yamcha asked.

She began to weep into his chest. “He won’t go away. He’ll never go away.”

“Who are you talking about?” The human said, trying to get her to stop trembling.

“The demon…that horrible, deplorable demon.” The princess shook as she sobbed. “It’s all my fault…forgive me, brother. Everything is all my fault.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Flashback

The princess smiled back at her nursemaid. She had been fit for a pretty, new dress and wanted to show her father how it looked. Her brother was off training with his nanny, but such a thing wasn’t her place. Tarbelle was born weak, so fighting wasn’t in her future. Instead, she was tasked with learning the skills that a lady would need to know. At 6 years old, she already walked with the grace of her position. “Parle-nama, will papa like my dress.”

The chubby nursemaid only smiled down at her. “Of course, he will, my princess. Now, let’s figure out what jewelry you should wear. Your father wishes that you will walk through the garden this afternoon and meet with the elite daughters. Its important for you to keep your voice, you understand.”

“Yes, Parle-nama.” Purple fabric hung around her body, accented with gold and sparkling jewels of different colors. In saiyan families, wealth was often pushed in the faces of those without. A princess had to not only dress for her position but had to hold herself to the role she played. “When will brother return?”

“The prince should return right before the lunar festival, my Princess.” With Tarbelle dressed, the maid escorted the young girl to a large waiting room. Inside the other daughters were waiting, all in different styles of refinement. “May I present, Princess Tarbelle Ve Geta.”

Tarbelle walked forward, holding back a giggle at her full title. In some ways, saying her entire name was comical to her. Most just called her princess or by her first name, the latter only being used by her brother. Her father on the other hand, had given her a special nickname. The princess sat down, pouring tea as she spoke of the gossip between classes, marriages outside of rank, children born out of wedlock, and even some small talk about the war itself. She had to keep her tongue quick. Her studies kept her above everyone else. Those around her had more physical power, but she could not let them know such a thing. Instead, she showed them the power she held through her words.

Doors opened, surprising the princess and her follow daughters. They weren’t supposed to be disturbed and it was nowhere close to lunch time. Through the doors, there was indeed a surprise. Her brother walked in, frowning at what he had just walked into. Vegeta must not planned to take this way.

The princess was thrilled though. “Brother! You’ve returned from battle!” She forgot her station as she rushed over to his side. Tarbelle waited for him to recount his latest story of the battlefield to her, but none came, much to her dismay.

“It appears that I made a wrong turn.” The prince said, not giving anyone in the room a second glance before he turned his heels and left the room behind. But to his annoyance, his sister followed him. “Tarbelle go back to that party of yours.”

“But brother, I…” The little girl began only to hear a growl from the prince. “Are you hungry? The chefs can make up a feast. Does father know that your home?”

Vegeta snarled. “Just shut it for a few seconds will you? My business is none of yours.” He pushed past her and stormed down the hall. “If you want a battle story, go find Nappa again.” He spat. “Weakling.”

Tarbelle lowered her gaze, staring at the floor. She should have known. Who was she trying to convince? It didn’t matter what she told herself. Love? What was that? All of this was nothing but a game of pretend. The party was nothing but a roose. It always was. The princess didn’t return to the party, instead, she wondered the halls. Her thoughts plaguing her with each step forward. The princess sighed as she bumped into something. Quickly, she stared up, finding someone she had never seen before. Tarbelle backed away in fear as the frost demon looked over her.

“Don’t take any notice of her, Lord Frieza.” King Vegeta said, looking down at his weak child. “Child, you have a place to be.”

The princess flinched. He refused to even call her by anything close to her name or title. Thinking that now was the time to get away, she was about to back away when the frost demon’s hand landed on her shoulder. A cold chill went down her spine as a strange look was passed her way. “Now, Vegeta. I see no reason for the girl to leave.”

The King looked over the frost demon before realizing what was going on. “I’m sorry, Lord Frieza, but this is no place for a princess.”

“A princess? Hmm? That would make her your daughter, wouldn’t it?” Frieza asked. “You’ve never brought up having another child.” The frost demon’s hand grabbed the child’s chin. “You’ve also failed to bring up her beauty.” The King bit his lip. “There is no doubt that she will be a jewel as she grows.” He chuckled, looking up at the King. “Maybe there is a way for us to come to an agreement after all.”

The King looked wary, noticing that his daughter looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Lord Frieza, but Tarbelle is not a warrior, therefore, she has no place here.” He grabbed his daughter’s arm tugging her away from the frost demon’s grasp. He had never shown his weaker child any favor, knowing that something like this could happen.

“But that’s where your wrong. I believe that child of yours has every right to be in his place.” Frieza smirked. “The girl’s hand will be enough to suffice.”

Tarbelle felt confused, looking between her father and the strange alien. Why would anyone want her hand? Sure, it was clean…

“The princess is far too young to marry.” The King argued.

“You forget how long I can wait, Vegeta.” Frieza said, looking down at the girl that would be his prize. “She will make me a fine queen.”

Vegeta growled. “I’ve already refused you.” He knew this was a gamble he was making. Frieza was only being taken in by the strange power of suggestion his daughter held. Even if Tarbelle didn’t know she held such a power. “My daughter is already betrothed.” It was a lie. “Tarbelle go run along.”

“Ye…yes, father.” Finally, she sped out of the hall, feeling terrified. Those dark eyes filled her body with unimaginable horror. She closed a door behind her, as her eyes filled with tears.

“I thought I told you to scram…why are you crying?” Her brother snapped, looking down at her. To his confusion, she pushed him away and ran past him. The prince growled. It looked like he needed to go punish someone for her tears. Not that he cared for his sister. Her tears just bothered him. As the prince exited, he was greeted by Nappa. The lug was talking about a mission that involved him and some third class child. Rolling his eyes, he knew that his punishment would have to wait. “Let’s go then. I need to lit off some steam anyway.”

* * *

 

One week had passed since that day. The princess hadn’t left her room. Feeling too scared to even think about leaving. A scream came down the hall, causing her to shake as a figure stood in her doorway. The same Frost Demon was standing there. He grinned down at her while holding her father’s head. “Come, my love.”

Tarbelle backed against the wall, only to be snatched and placed over the tyrant’s shoulder. She looked back at her old life, find that Frieza had left her father’s head in her place. “Let me down!” She shouted, feeling faint as the demon spoke once more.

“No one refuses me. He knew this would happen, that fool. This would have been easily avoided if he only listened.” Frieza continued spouting nonsense as he dragged the princess onto his ship. “Now watch, my love.” They shot into space, leaving her to watch in horror as he fired a blast from his hand.

“NOOO!” Her home planet exploded, turning into a pile of space dust before her. The princess fell to her knees as she began to sob. “Why? Why did you?”

The tyrant walked over to her with a cruel smile. “You’re mine. No one will keep your beauty from me.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the window and into a strange room. The child had no idea why she was here or why there was a bed. All she could do was cry as the last bits of her sanity were torn away from her.

* * *

 

Present day

Yamcha shook in shock as the princess’s story ended. “You…you were only a child…”

“It doesn’t matter! It’s all my fault! If I was never born…” She sobbed into his shirt as the human found himself holding her closer.

“You sleep with Raditz cause to some extent; it makes you forget what happened to you.” The human sighed. “Sex can’t be the only thing that makes the nightmares go away.”

“I’m dirty! The blood never comes off, no matter how many times I try to wash myself!” The princess trembled. “If I control people, they don’t have to be involved with me. Feelings mean nothing. Love is a lie. Only suffering is real.”

Yamcha frowned. “You’ve been sliced open more than once. You were raped.”

“I asked for it.” Tarbelle said, looking away from the human and staring at a nearby wall. “If I wasn’t born like this…”

“Are you saying that you wish you were ugly?” Yamcha asked, dragging his fingers down her back. For some reason, the princess trembled at his touch. “Just relax, I’ll just stay here with you, okay.”

“But…” She began to cry once more. How could she keep crying? Her eyes should be dry by now. Her head felt like it was going to explode as he held her against him. This was strange. His hands weren’t wondering at all.

“Try to sleep.” The human said, maybe if he calmed her down, she could start speaking coherently once more.

The princess didn’t know why, but she closed her eyes. The redness she usually saw was dark this time. A soft, almost earthy scent entered her nose as she cuddled in closer. The aroma was soothing as a purr fell from her lips as the darkness of sleep took over her.

Yamcha sighed as he began to run his fingers through her hair. Tarbelle seemed to be a danger to herself, a fractured soul who didn’t know any way out. He would need to talk to the prince when he returned. Something told him that Vegeta knew nothing of these events.

* * *

 

It was late when Vegeta and Gokin returned to Capsule Corp. The prince found what he could now think of as the usual. Kakara’s female friends had all taken a shining to his warrior companions. It wasn’t until Raditz came wondering in with a blonde that he snarled. “What do you think you’re doing, Third class?”

Everyone seemed to be watching in shock as Raditz looked confused. “My prince?” The long maned saiyan wondered what was wrong.

“Don’t act dumb. You’re my sister’s lover.” The prince snapped his teeth as glares were passed Radtiz’s way.

“When did that happen?” The third class asked, looking around him. “My prince, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Vegeta snarled as he heard a sound from outside. Krillin and Tien fell from the ground rubbing their heads. The two looked confused. “Do you know how we got here?” The shorter asked.

Gokin frowned as Yamcha walked downstairs. The human didn’t look at her, he was only looking at Vegeta. “We need to talk.”

“I have no time for the likes of you. I have someone to punish.” The prince snarled.

“It’s not his fault. He’s been controlled.” Yamcha said, getting the attention of the room. “Tarbelle has the ability to manipulate the minds of the weak. She had her reasons, but she’s in serious need of help.”

Vegeta looked over the human. “You mean that she has messing with the minds of those around her for her entertainment?” The prince was beyond pissed. “She’s already putting her nose where it doesn’t belong and now she’s using some strange power to control people.” He stormed up the stairs, leaving the party behind. He had some words for his sister. When he reached her room. Tarbelle was up. She appeared to be humming. “Just what are you doing?”

“Oh, brother!” The princess hadn’t felt this good in a long time. “I didn’t think you would be…” She stopped finding the furious look on his face.

“What did you hope to achieve? Were you trying to place a wedge between me and Kakara, or did you wish to humiliate me more?!” The prince snapped.

“Vegeta…” She began, but he ripped into her.

“You have no class, do you?” Vegeta growled. “Using people with some strange power, were you going to have one of them murder her, or were you after me? You really wanted all of my attention to yourself or something?”

“That’s not…” Tarbelle tried to get a word in, but the attack kept coming.

“Filth, that’s all you are. A stain on our family line that refuses to come out. Forget any words you have. You’ve crossed me one too many times. I refuse to call you sister. All I see is a monster bent on destroying what’s left of our kind.” Vegeta snarled as Kakara walked in, grabbing his arm. “You won’t ruin my happiness. I won’t let you ruin anything else you come into contact with!”

Tarbelle stood, saying nothing as each word stabbed her. Her brother knew of her disgrace. She lowered her gaze, looking away from him. Her moment of feeling a small ounce of purity felt dashed as the dark thoughts came back instantly, reeling through her mind and twisting her heart. She turned her back to him. “Leave me…”

“Leave you? Don’t make me laugh. You don’t get to order me around. You’re the one who caused all of this. A third class and then those humans, I bet you like being called a slut.”

“I never slept with the humans.” She said quietly. The room felt like it was disappearing around her. Chilling hands grabbed her shoulders as the terrifying voice whispered in her ear…it was right. She didn’t belong here. Her punishment was waiting for her.

“I bet that’s a lie.” Vegeta said. “Let me guess, you were going to try and make Kakara jealous?!”

“Yes…that’s it…” Tarbelle said, not looking at him. This was for the best. He would believe this lie. “You caught me…”

“Apologize.” The prince said, feeling angry.

“I’m sorry.” Tarbelle said, staring at the wall.

“I wasn’t talking about me.” Vegeta said. “Say it to Kakara. Say it to Raditz. Even those humans deserve…” He heard a sniffling sound. “Don’t tell me that you’re crying? That trick isn’t going to work on me this time. Now that I know all about the real you.” He stormed off, leaving her alone.

Tarbelle wiped her eyes. There was no reason to talk as she opened a drawer next to her bed. The key to the ship was there. She was alone…no one wanted her around…she had to back to the person who did want her, even it meant surrender. She was dirty…filthy…disgusting…ugly…

* * *

 

The party was quiet as the prince returned. He looked like he was in need of a spar. “Vegeta?” Kakara walked up to him, only for him to pull her against him.

“We don’t have to worry about Tarbelle butting in anymore.” He snapped, his eyes shot to Raditz, who still looked very confused about what was going on. “Allow me to apologize on my sister’s behalf. Whatever her reasons were, I doubt that she should have used you.” The ground rumbled as an engine started outside. The sound shot off, making Vegeta curse. “Don’t tell me that she had the keys to the ship!”

There was grumbling as everyone ran outside. Vegeta kicked a tool box at the discovery of the missing ship. “I can’t believe that she ran off.” Nappa said, looking over at the prince. “We’ll have to go after her.”

“No…I refuse. Let her go and rot if she wants.” Vegeta snapped.

Yamcha exited the house, wondering what the commotion was. He looked where the ship was before speaking. “Did someone go for a fly?”

The prince grinned. “Tarbelle has chosen her fate. I will not allow anyone to manipulate the last of our people. Her actions could have destroyed us.”

“They still could.” Broly said, getting everyone’s attention. “She could send Frieza here to destroy us.”

“That won’t happen.” Yamcha said, sighing as the saiyan’s all looked at him. “Damnit, I shouldn’t have said shit.” He punched a nearby wall.

Vegeta stared at the human in confusion. “You did the right thing by coming to me…”

“All I did was sent her back to that horror.” Yamcha almost laughed to himself, feeling sick with himself. “Even if she was starting to heal, now she’s shattered. She won’t come back from this…and there is no one to blame but that lizard.”

Vegeta had been about to argue when he heard the last word. “Lizard? What do you know about Frieza?”

Yamcha sighed. “I’ve said too much already.” He walked away, but was followed by the prince. Vegeta could see the human looking for something. “What do you want?”

“We’re alone now. Tell me the rest of what you know.” The prince asked, only to tense up as the real horror was revealed. Cold overtook him as her last words stung him. Vegeta couldn’t believe how blind he had really been. His words had cut into her…destroying her when she needed him the most.

To think…Frieza had…He snarled as his body glowed with fury. His hair changing yellow as the vile truth burned inside of him.

To Be Continued…


End file.
